History Rewritten
by 10higginsal
Summary: Instead of turning Mana into an akuma the Millennium Earl recognises Allen as the fourteenth Noah and takes him in. Follows mostly the same story arcs but, told from the Noah's view point and Allen is on their side. Rated T and Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own D Gray Man this is just a fanfiction I wrote based on the characters and the story arcs. The original story belongs to the author of D Gray Man which is an awesome manga and anime which I wish both would continue.**

**Chapter 1**

The December snow covered the ground of the old graveyard. A young boy no more than five or six sat next to a grave crying his eyes out. The snow didn't bother him. He was too absorbed in his own grief. Before the young boy was a stone slab of concrete with the name Mana written on it. A silence surrounded the graveyard only broken by the boy's tears falling to the ground. However, this silence was short lived.

**Millennium Earl's pov**

The cold air was unpleasant against my skin even with all my layers on. I still had to do my job though. It had taken be a while to find this griever for some reason he or she had been hidden from me. I walked in to an old cemetery it was quiet run down as well as the old town by it. I couldn't wait to get back home to the Ark where most of the awakened Noah were present with the exceptions of the Twins, Skin and Sheryl who were out on jobs. My family were all slightly insane but, then again so was I.

As I walked through cemetery of this insignificant town the griever came in to view. I was surprised. The young boy before me could not be more than five or six he had reddish brown hair though it was covered in dirt. He was very pale and thin suggesting he lived in poverty like the majority of the world. But, his eyes were what got me they were bright sliver and looked right through me. There was something about this boy. Forgetting my job, I leant down to inspect the boy more closely he felt for some strange reason like family. The young boy's eye became focused as I bent down, and suddenly I knew why he felt so familiar.

In front of me was my fourteenth Noah, Neah the musician. In his last recantation he had killed the majority of my family. This didn't matter much because, they would just reincarnate but it did hurt my feelings as well as set my plans back so I killed him to teach him a lesson. The fourteenth had obviously not awakened in the boy before me yet or he would have reacted by now. Oh this was interesting. I was determined this time around to prevent Neah from betraying me and keep him by my side. And what better way to do it than raise the fourteenth Noah before he turned without any of his stupid family to get in my way.

"What's your name boy." I said while my face stretched in to a wide smile. It took the boy a while but, he finally managed to stammer out.

"A-Allen Walker sir." It couldn't be. Walker was Neah last name as well as his annoying brother's name. Mana had messed up everything and turned my fourteenth against me. But, the grave behind the boy confirmed it Mana Walker finally was dead. I would have killed him years ago. However, he was clever by always travelling to different place and taking on new names. But, now I was glad I didn't kill him because he had delivered my fourteenth back to me.

"Allen why are you crying alone in the cold?"

"Well sir I don't really have nowhere else to go you see Mana was my adopted Father and now he's gone. I don't want to go back to living on the streets. I just want to go home." This situation couldn't be more perfect. Allen obviously had no family I could just take him in and nobody would even notice!

"I have a brilliantly idea! You can come live with me and my family we have lots of room and you won't have to go back to your previous life!" The boy blinked up at me. A look of disbelief spread across his face.

"Sir that's-"

"Just call me Millene or Earl."

"Earl you see I have this problem with my left arm and well everyone except Mana who saw it called me names like Devil Child. I don't want to cause problems for your family when you've been so nice to me." I wonder what he could mean; his arm can't be that bad.

"Well just show me your arm Allen it can't be that bad." Allen reluctantly took off his glove and rolled up his sleeve. I gasped and had to control myself to hide any other reactions. His whole left arm was made of that awful fake God's crystal it was a blood red colour. My loathing for the exorcists fake God grew. It wasn't enough he had to try and, destroy my family now he had contaminated one of them to.

"Allen don't worry about your arm I can fix it." Somehow I added mentally. Allen's whole face lit up with joy that was almost blinding.

"Really you can take away this hideous thing and I can still join your family."

"Yes," I chuckled I liked making him happy. "We just need to go to the nearest hospital before I take you back with me so I can sort out your arm. But, I must warn you it may result in you losing your arm."

"That's fine as long as it isn't there and I can join your family!"

**A few days later**

I had finally managed to get rid of that innocence it had been a piece of work. Thankfully Allen's arm was still there I had crafted it out of dark matter but, it now looked like any other arm. I had decided not to destroy Allen's innocence because; it may be of use later. When he woke up I would take him back home to his proper family where he wouldn't have to suffer any more.

**This is my first fanfiction and I welcome any comments and possible pairings pleases.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own D Gray Man this is just a fanfiction based off its plot line. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story and the people who are following History Rewritten and favourite it. I will try to update my story every week or so.**

**Chapter 2**

**Allen's pov**

I woke up in a white room with lots of machines in it. Where was I? I looked down and was shocked to see my deformed left arm was gone and was replaced by a normal looking one. Then the memories came flooding back. The Earl had taken me in like Mana had and fixed my arm. Mana, a wave of sorrow engulfed me. Why did he have to die and leave me on my own? But, I wasn't on my own now. The Earl had shown up and had not only invited me to join his family but, had removed the arm they had caused me to be thrown away and hated by most people all through my life. I now had a new arm that was normal.

I missed Mana dreadfully but, if he hadn't died I might not have met the Earl or have got my arm fixed. I'm so confused. I try to move my left arm and it actually moved unlike my other one that I could barely use. I look up from my arm as the Earl walks through the door. The Earl is fairly tall and round with a wide face with a grey tinge and gold eyes. He always has a smile on his face and his clothes consist of a white coat and a pink collar which look expensive. On top of his head was a top hat with yellow and blue decorations on it.

"How are you feeling Allen?" The Earl says walking over to my bedside.

"Much better thank you Earl. It's nice to be able to move my left arm and it looks normal now. By the way how did you get my arm to look like this?" I ask curiously.

"Oh I simply used dark matter to reconstruct your arm after I cut off that nasty innocence. It wasn't too hard really but, the innocence put up quite a fight so it took longer. Oh and when did you acquire your left arm?"

"Well my left arm has always been like that. People who saw it called me bad names as I told you and chased me out of their towns some even hurt me." A dark shadow passed across the Earl's face but, it quickly vanished so I must have imagined it.

"Well Allen your left arm was made up of innocence which is a nasty substance it attaches itself to its user like a parasite and won't let go. Innocence is made by a false God that I have tried to defeat on many occasions. This false God uses people the innocence attaches to and brainwashes them, these people are called exorcists and fight against me and my family. We fight the exorcists because, once they have been brainwashed they can't return to being sub humans." I was shocked. A fight was happening in this world without me knowing. But, the shock soon turned to dread did the fact that I had innocence make me the Earl's enemy?

"Earl do you hate me because of the innocence that was in my arm?" The Earl looked shocked.

"Of course not Allen were family now, it wasn't your fault the innocence attached itself to you. You don't need to worry about that False God because, the real God I serve has plans for you."

"Really?" I was so happy that the Earl was accepting me even though I used to have innocence.

"Yes now get some rest tomorrow I'll take you to the Ark and you can meet the rest of your new family!

"Okay Earl goodnight." I was happy I'm sure if Mana could see me now he would be to.

**Millennium Earl's pov**

After talking to Allen I was filled with anger. How dare some sub humans hurt a member of my family innocence or not. I would definitely have to look more in to this and Allen's connection with Mana. Knowing Mana he would have figured out Allen would turn in to the fourteenth Noah. I would have to find out if Mana told anyone else though. Nobody was going to corrupt the fourteenth again. I walked through a gate to the ark after posting a few akuma around Allen's room to make sure no one entered.

"Millene!" Cried Road the second oldest noah as she ran up and hugged me. Road is a small girl with spiky blue hair that sticks up. Her gold eyes stand out against her grey skin and her forehead is decorated with the seven noah stigmas. She is wearing her usual gothic attire of a stripy white and pink stockings with a white blouse and a short black skirt. Despite the fact she looks like a young teenager Road is a lot older.

"Millene where have you been? I got bored and I had to play with Lero as Tyki refuses to play with me. Weren't you just going out on a routine job?"

"Road I found the fourteenth and I had to remove the innocence that was in his arm which is why I'm late back." Road blinked up at me processing my words.

"That's great Millene! But, aren't you worried that the fourteenth will betray us again and what do you mean he had innocence?"

"Don't worry Road the fourteenth won't betray us again it was all Mana's fault anyway, who is dead now by the way. Allen is the name of boy who is going to be the new fourteenth, and he had innocence in his arm which I removed. However, he didn't know what it was and people hurt him because of it, which I will look in to and punish them. I know Mana is dead before you ask because; he was Allen's adoptive family. Road you're the only Noah that knows the fourteenth Noah betrayed us. I would like you to keep it that way. I don't want the old fourteenth's betrayal to ruin Allen's life."

"Don't worry Millene I will keep the fourteenth's betrayal a secret. I can't wait to meet him when can I see him?" Road said letting go of me and sitting down on the ground.

"You'll see him tomorrow Road I just came back to talk to you. Now I'm going to go find out if Mana told anybody who Allen was."

"Okay bye Millene."

**So I was thinking about future pairings and have decided to go with Allen x Road as there isn't much fanfiction for them. I'm also thinking about having Lavi and Bookman joining the Noah family instead of the Black Order, but I want to know what other people think before I write it in later. Please review to tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it my Birthday today on June 13 which is a Friday and to celebrate here is a really long chapter if I do say so myself. I want to say a thank you for anyone reviewing, following or have favourite my story! After some thought based on your reviews I have decided to include Lavi on the Noahs side only so Bookman will work for the exorcists to even things out. I will also include some made up exorcists as well because; the Noahs shouldn't be given to much of an advantage. I don't own D Gray Man this is just a fanfiction based off it. I'm also now posting this story on archive of our own as well as .**

**Chapter 3**

**Everyone's pov**

The Earl stepped in to the hospital room to find Allen eating. A pile of dishes were next to Allen's bed which were all licked clean. A stunned nurse akuma nurse stood in the corner. The nurse was in her human form and had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Sir ever since Allen has woken up he has done nothing but eat. The hospital cook even had to go out shopping to get enough food to feed him." Said the Nurse to the Earl, Allen hadn't yet noticed the Earl had entered the room to absorbed in eating his meal.

"Yes he does seem to have a big appetite. That will be all akuma you will forget you ever saw this child. In addition, you will wipe out anyone who knows he was here I don't want any kind of trail. Tell the other akuma as well."

"Yes My Lord." The akuma curtsied and left the room. The Earl smiled it was finally time to bring Allen home and have the fourteenth back at his side.

"Allen you shouldn't eat so much you won't have any room for dinner where you'll meet your new family." Allen looked up and smiled.

"Earl you're here I'm sorry I didn't notice you come in. And don't worry I have plenty of room for dinner. I can't wait to meet my new family!" Allen said while jumping up and down on the hospital bed. The Earl grinned at this which you couldn't really tell as he was already smiling.

"Well Allen before we go I just need you to clean up a bit and put on the clothes I brought you they should be your size. There is a bath in the next room you can use and if you need any help just ask."

"Thank you Earl for the new clothes and I'll call you if I need you." Allen stood up and walked towards the next room with the clothes that were in a bag.

"Oh and Allen after you come out I just need to tell you something important." Allen stopped at the door and turned around.

"Earl you can tell me now if it's important."

"No no have your bath first I can't wait to see what you look like in the new clothes I bought."

"Okay then if you are sure." Allen walked in to the bathroom to get ready.

**After getting ready**

"Allen don't be nervous I know your ready come in." Allen hesitantly walked through the door. He was wearing black trousers with a white top as well as a black jacket. All the clothes were highly expensive and cost more than anything Allen had ever had combined. Allen looked really cute in his new clothes and the Earl clapped.

"Allen you look amazing, I definitely have the best fashion sense." Allen blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Earl you didn't have spend so much money on me these clothes are obviously very expensive."

"Allen you are now a part of my family and I like spending my money on my family. Now I want to tell you about my family's history before you meet them. So sit down because, this may take a while feel free to ask any questions."

"Okay Earl." Allen said while sitting down on the hospital bed and the Earl pulled out a chair and sat down.

"A long time ago the noah race lived in peace and worshipped the true God. Then the false God the exorcist worship and most sub humans worship came along and ruined it. He killed off the majority of the Noah race. As an act of revenge I brought about the three days of darkness. But, the God made innocence to counter it as well as sub humans. Sub humans are copies of us Noah and are based off our gene code but, they are incredibly weak except exorcists who are corrupt."

"Earl does that mean I'm a sub human." Asked Allen sadly.

"No Allen you're far from it. You see my family the Noah family built an ark to fight this evil false God. When one of the fourteen of us dies we reincarnate in to someone new upon our death, this person carries the memories usually without knowledge until the noah reveals itself and the sub humans turns in to one of us. Allen you are going to become the fourteenth Noah the musician Neah." Allen stared at the Earl wide eyed.

"What will happen to me when this happens and when will it happen?"

"Well Allen I don't know when it will start but, when it does you will go through a transformation. Now it will hurt but, don't worry you will still be you will all your memories but, new ones will appear and you will become stronger. Furthermore, I will be with you all through the transformation to help numb the pain." Any worry Allen had of turning in to Noah vanished. Even if the transformation happed it didn't sound too bad compared to what he had gone through in the past.

"That's great Earl I can't wait to become stronger."

"Yes well all in good time now let's get going."

**In the ark**

Allen and the Earl stepped in to a long corridor lit by lamps. Road was already there waiting for Allen and the Earl to arrive. Road took one look at Allen and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Oh my God my newest family member is so cute and adorable. Millene why didn't you tell me he was this cute?" The Earl was laughing at the sight of Road hugging the life out of Allen. Despite being older Road and Allen were the same height.

"Well Road I thought it would be a nice surprise. You might want to let go of Allen a little bit he seems to be dying from lack of air."

"But Earl I already love him he's just so cute," said Road loosening her grip. Allen took in a big gulp of air thankful that his lungs were no longer being crushed.

"Hello Miss I'm Allen Walker it's nice to meet you." Road squealed at Allen's manners which in her opinion added to his cuteness.

"No Allen call me Road and believe me it's much nicer to meet you. I'm Road the ninth disciple Noah of dreams."

"Road you can let go of Allen now as we need to go to the dining hall so Allen can meet the rest of the family who I have all called in for today. And by the way where is Lero." Road let go of Allen and skipped over to the Earl.

"I was playing dress up with Lero which for some reason he didn't enjoy. So I locked him up in my dream world for a bit as a punishment for trying to escape. Now let's go eat." Sang Road happily, she then grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him down the corridor. The Earl sighed he was going to have to rescue his umbrella Lero later.

The dining room was a large room which was dark and lit with lots of candles. A large table took up most of the room. Plush seats surrounded the table. Sitting in one was a tall man with dark hair and grey skin. The seven Noah stigmas adored his forehead as well as a mole underneath one of his eyes. His eyes were a gold colour and he stood up when the Earl, Road and Allen entered. He wore a dark black sit and top hat with his hair in a ponytail under it. The man walked over to Allen and extended and arm.

"My name is Tyki Mikk boy I'm the third Noah Joyd and I'm also the Noah of pleasure." Allen shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Mikk I'm Allen Walker."

"Please just call me Tyki Allen it's nice to meet you to." Everyone then sat down Allen took a seat on the left of the Earl who sat at the head of the table with Road opposite him and Tyki beside him.

"Tyki I was thinking you could tutor Allen in survival skills like fighting until he turns in to a Noah. I don't want him to be defenceless."

"Yes Earl I would be happy to do that." Right then a set of doors opened and a young lady walked in. She had long dark brown haired tied back. As well as the seven Noah stigmas on her forehead, her gold eyes landed on Allen. She wore a suit and was quiet tall.

"Lulubell this is the newest member of our family Allen who will become the fourteenth Noah." The Earl said.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Lulubell."

"It's nice to meet you to Allen." Lulubell replied softly.

"Lulubell I was thinking you can also tutor Allen in school subjects until he catches up to children his age and then he can attend school with Road."

"I don't mind Earl." Lulubell yawned as she turned in to a black cat with one stigma on her forehead. Allen blinked but didn't comment. Lulubell jumped up on the table and walked over to Allen. Allen gently stroked Lulubell who purred and then went to go sit on the Earl.

"Allen you shouldn't be so formal with us seeing as your family now." Road said looking over at Allen.

"Okay Road I'll try to be less formal now." Road smiled at this. The next Noah to walk in was a gigantic man with a brown coat on exposing his chest and black trousers. Like the rest of the Noah he had seven stigmas on his forehead unlike them however, his eyes were completely white with no pupil. His hair was tied back and spiky.

"Skin this is Allen Walker he's going to be the next fourteenth Noah." The Earl called while pointing to Allen.

"It's nice to meet you Skin." Allen said timidly trying to be less formal like Road said.

"Do you like sweets?" Caught off guard by Skin's wired question Allen stammered.

"Y-yes." Skin grinned and walked over to Allen and gave him a sweet. He then took a seat next to Road. A loud bang filled the dining room just as Skin sat down. Two teenagers had thrown open one of the doors leading to the room. Both teenagers had grey skin like the rest of the Noah with the seven stigmas on their head. Their gold eyes stood out and radiated mischief. The one on the right had long blonde hair which was loose with a ribbon going around his forehead. His mouth was oddly stitched up but, he could still speak and wore lots of makeup. The boy had on a coat revealing his chest and leather trousers.

The one on the left had dark blue and black hair unlike the other teenager his mouth wasn't stitched up but, he also wore lots of makeup. He wore a top under a similar jacket to the boy on his right as well as leather trousers. The two boys were whispering to each other about ways to prank their family when they spotted Allen.

"Hey Earl who this." Yelled the boy on the left.

"Well Debitto," said the Earl addressing him, "This is Allen who is going to be the fourteenth Noah and is your younger brother so be nice to him." Debitto turned and grinned at Allen as well as the boy next to him.

"Hello Allen I'm Debitto and this is my twin brother Jasdero and together we are…"

"Jasdevi!" The boys chorused and giggled together taking their seats opposite each other. Allen was a little shocked at the twin's attitude but smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Jasdevi I'm Allen."

"So," Debitto began, "Allen got any interesting skills we should know about?"

"Well I know a lot of circus tricks as I travelled with one for a while."

"That sounds cool." Road said leaning forwards. Everyone else at the dining table was also paying attention towards what Allen had to say.

"I also know how to play some games like Poker." Tyki's level of interest went up when Allen said he could play Poker. He was glad he finally had someone to play Poker with.

"So Boy would you like to play Poker later with me?"

"Sure I would love to." Allen replied.

"Oh I want to watch." Road sang. The Earl was happy to see his family getting along well with Allen. One had yet to arrive though.

"I'm just going to go fetch Sheryl. You should all behave while I'm gone." Tyki shivered at the mention of Sheryl's name. Allen noticed and sent him a questioning look.

"Boy you'll understand when you meet him." Tyki said cryptically.

**Sheryl and the Earl arrive**

The Earl was accompanied with a young man about Tyki's age maybe just a few years older. His grey skin was marked with the seven stigmas and his gold eyes stood out. He looked just like Tyki except his black hair was longer and tied back. He also didn't have a mole under his eye. Sheryl wore a hat like the Earl's and Tyki's as well as an expensive black suit. His eyes scanned the room before landing on Allen.

"Earl you said Allen was cute but not this cute!" Sheryl squealed and ran up to Allen hugging him. Road laughed at the sight of Allen being squashed as Tyki breathed a sigh of relief it wasn't him. The twins just rolled their eyes at this display and Lulubell and Skin remained in passive.

"I want to adopt him right on the spot!" The Earl laughed at this.

"You can if you want Sheryl as long as Allen is okay with it." Allen looked up at the strange man holding him. Sure Sheryl seemed wired and hyperactive but, he seemed nice as well.

"I would like it if Sheryl wants to adopt me." Sheryl squealed even louder at this.

"Yay, Allen just call me Daddy from now on okay. This is great I'm so happy now I have and adorable son as well as a daughter and brother!" Tyki shrank low in his chair at this hoping Sheryl wouldn't notice him. Road called out.

"Hello Daddy you didn't forget me did you?"

"No of course not Road I would never forget my sweet little daughter!" Sang Sheryl detaching himself from Allen to give her a hug. The Earl took his seat smiling even more at Sheryl's antics.

"Don't worry Tyki I didn't forget about my young and cute brother." Sheryl said running around to hug Tyki who wished he had.

"How many times Sheryl have I told you to stop calling me cute!" Tyki gasped out while trying to get his annoying older brother off him.

"It's not my fault you are." Sheryl cried while Tyki finally managed to push Sheryl off. Sheryl returned to his seat smiling happily. The Earl spoke up now all his family had settled.

"I have called you all hear today to celebrate Allen joining our ranks who will become the fourteenth Noah in the future. We can also now celebrate Allen joining the Kamelot household. I will like to raise a toast to celebrate Allen becoming a member." The akuma maids came in with glasses with alcohol for the older looking Noah and lemonade for the younger ones. Lulubell morphed back into her Noah form for the toast and sat opposite Sheryl. Everyone raised their glasses and yelled.

"Cheers!" A new chapter had begun in all of their lives today on June the thirteenth.

**Okay Guys hoped you liked this chapter! I updated this late because; I wanted it to be on my birthday. Please review and have a great day worldwide :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thank you for reviewing! I don't own D Gray Man this is just a story based off it. Also if any of the character names are different slightly different it's probably because, they have been translated differently.**

**Chapter 4**

**Continues from last chapter**

**Tyki's pov**

The boy Allen was interesting. At the moment he was chatting with Jasdevi about weapons used in circuses. Both twins were chatting excitedly about cannons. I could already tell that they liked Allen a lot as well as the rest of my family; some showed it more than others like Road and Sheryl. I felt sorry for the boy. My annoying older brother Sheryl was a complete and utter drama queen, he was constantly overprotective and smothering. I could only thank God that he was kept busy most of the time by running Portugal.

I liked Allen as well which was a good thing seeing as I'm going to be training him. If he is any good at Poker teaching him will be lots of fun. The Earl stood up.

"Everyone I'm just going to have a word with Tyki about Allen's training for a few minutes until then eat as much as you want." The Earl said as akuma servants appeared with trays and trays of food that was mostly put down in front of Allen. I exited the room following the Earl into a study. The room's walls were made of dark wood as well as the floor. A desk took up the majority of the room which was stacked up with paperwork and a variety of other things. This was my brother's office while he stayed in the ark.

"So Tyki how do you like Allen." The Earl enquired while sitting down behind the desk.

"He seems nice, and everyone else seems to like him." I replied wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well as you know you'll be training him in how to survive, until he becomes the fourteenth Noah the musician. Which means that you'll be getting less missions till you think he has enough skills to survive. Then you'll continue to train him but, you will get more missions. The same goes for Lulubell of course but, she will only have to teach him till he's caught up."

"Certainly Earl." I said thoughtfully I didn't mind having less missions as long as I wasn't bored. "Earl by the way I thought you said to me there was only thirteen Noah so how come there is a fourteen Noah." The Earl seemed a bit flustered at this but replied.

"Well technically there was thirteen noah to begin with. But as you know Jasdevi split in to two different Noahs so now there is fourteen I just forgot to mention this." The Earl said with a smile that seemed a bit forced.

"Alright then do you want me to start training him soon?"

"Yes tomorrow would be good but, I just want to ask you and Allen something before you start."

"Oh what is it?" I asked.

"Don't worry it's nothing important. I've just sent an akuma to get Allen." I sighed usually when the Earl said something wasn't important it was. An akuma held the door open as Allen stepped through. He looked a bit nervous.

"Hello Allen. Don't be nervous just come in." Allen stepped in uncertainly at the Earl's words.

"Anyway what I wanted to discuss with both of you is the fate of Allen's innocence." My eyes winded slightly at this. The boy had innocence but, that would be impossible everyone would have sensed it on him.

"Tyki I can tell you're shocked to hear this." The Earl chuckled slightly at my expression as Allen stared at the ground. "You see Allen used to have innocence which caused him pain and despair, which I removed with his permission. However, instead of destroying it I altered it after making sure it wasn't the heart of course. The innocence will no longer hurt any of the akuma or the Noah. But, it will hurt humans and exorcists as well as maintain its original fighting features."

I was a little overwhelmed to hear all of this. But, I didn't judge Allen he was the victim in all of this. To think that he could have been one of those dreaded exorcist instead of with his family, was a horrible idea. Everybody already liked him some even loved him or were starting to even though they had just met him. The thought of having to hurt a family member upset me, I wouldn't want to fight even Sheryl, though he annoys the hell out of me.

Allen bit his bottom lip at the Earl's words, and looked up from the floor. His slivery grey eyes had tears in them. I suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to protect him and make sure he was always happy, so he wouldn't look like that.

"Earl would that mean I would have to have back my other arm." Allen whispered sadly.

"No not at all Allen I reformed it." The Earl said hastily he didn't like the sad look on Allen's face either. "I changed the innocence into a bracelet so you just have to wear it. You don't even have to use it if you don't want to. It's just I want you to be as safe as you can be before you turn into the fourteenth." A look of determination crossed over Allen's face at the Earl's words.

"I'll use the innocence as long as I won't hurt any of my family before I turn. Even though I don't want to if it will make you feel better Earl." The Earl's face lit up at this and he got up and hugged Allen. I was pleased myself the boy already thought of us all as family, as well as we also did.

"Thank you Allen! I really appreciate now you go back and eat while I finish up talking to Tyki; I have no doubt that Sheryl and Road miss you already." Allen was escorted back to the dining room by an akuma leaving just me and the Earl.

"Anyway Tyki I also want you to look into Allen's past as well." The Earl said sitting down again. I was slightly puzzled at this.

"Why might I ask Earl you don't usually look in to each of our pasts before becoming a Noah?"

"Well in the fourteenth's last recantation he made friends accidently with the wrong kind of people. In addition, Allen had innocence in his arm which might have caught the attention of a certain General. Here." He tossed me a card. "This is the list of people who need to be eliminated because, they know too much. I don't want anyone knowing about Allen outside the family and trying to take him away. The names on the card will disappear if they die but, they will stay on if they are still alive. Furthermore, names may appear on the card if there are more people that find out about Allen before he turns and are dangerous or a threat."

I looked the card over most were ordinary people probably friends of boy or the fourteenth. One name sent up a red flag though. General Cross Marian. A man who was infamous even to the Noah, he had not one innocence but two. He was also a legendary womanizer and alcoholic, he made me look like a saint compared to him.

"Earl why do you think that General knows about the boy?"

"Well the fourteenth knew Cross before he turned and after it, before he became an exorcist of course. The person Allen was living with also knew Cross, so it would be best he will be taken out sooner rather than later." I nodded at this it did make sense but, I had a feeling there was more to the story than the Earl was letting on. It was no use trying to get information out of the Earl he didn't want to share though. The only one with a slight chance was Road because; she had been with the Earl the longest.

"By the way Earl what is the story behind Allen and his innocence?"

"Well from what I gathered the boy was born with innocence in his arm." I gasped at this I had heard tales of children having innocence but, to think someone had been born with it was extraordinary and incredibly dangerous.

"Yes I know." The Earl said, "I was shocked to. Allen was terrorised for most of his life because, of this. Sub humans hurt him more than I care to repeat." I was angered at this how dare those sub humans hurt a member of my family! I knew if Sheryl or any of the other Noah heard this they would go on a rampage.

"What are you going to do with those humans Earl?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well I was thinking we could leave them be for now, until Allen's transformation. Then I think it would be a lovely family outing to rip them to shreds." I smirked at this. The Earl's plan was even better than what he had in mind.

"Anyway Tyki I think that's quite enough for today. You can return to the table while I go and attend to other business."

"Sure I'll start training Allen tomorrow. Good night Earl." I said while closing the door and walking back to the dining room.

**So the next few chapters will be on Allen's introduction into the Noah clan. Then after that I plan to focus on key events before I join up with the D Gray Man plotline. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank you for reviewing, following or if you have favourite my fanfiction. I've gone through chapter one to four and have edited them slightly with punctuation and sentence length. If anyone is wondering about Allen's and Road's relationship, they are going to fall in love when Allen's older.**

**Chapter 5**

**Allen's pov**

I wandered back to the dining hall thinking about what the Earl had said. I didn't want to have my innocence back. It had caused me nothing but pain. However, if it would make my family happy I would do it. As I entered the dining hall I was met with an odd scene… Jasdevi was being chased around the table by Skin. Road was laughing while Sheryl had disappeared somewhere probably off to do some paperwork. Sheryl had informed me he was the prime minister of Portugal. I was shocked that such an important man wanted to adopt me. Lulubell had turned back into a cat and was sitting on the table lapping at her milk. All the plates had been cleared and the table was empty.

"Allen protect us." Yelled Debitto running behind me followed by Jasdero.

"Why? What's going on?" I questioned as Skin continued to walk towards me and the twins.

"We switched Skin's sugar with salt for his tea and now he has gone completely mad. Quick lets go he is getting closer!" I found myself being dragged along with Jasdevi even though I had done nothing wrong. Road laughed even harder at this and made no move to help anyone. Running around the dining table reminded me of the times I spent being chased by angry villagers. I shuddered at this.

"Allen what's wrong." Concern laced Road's voice; she had obviously seen me shivering.

"Well except for being chased around the room for something I didn't do, nothing." I yelled continuing to run. For a big guy Skin could sure move fast when he wanted to. I didn't want to bring up my past to my new family. I wanted it to just stay there. Road frowned but, chose not to comment. Instead she hopped down and went up to Skin.

"Do you want a sweet?" She asked kindly, she was the picture of an innocent little girl.

"Yes." Skin grunted.

"Well go sit down; there is a bowl full of them over there." Road said pointing to the table where a load of sweets appeared magically. Skin sat down opposite the sweets and started to eat them. He obviously had a short attention span.

"Thank you Road." I said breathing heavily.

"No problem Allen. Now you two," she said turning towards Jasdevi, "don't drag Allen into your own mess, when he can't defend himself."

"Yes Road." Both twins said and then promptly forgot what she had told them. I sat down at the table again as well as everyone else. I could already tell there were lots of different personalities in my new family. Tyki radiated a sophisticated air where as Jasdevi looked scruffy and played pranks on everyone. At that moment Tyki entered the room and walked over to me.

"So boy, do you want to play Poker now." He said lighting a cigarette and leaning against my chair.

"Tyki you shouldn't smoke those things. They can kill you know!" Road cried, leaning across the table to address him.

"Road how many times have I told you, I don't care! I have healing abilities to you know. My lungs heal automatically after I smoke, not like those sub humans I might add." I smiled as I watched Tyki and Road interact it was obvious how close they were.

"Tyki I would love to play Poker but, don't we have to wait for the Earl to return?" I enquired.

"No boy we can go when we want to. Now lets get going before Sheryl comes back and tries to hug me."

"Oh Tyki I want to watch." Road called attaching herself to me as soon as I got up.

"Sure Road."

**Allen's room**

Wow. Road and Tyki had taken me to a large and spacious room. The walls were made of dark wood painted a cherry red colour. The floor was covered in a black plush carpet; there was a large four poster bed to one side of the room. In the centre of the room there was a table with chairs around it. A whole wall was taken up with a giant wardrobe and vanity set. A door led off to a shiny bathroom with a large bathtub and shower.

"This room is awesome who does it belong to?" Road giggled at this and Tyki smirked.

"Allen this is your room." I gaped which only made Road laugh harder. I couldn't believe this gorgeous room was mine. I had never stayed it one place for long or had my own room. A wave of emotion descended on me. I had been through a lot in such a short time. I had lost my Dad Mana but, gained a loving family. I had gone from being penniless to being part of a loving wealthy family.

"You okay boy?" Tyki asked noticing I had gone quiet.

"Yes. Let's play Poker."

**Short time later**

"Straight Flush." I declared proudly setting down my cards. Tyki's face was slightly panicked as he lost again. Road was rolling around on the floor laughing from the display. After the first few rounds we decided to play strip poker to make it more interesting. At the moment I had everything on and Tyki had lost most of his clothes.

"Tyki I thought you were good at Poker." Road said between laughs.

"It's not my fault the boy is clearly cheating. When, I figure out how I'll tell you."

"Tyki I'm hurt you actually think I'm cheating." I cried, feigning innocence.

"Oh boy I know you are." Tyki replied darkly which made Road only laugh harder. Sheryl chose that moment to enter my room.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked shocked at Tyki's state, and the fact that Road was now basically rolling about on the floor while laughing.

"Your son," said Tyki glaring a little at Allen "is cheating me out of my clothes at Poker!"

"No no Allen would never to do that." Sheryl shouted and ran over to hug me. "It's your fault brother for trying to corrupt my darling son and daughter. Now put your clothes back on your no gentleman running around naked." Tyki collected his clothes and started muttering about inappropriate brothers, while he was putting them on. Road stopped laughing and sat up.

"Daddy is there any reason you stopped by?" Road asked.

"Why yes Road. The Earl asked me to take Allen back to my house to meet Tricia. Tyki you're meant to come to, so you can teach Allen as well as Lulubell. Now Tyki I don't want you to be a bad influence on Allen." Sheryl scolded.

"Don't worry Sheryl I won't teach Allen anything to bad… yet." Sheryl squealed and let go of me and launched himself at Tyki. A look of panic flew across Tyki's face and he somehow managed to go through Sheryl as he landed on top of him. Sheryl was left in a pile on the floor. Tyki gave a sigh of relief. Sheryl sprang back up.

"That was mean Tyki." He pouted. Tyki suddenly stopped moving and Sheryl ran over to hug him.

"Damn it brother don't use your powers on me." Tyki whined as Sheryl crushed him. Road resumed laughing and I joined in.

"You used them first brother so don't complain now lets get going."

**Sheryl's estate**

A large manor house loomed up above me. It was white with lots of windows that glistened in the night's air. A servant opened the large oak front door.

"Sir Mikk I will show you to your room as well as you Miss Road. Mistress Tricia is waiting for you Master Sheryl as well as you Master Allen."

"Bye Allen see you tomorrow!" Road waved as she was shown to her room Tyki walking behind her.

Me and Sheryl were escorted into a large parlour. The ceiling was high and decorated with paintings. The walls were white with gold trimmings, all the furniture was made of high quality material. This room probably cost more than anyone's life savings. A young woman rose to greet us. Her hair was a light blonde and her skin was deathly white. She wore a long simple dress.

"Allen dear this is my wife Tricia she is going to be your new mother." My eyes winded nobody had said anything about this.

"It's really nice to meet you Allen." Tricia smiled. "I hope you are happy here. I will do my best to be a good Mother to you." I smiled at this. I had never had a mother before and I was looking forward to having one.

"Any way Tricia I should be getting Allen to bed as he has a long day tomorrow. He is going out with Tyki. You should rest up to." Sheryl smiled and ushered me out.

"She seems really nice." I said to Sheryl as we walked up the stairs.

"Yes she is. Tricia is a lovely wife but, sadly she has an illness so she can't be very active."

"Oh that's terrible." I frowned, the poor lady she was so nice as well.

"Yes it is bad. Allen Tricia doesn't know about the Noah family and are powers. She only knows about me, Road, Tyki and the Earl. So I would like it if you could not tell her."

"Yes Sheryl." Sheryl stopped walking to address me.

"Allen I know it must be hard on you losing your previous family only a few days ago. But, I would like it if you could start calling me dad and Tricia mum. It would mean a lot to both of us." I pondered this. I wouldn't mind calling Sheryl and Tricia mum and dad but, it felt like I was betraying Mana in some way. However, Mana would have wanted me to be happy."

"Okay Dad." Sheryl shrieked at this and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you Allen this really means a lot to me. You're my cute new son after all. Anyway here is your room. Now go get some rest." Sheryl cried while opening the door.

I stepped into the room it was fairly large with white and gold walls, as well as a balcony leading out to a garden. The floor was made of marble and a big bed stood on one side of the room and a large wardrobe on the other. A door led off into a black and white bathroom similar to the one in the ark. I walked over to my bed to find some plain white silk pyjamas on it. I changed into them and lay down.

I had been through a lot in the last few days like Sheryl no Dad had said. But, now I finally had a home that accepted me for myself. I couldn't wait for tomorrow for my training to begin!

**Okay fairly long chapter. It took me a while to write it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys thanks for the reviewing! Anyway this is going to be the last chapter when Allen's aged six. The next few chapters I'm going to focus on key events, like his first birthday with the Noah for example. I'm planning to hopefully meet up with the main D Gray Man plot line when Allen turns fifthteen.**

**Chapter 6**

**Everyone's pov**

Tyki walked into Allen's room at 10:00am. He was feeling slightly irritable from the fact he wasn't a morning person. Tyki usually woke up when he wanted to but, today he had to start training Allen.

"Okay wake up boy. It's time to train." Tyki shouted not liking the fact that Allen was asleep and he wasn't. Allen jumped out of bed from Tyki's loud greeting, making him cheer up.

"Tyki why did you have to wake me up? It's too early." Allen muttered angrily, wiping sleep out of his eyes. Tyki smirked at this.

"Well, little brother dearest we have training to do so go get dressed." Allen glared at Tyki for the brash awakening but, got up to get dressed. Allen changed into a simple outfit of black jeans and a white top. Tyki had on similar attire as well. They both headed off to breakfast.

**Breakfast**

Tyki stared in wonder as Allen scarfed down dish after dish. Barely touched, his breakfast lay before him; Tyki was just too absorbed in watching Allen eat.

"Okay lesson one boy." Allen immediately snapped to attention at Tyki's words, he was eager to learn. "You don't chew food with your mouth, you don't use that spoon for that meal you use this one, (long lecture on dining manners ensues). Finally sit up straight when you're eating and chew slower." Tyki said, finishing his long rant on dining etiquette."

"I think I got all that thank you Uncle Tyki for the lecture." Tyki winced at Allen's words.

"Allen please don't call me Uncle Tyki it makes me feel old. Just call me Tyki or big brother seeing as how all the Noah are technically sisters and brothers anyway."

"Sure Tyki I'll do that. Aren't you going to eat the rest of your breakfast?" Tyki looked down at his plate not feeling hungry anymore.

"No I'm not boy. You can have my food if you want it."

"Thank you Tyki." Allen smiled and ate the food like Tyki said to. Tyki was reviled that Allen seemed to be a receptive learner and picked up things easily.

"Now boy we are going to take an ark gate to a training ground to train."

**Somewhere in China**

"So boy here's your weapon the Earl asked me to give you." Tyki held out a black bracelet with a red crystal engraved on it. Allen gulped and nervously took it. A presence nudged at Allen's mind.

"Tyki I feel something in my mind." Allen panicked.

"Don't worry boy just reach out to it and find out what it wants." Tyki said calmly wondering if the fourteenth was announcing it's presence. Allen reached out to thing in his mind like Tyki suggested.

"Hello Allen." A voice echoed through his mind.

"Who are you?" Allen asked inside his head.

"I am your innocence, my name is Crown Clown. Allen I never meant to cause you harm and I am sorry I did. Use me how you will because, you are my master and I obey your commands. I will not let you become a fallen one and I will help shield you from the order. Allen walk your own path and I will do my best to help you."

"Thank you Crown Clown. I forgive you for causing me pain." Allen exited his mind and told Tyki what had happened.

"That's interesting." Tyki pondered over what Crown Clown had said. "It's probably the dark matter that has made Crown Clown have a change of heart Allen." Tyki was glad that this had happened because, now there was no chance of Allen becoming a fallen one.

"Tyki what's a fallen one." Allen asked looking up at him.

"Well, a fallen one is when an exorcist goes against his innocence and it turns him into a monster."

"That's horrible." Allen cried.

"Yes it is pretty gruesome. Now let's get down to training."

**A few hours later**

Through vigorous training Allen and Tyki had discovered a lot about Allen's weapon. Allen's innocence seemed to have 4 stages. Each stage could hurt anything except innocence, akuma and the Noahs. The first was a claw that could cut through lots of different materials, it could also expand to grab and catch things. The second was a gun that fired light beams. The third was a hand with sharp nails on it that could also cut through pretty much anything. The third stage also came with a white cape and mask that could be used defensively. The fourth and final stage was when the bracelet turned into a sword which Allen could grasp with both hands and swing. The sword also bared a similar appearance to the Earl's sword which Tyki didn't mention. Afterwards Tyki and Allen played Poker again resulting in Tyki losing all his clothes. Tyki then swore he would one day beat Allen in Poker. Both Tyki and Allen headed back using the ark gate. Allen's next lesson was with Lulubell.

**While Allen is being tutored in boring school subjects Tyki goes to see the Earl**

Tyki enters the Earl's room to see him knitting. For a powerful leader the Earl sure did have some odd habits.

"Ah Tyki pet how did Allen's training go?" The Earl enquired while knitting a pink scarf.

"It went fine. Wait a second did you just call me Tyki pet?"

"Yes I did it's your new nickname! It's good to hear Allen's training is going well. Do go into details about it." Tyki sighed.

"Earl please don't call me that." The Earl chuckled.

"I'll consider not calling you Tyki pet if you tell me how Allen's training went." Tyki then went into detail about Allen's training.

"Well that is fascinating. Clown Crown obviously wants to protect Allen which is a good thing. I'm glad I kept it around now. I'm not sure why Allen has a similar sword to mine. Innocence is a funny and annoying thing."

"Yes well I'm going to keep training Allen on how to fight and add in survival skills. I'm also planning on teaching him how to be a gentleman as well."

"That's good Tyki pet." Tyki flinched at the nickname. "Lulubell has also informed me Allen is a fast learner she thinks he will be able to go to school in a couple of months or so."

"Great! If that's all Earl I'm going to go see my friends." Tyki said wandering to the door.

"Yes that is all Tyki. Now about your nickname," Tyki looked hopefully up at the Earl, "it's staying so get used to it! Now have fun and be back in time for family dinner." Tyki's whole body posture sagged.

"Yes Earl," he said and walked out the door.

**Family dinner**

Allen and Lulubell had just come into the dining hall taking the seats they sat in before.

"Allen!" Road sang happily running over to hug him. Road wore a black school uniform dress with red and black striped socks and a red school bag.

"Hey Road how was school today?" Allen asked leaning back into his chair so his lungs didn't stop working.

"It was so boring. I just wanted to be here with you and Tyki having fun!" The Earl entered then a pink umbrella at his side. The umbrella had an pumpkin on top of it's head with black eyes as well as a mouth. A point stuck out of the pumpkins head.

"Road why did you stick me in your dream world Lero?" Allen blinked the umbrella had just started talking.

"Lero you wouldn't play with me." Road pouted while going to sit on her chair.

"Lero this is Allen who is going to be the new fourteenth Noah." The earl said.

"It's nice to meet you Lero." Allen said smiling graciously while wondering about how strange his life had become.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Lero." The Earl sat down with Lero in tow.

"Now Allen it has occurred to me you don't know about all the noahs powers."

"No I don't Earl." Allen replied curiously.

"Well each noah has the natural ability to control the akuma and skulls. Akuma are our soldiers when people mourning the loss of their love ones call for me, I arrive and reunite them with them. In return they join as one and become my weapon which can evolve in stages. Skulls are robots of sorts they protect the ark and can perform certain spells. All Noah are also immune to the poison in akuma blood and can move objects around without touching them. All the Noah are connected to each over and we can communicate telepathically. We can also control dark matter, and the Noah memory is also passed on.

Now each Noah has a special ability. I won't go into too much detail about it though. Tyki can pass through anything except innocence. Sheryl and can use threads of sorts to move people around at his will. Skin can use lighting and brute strength. Road can control people's dreams. Jasdevi can use their imagination. Lulubell can also transform." Allen nodded at this what the Earl had just said explained a lot of the things he had seen. Jasdevi then arrived looking mischievous.

"What are you to up to?" The Earl asked though he knew already. The Earl knew about anything that happens in the ark.

"Nothing." They both said to quickly as they sat down. "Anyway little brother how did your training go?" Debitto asked changing the subject.

"Well," Allen said holding out his left wrist, "I have this bracelet which will let me change it in to various stages. So, I can use it to attack and defend."

"That's cool." Debitto said, and then they started having a conversation about Allen's second stage as both the twins loved guns. Sheryl then came in looking angrily at the twins.

"Did you two rascals ruin my room?" Sheryl enquired angrily.

"No we didn't," Debitto replied, "We wrecked yours and Tyki's room." Tyki who had just come in heard all of this.

"You destroyed my room?" Tyki asked through gritted teeth. The twins began to realise using Sheryl's and Tyki's rooms for target practise with their guns might not have been a good idea. Both brothers furiously loomed over them.

"I think it's time we teach these uncouth twins a lesson don't, you think brother dearest."

"Yes Sheryl I agree." Both Twins gulped, and proceeded to run around the table their brothers hot on their heels. Allen and Road both laughed at this. Skin walked in and took a seat while all this happened. After a while the Earl stood up.

"Now now, return to your seats. Tyki and Sheryl I'll have your rooms cleaned up so calm down. Jasdevi don't destroy other people's rooms. Now how is everyone doing?"

"Good." Everyone said back to the Earl.

"So Allen how was your first day of training?" The Earl enquired.

"It was fun. I learnt a lot." Allen replied smiling at the Earl.

"Boy I was wondering how old are you?" Tyki asked.

"I'm not too sure. You see I was abandoned at birth so I don't actually have a birthday." Tyki and the rest were shocked to hear this. Sheryl immediately burst into tears.

"My poor son. God I hate sub humans they do such cruel things." Sheryl said tearfully while plotting the demise of Allen's birth parents when he found them.

"Okay boy you look to be about six. So lets say for all intents and purposes you are. When do you want your birthday to be?" Tyki requested.

"Um I'm not really sure." Allen said feeling touched his family cared about him so much.

"How about June thirteen. You were adopted by Sheryl then so it would make a good birthday." The Earl suggested.

"Yes then that's decided. Now lets eat." The Noah then all settled down to eat with Skin nearly killing Jasdevi for switching his Sundae with mash potato instead of ice cream. While Tyki and Sheryl plotted the twins doom. Then they went their own ways off on missions or playing pranks. The days continued like this for a long time.

**Thank you everyone for reading I really appreciate it. If anyone has any ideas for other pairings just name them. Keep in mind that Allen x Road is already taken though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I really appreciate it! Anyway from now on I'm going to post a chapter every Friday at any given time. The main reason why is I need more time for homework and revision which sucks. Anyway this chapter is mainly divided up into key events that happen before Allen turns fifthteen. This chapter is in everyone's pov. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter 7**

**First birthday**

The whole Noah family had gathered to celebrate Allen's first birthday with them. A lot had happened since Allen had first joined. He was now going to school with Road but, she was in a different class to him. Most of Allen's time was spent training with Tyki and playing with his family on the weekends. The twins had now taken to involving Allen in their plans to prank either Tyki or Sheryl, as both of them were too fond of Allen to hurt him. Road and Allen also played together a lot as they both lived together in the Kamelot household. There was a main family dinner every Sunday which all the Noah attended if they were able to. Allen also saw the Earl a lot as he would come to visit. Seeing as it was Allen's birthday all the Noah were present to give gifts.

"Okay Allen open mine first." Sheryl demanded happily handing over a box the size of a small car.

"Thank you Dad!" Allen sang cheerfully while giving Sheryl a nose bleed at the sight of Allen being so cute. Allen peeled back the sliver wrapping paper to reveal a new stack of clothes. Sheryl always insisted on buying clothes for both him and Road. The Earl also did this so both of them had enough clothes to supply a small country.

"Mine next boy." Tyki said smiling while watching Allen unwrap their presents. From all the training they did together Allen and Tyki had become really close. Tyki would often take him out to meet his friends and play poker.

"Thank you Tyki." Allen said, and started to unwrap his present. Inside was a new pack of cards and gloves. Allen squealed with delight he had always wanted his own set of cards. Tyki smirked at this. He always loved beating his brother at things and it was clear Allen liked his present more.

"Allen open mine next!" Road said jumping up and down on her chair excitedly.

"Okay Road! And thank you." Allen smiled and laughed at the girl's antics. He opened a box to reveal a few new ribbons for his collars. Allen grinned and hugged Road. Surprisingly, Road blushed and buried her head in Allen's shoulder to cover this. Nobody noticed this but the Earl as they were to taken up in Sheryl crying over Allen not hugging him for his gift. Before the room could flood with tears Allen hugged his dad. This resorted in Sheryl squealing with happiness and fainting on the floor. Tyki sniggered at this and promptly got an elbow in the ribs from Road for laughing at her dad.

Allen opened Lulubell's gift next which was a new school book to read. Allen enjoyed reading but his life was so hectic he barely got to do it. Skin's gift to him was a box of candy. This was very thoughtful in Skin's case as he would have usually just have eaten them himself. Both twins got him some make-up and prank stuff. Their gift was mainly based off of what they liked but it was the thought that count. The last gift to open was from the Earl.

"Okay Allen open my gift!" The Earl said smiling enjoying having all his awakened family here with him and Allen. Allen unwrapped the gift carefully. Knowing the earl anything could be in that small box. One fluffy gold wing poked out the box and then another. Allen gazed in surprise when a round buttery ball with wings leapt out the box and snuggled close to him.

"Allen this is Tim. He is going to be your golem so you can always contact us! Tim can record anything and show you it as well as store things. I hope you like him!" Allen face broke into an even wider grin.

"Thank you!" Allen ran up and hugged. "I've always wanted a pet like Tim." The Earl chuckled and hugged him back. He was glad now more than ever he had found Allen when he did. The evening continued with lots of games and laughs as everyone enjoyed themselves.

**First mission**

Allen and Tyki stood on a roof overlooking London. Rain feel down hitting them but, neither paid any attention to it.

"Are you sure your ready little brother?" Tyki asked for the fifty time. He was anxious, this was Allen's first mission it was the Earl's birthday present to him as he had just turned ten. Tyki was worried his brother would get hurt. Unlike the rest of them Allen was still human and not a Noah so he was fragile even with his training.

"Don't worry Tyki." Allen soothed, his eyes were lit up with fiery determination. "I'll complete this mission brother. After all I have to do is to get the innocence before that girl exorcist does." Tyki sighed. When Allen made up his mind nothing could stop him. He supposed he could and would jump in if anything bad got out of hand. No one was allowed to hurt his little brother after all.

"Anyway I'll be off Tyki. Crown Clown has located the innocence. I'll meet you back here when I have it."

"Okay boy. Be safe and don't get into trouble. If you get overwhelmed back down and come get me."

"Yes Tyki." Allen jumped off the road activating his bracelet to land safely. He liked London, part of Tyki's and Allen's training involved going to lots of different places. England was his favourite country and birth place. Allen walked through the streets careful to not draw attention. His reddish brown locks were pulled back into a ponytail. Allen was wearing a suit to look smart as both Sheryl and the Earl insisted he needed to be.

Allen took off in a sprint sensing the innocence he hid around a corner as he watched two people in long creamy coats talking. He could sense the innocence on them. Finders. They were a type of people in the annoying black order. They couldn't use innocence so instead they went to towns to find it. Allen smirked this was going to be easy. The exorcist girl Tyki had said was coming wasn't there yet, which meant all he had to do was grab the innocence. He immediately burst into tears the finders jumped startled by the sudden crying. They followed the noise to find a young boy of about ten crying his eyes out.

"Hush sweetie." The female finder leaned down to hug the boy not noticing his hand dart into her pocket and pull out the innocence. The other finder stood awkwardly on the side not knowing what to do.

"Are you lost?" The female founder questioned. Allen snivelled while silently thanking his dad for making him take acting, art and music classes.

"Yes." Allen said sorrowfully. Tyki smiled from the shadows watching Allen play the numb sub humans for fools. He stepped out the shadows dusting off his clothes. Tyki calmly went up to the male finder and put his tease inside him. Tyki had a golem like Allen's but instead of just having one he had lots of them that grew in numbers when feeding off humans. Tyki used his ability to put them inside of people to finish them off and make more tease. His golems had a vicious bite and protected him.

"Thank you miss," the female finder let go of Allen and turned to face him, "for looking after my little brother. But, we have got what we came for and I think it's time to go." Tyki slid his hand into her body putting the tease there.

"You see you annoying pest nobody can know about Allen before he turns so this is where your life ends." Tyki laughed cheerily.

"Tyki lets go home so I can show the Earl the innocence I got!" Allen's eyes lit up with excitement from completing his first mission.

"Sure boy." Tyki grinned and both brothers steeped through the ark gate.

**Welcome to the clan**

Lavi sighed fiddling with his hair he wasn't used to wearing it up yet. But, then again his new identity meant his look had to change as well. The official Bookman his master, (though he was more like a grandpa instead) had decided that for Lavi's final training before taking over from him would be to live with the Noah family and record their side of history. Lavi sighed he wasn't supposed to but, he missed his master who was recording history from the black order's perspective.

He arrived to a beautiful town with white houses and constant sunlight. Lavi was surprised to say the least. With the Noah family's reputation he had suspected more doom and gloom than the Greek Island type of structures. A young teenager walked towards him. Reddish hair curled and fell to his shoulders. The young boy's skin was very pale and he wore a suit with a ribbon tied around his neck.

"Hello!" He sang happily, "I'm Allen it's nice to make your acquaintance." Allen smiled holding out his hand. Lavi grinned and shook his hand.

"Lavi Bookman and it's nice to meet you to. Allen are you a Noah?" I was curious the young boy before me who looked to be in his teens and disagreed with everything I had heard about the Noah. I found myself liking him even though I wasn't here to make friends.

"No unfortunately I'm yet to turn into a full Noah but, I don't mind as long as I'm with my family. Lets go meet them." Allen cried grabbing Lavi's hand and dragging him along. Lavi couldn't help laughing whatever his life was going to be like here it didn't seem like it was going to be dull.

**Fifthteen at last**

Allen smiled contently. It was the eve of his fifthteen birthday his Dad had thrown a lavish ball. Everyone was there all the Noah had brought gifts and Lavi and Tyki had hung out with him. Since coming to the Noah family Lavi had decided to abandon the bookman's policy of no feelings which made him an honorary member of their clan. Lavi fit in well he helped the twins play pranks with Allen. When Allen's training came about Lavi took part to. This caused Allen, Tyki and Lavi to become very close. Lavi also became Allen's best friend. The Earl had given Lavi a hammer to fight with it was made out of dark matter and had lots of different functions. Suddenly, a presence swept across Allen's mind.

"Hello my cute nephew! Now I'm happy to tell you that you're going to finally be a full-fledged Noah now. However, it's going to hurt… a lot." Then the transformation kicked off.

**So guys I hoped you liked my chapter as it was quiet difficult to write. I'm thinking of maybe pairing up Tyki x Lavi but, I want to know what you guys think. Warning: the chapters are going to get longer as I'll have more time to write them. Now please review with feedback and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Now thanks to your wonderful reviews I have decided to keep Lavi and Tyki as a couple but, they will be more of a side pairing and the main one I will focus on is Allen and Road.**

**Now I'm also thinking about writing a story set in today's time with poker pair (Allen and Tyki) but, I haven't worked out all the details yet. Pretty much every character I write about in History Rewritten will feature in the other fanfiction but, their personality may be different. The story will also be set in high school but, with a bit of a twist.**

**Please review to let me know your thoughts on my stories and thank you for reading!**

**Chapter 8**

**Millennium Earl's pov**

Everyone had felt the fourteenth begin to awaken. I had ordered all my family to bid farewell to the guests, they didn't like this as all of them wanted to go see Allen. I had decided over the years that I would try to repair the fourteenth's and mine's relationship. This is why I needed to chat to him privately without everyone else clouding around me. Nobody except me, Road and a certain highly annoying General knew that the fourteenth had betrayed me and I wanted to keep it that way. Slowly I opened the door to Allen's room.

I had grown very fond of Allen over the years as well as all the family. The young boy had a big heart and he only looked down upon sub humans and exorcists. He also loved the akuma despite their gruesome appearances. When I entered the room I found Allen lying on the bed. He appeared to be asleep but I knew better.

"Neah I know you're there come out and talk." I said gently. I'm trying to avoid unnecessary conflict between me and the fourteenth by not getting angry. Allen's eyelashes fluttered open revealing golden eyes. He sat up and sharply looked over at me.

"Earl. I still haven't forgiven you for killing me." I flinched slightly at that. But, in all fairness he did start it all off.

"Yes, but Neah you are the one who betrayed me in the first place so it's your fault to. How is Allen doing by the way?"

"Allen's doing well." Neah's voice was filled with pride. He was after all Allen's adopted uncle. "He is really strong and kind as well as cute. Earl. At the moment he's asleep as I don't want him hearing our little chat." Neah tone of voice suddenly became very dangerous, "I hope you have some kind of plan to deal with those filthy sub humans that hurt my darling nephew." I smiled slightly Neah hadn't changed much. His personality was slightly bipolar as he would be happy one minute and murderous the next. Then again most of the Noah were like that but, it was more obvious with Neah.

"Yes I have a plan. When Allen awakens properly I thought our first stop would be to pay those sub humans a visit and slaughter them." Neah laughed at this already back to his carefree mode.

"What a good plan, you always did come up with good ones." I smiled, and gathered my courage to ask him the question I had been wondering about for years.

"Neah why did you betray me and kill your brothers?" Neah sighed and played with the sky blue sheets.

"One day when I was out on a mission I ran into General Cross and Mana. They were good friends which I was surprised about as I told Mana to stay away from those exorcists. I sat down to chat to them for a bit to try and find out more about why Mana was talking to him. They informed me about this mysterious third side to the war and said they were both members of it, and asked if I wanted to join. I agreed to thinking I could find out information on it and report back to you. But, you guys found out and got the wrong impression and started trying to kill Mana and capture me. I didn't mean to kill anyone I just wanted to protect Mana." The fourteenth looked down at the bed nervously. I was a little surprised to hear this I had always thought that Neah had betrayed me. However, as I thought before it was all the General's and Mana's fault for getting my youngest brother mixed up in this other side.

"What is the third side?" I asked curiously.

"Oh it's just some retired exorcist and ordinary people working together to try and end this war by killing off both sides. They are all probably dead now anyway. I was a fool to join them in the first place. I just wanted Mana to be okay. I'm sorry Earl." I was surprised to say the least. I thought Neah would never forgive me or it would take a lot of time for it to happen.

"Don't worry Neah what you did has been forgotten about only me and Road remember. I forgive you and so does Road. Are you going to tell Allen about any of this by the way?" The fourteenth's face broke into a smile from my words.

"Thank you Earl. I'm not going to tell Allen about this as I think he shouldn't have my actions weighing him down. I won't tell the other Noah either. Now Earl it's time Allen wakes up so I must be going. It was nice talking to you and thank you for this second chance." The fourteenth closed his eyes when he opened them again they were back to their normal storm grey colour.

"Earl. What are you doing in my room?" Allen questioned.

"Oh I was just checking up on you and Neah. How are you feeling Allen?" I asked worriedly.

"I feel okay Earl at the moment. Uncle Neah is helping me through the pain." I smiled; Neah was always diligent when it came to helping out family members. If only that had worked years ago but, the past was in the past after all so I wouldn't worry about it anymore. The only problem that I could foresee was that exorcist General Cross. I would have to find a way to eliminate him soon the more painful method the better. I would also have to make sure that everyone on this third side was dead as well.

"Allen what do you think of Neah?"

"Uncle is really nice. He keeps telling me fun stories of him and Mana and the other Noah. The only downside is he keeps calling me cute." I laughed at that, which made Allen blush. This only increased his overall cuteness.

"That because you are cute~"

"I'm not! Men aren't meant to be cute that's what Tyki says."

"Well you're not a man yet Allen dear so we can all still call you cute." I sang, "plus Tyki pet is cute to!" Allen then grumbled something about embarrassing families. Suddenly, Road connected to my mind.

"Millene all the guests are gone. How is Allen doing?" Road said worriedly.

"He's fine Road, Neah is helping him through it, and has taken on the role of his Uncle. You'll be happy to hear me and Neah made up. His betrayal was all a big misunderstanding."

"I knew it! This is why I tried to stop you all going mental, well more than usual."

"Yes I know Road. The fourteenth agreed to not tell Allen about that bit of his past as well. We are putting this all behind us."

"Can we come and see Allen now. Sheryl and Tyki are both threating to knock down the house if they don't see him."

"Yes you can come see him. However, he's only going to be allowed four visitors at a time seeing as the first stage has only just begun."

"Okay Millene." Road cut the connection no doubt going to calm her father and brother down.

"Allen I'll be leaving now so you can see the others. I don't want more than four people in here at once as you shouldn't be overcrowded."

"Yes Earl."

**Everyone's pov after the Earl had left**

Sheryl slammed open the door and immediately running over to Allen.

"Allen does it hurt anywhere." Sheryl shrieked looking Allen over frantically. Tyki followed by Lavi calmly walked through the door as Road zipped past them to see Allen.

"Don't worry guys Neah is shielding me from most of the pain but, he says that it will start to kick in soon." Road bit her lip, it always pained her to see her family members could through such torment especially Allen. Sheryl broke down into tears at the idea of Allen getting hurt.

"You're finally going to be a fully-fledged Noah boy." Tyki smiled but was secretly worried about Allen.

"Yeah Allen you're going to be fine." Lavi chimed in for good measure, although he was also anxious about his best friend's well-being.

"Thanks guys for the support. I don't care about the pain I'm just happy about becoming a proper Noah and Neah's cool as well."

"Neah hasn't done anything inappropriate to you Allen has he?" Sheryl questioned immediately switching into an ultra-protective father mode.

"No, Uncle Neah hasn't done anything inappropriate to me at all Dad." Sheryl nose started to bleed when Allen called him Dad which caused him to faint. Tyki rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe that Sheryl still fainted from blood loss when he had a nose bleed pretty much anytime he saw his children.

"The cheek, I should be questioning him about that." Neah murmured furiously. "He's the one that constantly hugs you." Allen laughed mentally.

"Uncle Neah he's my Dad he's supposed to do that."

"Yes well I still don't like it but, all your friends seem nice some more than others." Road grinned she could tell that Allen and Neah were having a private conversation.

"Now all of you should go." Road stated, while climbing up to sit next to Allen on his bed. Allen was in his own wold talking to Neah so he didn't see what was going on.

"Why Road?" Tyki questioned.

"Allen needs his rest for the stigmas to appear. I'm going to stay with him to calm his dreams so he is in not in too much pain." Tyki nodded at this and slung his brother over his shoulder.

"We understand. See you soon boy get some rest." Tyki sang while carrying his older brother out of the door who was still past out.

"See ya later Allen, get well soon." Lavi cried before following Tyki out and closing the door. Allen blinked and looked down at Road. In the years that had gone by Allen had increased in height so he was just about 30cm taller than Road. Road was the only one he was taller than, everyone else in the family was a few inches taller.

"Road where did everyone go?" Road giggled.

"While you were busy talking to Neah I made them leave so you can get some rest." Road sang, finding it adorable that Allen was so lost in thought he couldn't see what was going on.

"Well are you going to leave then?" Allen asked.

"No Silly. I'm staying here from now on to make sure your dreams are painless."

"Oh okay then." Allen blushed but quickly shook his head. He shouldn't be nervous about sleeping beside Road while he was going through the transition. After all she must have done this for the others to. Beside Road was like a sister to him and a really good friend. He didn't think of her as a girlfriend even though she was really cute. But, he wasn't going to go there. Neah wasn't helping matters by excitedly talking about his nephew's first crush. Allen quickly lay down before his Uncle could start singing about him and Road kissing in a tree.

"Okay Allen go to sleep." Road smiled and started to sing, (**Song by Lauren Aquilina – Sinners it's a great song you should listen to, all rights go to the artist of this song**).

"Our lives are stores, waiting to be told

In search of silver linings, we discovered gold

And judgment taught us that our hearts were wrong

But they're the ones that we'll look down upon

The rules say our emotions don't comply

But we'll defy the rules until we die

So lets be sinners to be saints

And lets be winners by mistake

The world may disapprove

But my world is only you

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

You showed me feelings I've never felt before

We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door

But how can you expect me not to eat,

When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?

So lets be sinners to be saints

And lets be winners by mistake

The world may disapprove

But my world is only you

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

Our hearts are too ruthless to break

Lets start fires for heavens sake

Our hearts are too ruthless to break

Lets start fires for heavens sake

Our hearts are too ruthless to break

Lets start fires for heavens sake

Our hearts are too ruthless to break

So lets be sinners to be saints

And lets be winners by mistake

The world may disapprove

But my world is only you

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me

And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me"

Road smiled as she finished off the song. She loved this song she had picked it up somewhere over the years. Whenever she sang it the song reminded her of her family particularly Allen. She had known for some time she had romantic feelings for Allen. She had wanted to wait to act upon them till Allen was older. Road had been thinking about starting her plans when Allen was sixteen but, now he was turning into a Noah she had decided to go ahead. Calmly, Road looked down at Allen. His soft reddish brown hair surrounded his head. He was still wearing the suit from the ball. Road quickly took off his jacket and shoes to make him more comfortable. Road made sure all through the night that Allen never had a single bad dream.

"Allen when your transformations complete I'm going to tell you how I feel about you." Road promised while Allen slept peacefully.

**Okay guys I hoped you liked this chapter. I added a song because, I thought it went well with the storyline and Road's feelings for Allen and the Noah's feelings in general. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, thanks for all the great reviews they're really encouraging! I'm going up date after I finish and edit each chapter now as it's nearly the summer holidays.**

**Now I'm trying to think of a title for a new fanficton I'm going to start writing. I have a few options as you can see below. Could you pretty please review me with your favourite name out of them:**

**Heaven or Hell**

**Black and White**

**Welcome to the Noah's side**

**Crosslight (nothing to do with the general it just sounded cool in my head)**

**Nothing is what it seems**

**The story is going to be set in 2014 for the majority of it. The main pairing will be Allen x Tyki and pretty much everyone will be in high school or going to university. But I'm not giving too much away yet. Please review and say which title you like best.**

**Chapter 9**

**Everyone's pov (continues on from last chapter)**

Allen and Road slept beside each other all through the night. Occasionally a family member would pop their head in to check on the two but, they left afterwards not wanting to disturb them. Allen woke up first.

**Allen's pov**

I yawned and started rubbing sleep out of my eyes. All through the night I had been dreaming about Neah and the Noah. I guess this was the way the memories would be transferred to me. I looked down at Road and blushed. She was so cute her spiky hair was all over the place, (more than usual) and she looked incredibly peaceful in her sleep.

"Ah my cute nephew is so in love!" Neah sang happily in my head.

"I'm not Uncle. Road's like my sister nothing more." I replied.

"Oh stop denying it nephew! If you don't do something about your feelings soon she will probably be swept off her feet by someone else." I paled slightly at that. The thought of someone else being in a relationship with Road made be angry for some reason. Neah started laughing in my head.

"What is it Uncle?" I asked curiously.

"Well nephew you're jealous of the idea of another man with Road and you don't even realise it. You better act quickly, Road is quiet a catch after all!" Neah then went quiet. I pondered over what Neah had said. I couldn't be jealous. Road was like a little sister to me even though she was older. But, then again recently I had started to feel differently towards her. Maybe this was what Neah was talking about?

"There we go. I knew you would get there in the end dear nephew." Neah smiled in my head.

"Okay I admit I may have some feelings towards her. But, I don't think she feels the same way."

"Nephew do you love her," Neah's tone was serious for once which surprised me, "because if you do it doesn't matter if she likes you or not, but you have to tell her." Do I love Road? It was a simple question but so hard to answer. I mean of course I loved her she was a dear friend and more. However, did I have romantic feelings for her? I looked down at her sleeping face she was just so cute and adorable. Even the idea of someone else with her made me jealous.

"Yes. I do love her." I whispered out loud.

**Road's pov**

I woke up to see Allen looking in the mirror of his room. He was doing really well the first stigma had appeared in his sleep the second and third must have shown up when I had drifted off to. His skin was already turning grey in places. His forehead was bleeding but, Allen didn't seem to notice. The biggest change was Allen's eyes. Grey eyes had turned into golden ones with hints of molten sliver.

"Allen." I called out letting him know I was awake.

"Oh, hey Road." Was it my imagination or did Allen blush when he saw me.

"Allen lets get you cleaned up you're bleeding." I smiled getting up and leading him to the bathroom. I carefully wiped his forehead to get the blood off. Thankfully the stigmas had stopped bleeding after I had done this. However, Allen had gone bright red.

"What is it Allen? Do you have a fever?" I said putting my hand on my forehead and the other on his to check for the differences in temperatures.

"No I don't." Allen choked out and the blush increased.

"Okay then lets go back into you room." I replied frowning. I then led Allen back into his room. We sat down on the bed. I guess now was the best time to tell him about my feelings. I didn't want to confess my feelings in front of the other family members.

"There is something I have to tell you Road."

"I need to tell you something to Allen. You can go first though." I smiled encouragingly.

"Road I've been feeling different around you for some time. Neah has helped me understand why. Road I-I have liked you ever since I've met you. You've always been there for me whenever I needed you. Over time I have developed romantic feelings for you. A-and I'm in love with you in a romantic way not a brotherly and sisterly kind of way." Allen said anxiously and looked down at the floor.

I couldn't believe it, Allen returned my feelings. Throwing caution to the wind I leaned over and pressed our lips together in a simple kiss. Allen face was a pretty picture of shock.

"I love you to Allen. I was just going to confess as well." I sang grinning and hugged him. Allen smiled and returned the hug.

**Allen's pov**

I was so happy; words could not express the feelings bubbling up within me. Road loved me to. Everything was just perfect in that moment. Road smiled up at me.

"So when should we tell the others about our relationship?" I asked pushing a few pieces of hair out of Road's face.

"After your transformation I think. Hopefully Dad won't throw too big of a fit like he does every single time somebody asks us out."

"Yeah for the Noah of desires he sure hates it when somebody desires any of us" Allen laughed at his own joke.

"I'll go get us something to eat." Road said detaching herself from him and heading out the door. As soon as she left Neah started talking.

"On my god my sweet nephew has finally got his first girlfriend!" Neah sang happily while jumping up and down. "I can already hear the wedding bells ringing. Can I be the godparent to your first child?"

"Uncle Neah! Me and Road have only just gotten in to a relationship. I'm not just going to propose on the spot! But, thank you for helping me understand my feelings."

"No problem my dear nephew! After all it's my job to help you after all we are family."

"Yeah we are." I smiled. Lavi chose that moment to pop his head around the door.

"Hey Allen how are you feeling?" He asked walking in.

"I'm great Lavi. How have you been? How is everyone?" Lavi smiled at my questions.

"Everybody is good just worried about you. But, I need to ask you something urgently." Lavi said looking down at the ground.

"Oh what is it?" I enquired curiously.

"Has Tyki said anything about me recently?" I blinked, Tyki had in fact only days before my transformation admitted to me he had a crush on Lavi. Due to the way Lavi was blushing like some of the girls at my school I guessed the feelings were mutual.

"Oh do you like him?" I replied smiling.

"No no he's a guy I like girls." Lavi said his blush only building. "But, for some reason when I'm around him none of that matters." I grinned at Lavi's answer.

"Lavi you definitely like Tyki, I also have a feeling he likes you to. Now you need to go confess before one of those rich girls gets him first." I stated, remembering what Neah had said to me to get me to confess to Road.

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do. Now you better get going and confess before I tell Tyki for you."

"Okay! Bye Allen you are the best and thanks for helping me." Lavi said quickly before running out of my room to find Tyki. I hoped Lavi and Tyki would get together they made an unusual couple but, I had a feeling they would balance each over out well.

"Ah, young love in its purest of forms." Neah said laughing in my head at Lavi's reactions.

"Yeah love must be in the air or something." I replied.

"With the way things are going maybe even the Earl will fall in love." Neah smirked at the idea while Allen laughed. Road came in to the room then followed by an akuma carry trays on trays of food.

"Allen I didn't know what you wanted so I got you bits of everything."

"Thank you Road." I sang and started eating. It took me a minute to clear all the plates while Neah marvelled at my eating speed. My forehead then started to hurt.

"Allen you better lie down it looks like you're starting to go into the last stage of your transformation. I'll go get the Earl." Road said worriedly and ran to get the Earl.

"Don't worry sweet nephew the pain will all be over soon." Neah said soothingly in his head. I curled in on myself the pain was horrible. It reminded me of the time an angry group of villages had nailed my arm to a board of wood and tried to cut it off. I had somehow managed to escape but, my arm hurt for months after that. Neah growled in my head.

"I swear nephew the whole family is going to pay those people back for what they did to you."

"Thank you Uncle." I said weakly. The Earl and Road rushed in. Leaning over me the Earl touched my forehead which immediately relieved some of the pain.

"Just bare with it Allen. Me and Road will stay right here with you through the last stage the other members of the family are going to come see you to." I nodded before drifting off into a sea of memories.

**Earl's pov**

It hurt me to see Allen in such pain. But, he would be fine as soon as he got past the final stage. All the other Noah drifted in. Every time a new Noah went through his or her transition they reached out to the others that had already transformed. The more Noah present the less painful the final stage would be. An hour or so went by and Allen's skin finally turned fully grey. The seven Noah stigmas were now all present on his forehead. Allen's normal brown and reddish hair had turned into a blood red colour. When he opened his they were golden with flecks of sliver which was unusual as most of the Noah's had just golden eyes.

Road and Sheryl ran over to hug Allen, who smiled and hugged them back. While everyone else grinned watching the cute display.

"So Allen do you want to test out your new powers?"

"Yes Earl I would love." Allen sang with a wide grin on his face.

"Okay let's all go then on a family outing." The Earl chirped.

**Allen's pov**

**In the towns that hurt Allen**

Screams filled the air as the fury of the Noah descended on upon the towns. Lavi stood by and watched while this was happening occasionally joining in to help Tyki. Lavi had pulled me aside to tell me he had confessed to Tyki and they were now going out. In return I told him out me and Road, both of us were extremely happy for the other.

I walked through the town calmly humming a song. From what I gathered from what Neah had told me my powers consisted of: the basic Noah abilities of being able to control akuma and skulls as well as being immune to their poisons, control over dark matter and making things move and being able to talk telepathically with my family.

However, my special abilities were being able to control the ark by being able to move it and command it to do things. I could also open new ark gates to places I had been to, which would be handy as I had travelled all over the entire world for my training with Tyki. I could also use my voice to hypnotise people and drive them crazy. My ears had become stronger and could pick up any sound. I could also play any instrument and understand all languages. In addition, certain melodies I could play would affect people in different ways. All my new abilities sounded really cool. I now had advanced healing like all the Noah did which was awesome. I had decided to keep Crown Clown as it didn't do me any harm and just wanted to serve me.

As I walked through the town I felt no pity for the town's people. They deserved this for being horrible to me. I tested out all my new abilities on them mixed in with Crown Clown. I loved being a Noah it was an amazing thing. I hated the Black Order and the exorcist that served it even more now as well as the sub humans. Lavi was different of course and he would always be my best friend. I smiled looking up at the sky as the last town fell. I was Allen Kamelot the fourteenth Noah of destruction, also known as the Noah of music. And the war against the Black Order was due to start soon.

**Okay guys hoped you liked my chapter! Please review me with your response and your favourite title!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your marvellous reviews. I've decide to go with the title Welcome to the Noah's side as it was the most popular for my new fanfiction.**

**Heads up to all when I start writing Welcome to the Noah's side I will also be writing History Rewritten so the updates will be less frequent. I will update after I wrote and edited a chapter but, both fanfictions won't be updated at the same time. Thank you all for reading.**

**Chapter 10**

**Black order everyone's pov**

A large room was filled with paper, it was everywhere. A young man with black spiky hair under a white floppy hat sat behind a desk full of paperwork. His dark eyes hid behind glasses as he yawned loudly. The man wore a long white robe with the Black Order's sign on it. In the middle of the room was a row of chairs. An old man sat upon one. He was mostly bald with one stubborn tuft of hair standing up on his head. His face was wrinkled and black marks circled his eyes. Like the other man the older one wore the Black Order's sign but instead of a white outfit his was black and silver. Two chairs were empty in in the office obviously waiting for some people to fill them.

The large oak door leading to the office opened revealing two individuals. One was a pretty doll like girl with dark green hair, done up in two ponytails. She had amethyst eyes and wore a similar uniform to the older man. The other was a younger man with dark blue long hair. His eyes were also dark standing out against pale skin. Like the others he also wore his black uniform and had hair up in a high ponytail. At the sight of the Two the man in white leapt up.

"My darling little sister has finally come to see me." Squealed the man in white running over to hug her. He was stopped though by a sharp sword.

"Komui did you call us here to talk or just to greet Lenalee because, if it's the second option I'll gut you. I was in the middle of eating Soba so this better be good." The man with the navy hair growled out angrily.

"Now now Kanda calm down. Can't a man just greet his adorable little sister without having Mugen (**the sword**) pulled out upon him? Just sit down with Bookman it is important so there is no need to hurt me." Komui replied hurriedly, not liking the evil glint in Kanda's eye.

"Che." Kanda stated before sitting down he was obviously still annoyed at Komui. Lenalee took her seat to.

"Now what I have called you here for today is to tell you about a series of mass murders going on. The generals already know and all the other exorcists are out on the field. Yesterday a series of towns in Britain were wiped off the map in a bloody way. There were no survivors and all bodies looked like they had been put through serious torment before death."

"That's awful!" Lenalee exclaimed. "Those poor people what did they do to deserve this."

"We're not sure Lenalee," Komui stated smiling at his sister, "but it could be the work of akuma that is why I'm sending the three of you on a mission to check the area."

"I may have a theory on who may have done this." Bookman murmured quietly.

"Oh please share Bookman." Komui said leaning forwards.

"I can't say till I have seen the bodies." Bookman replied. Komui frowned but didn't press on the matter.

"Okay then you should all get going here are some folders with extra information on." Komui passed out the folders. His bottom lip then started to quiver.

"What is it Brother?" Lenalee asked putting down her folder to inspect her brother.

"I just can't take it." Komui flung himself at his sister hugging on to her for dear life. "Why does my cute little sister have to go on such a dangerous mission? You should just stay here and let the other two be murdered." Kanda and Bookman both sighed at the sight Komui always acted like this whenever Lenalee got a mission.

"Brother let go of me I'll be fine." Lenalee struggled in his grip. At the moment a few scientists in white lab coats entered the room. They immediately ran over to get Komui away from Lenalee.

"Komui you need to let your sister go now. She has an important mission" One of the scientist said.

"Yes." The others all chorused.

"But, I don't want to. My precious Lenalee should just stay here and brighten my day" Komui burst into tears and refused to let go.

**A while later**

It had taken the whole science department to get Komui to let go of Lenalee. Finally, Bookman, Kanda and Lenalee departed on a boat to England. I took them a few days to reach there. Kanda frequently complained about the lack of Soba and why the killer couldn't have chosen a country where they made it. Lenalee smiled and tried to pretend she wasn't with the angry blue head. Bookman just stared out the window. They finally arrived at one of the towns.

Silence. It was the first thing you noticed there was no noise to fill the void. Bodies littered the streets. Women, children the elderly none had been spared from this bloodbath. The streets were painted red. Lenalee broke down in to tears.

"Who could have done this?" She whimpered between tears. Kanda eyes remained emotionless as he gazed at the scene before him. Bookman walked over to a pile of bodies to examine them.

"I know." Bookman said simply standing up from leaning over the dead. Kanda's and Lenalee's eyes immediately snapped towards him.

"There is this clan of people called the Noah. They are human like you and I but, they are said to be more advanced. I don't know much about them as they are surrounded by mystery. They serve the Millennium Earl and are part of his family. This bloodbath wasn't made by akuma but by them. I can tell this from the brief time periods in history when they appeared. The noahs would often leave a bloodbath behind at the start of their new appearance."

"What do you mean at the start?" Kanda asked. Bookman looked up at the young children before him. Both were in the teens they had barely started living. He was then reminded of his apprentice Lavi who he had sent to live among the Noah. All of them were too young to fight or watch this war unfold. Bookman quickly banished his thoughts; he had learned a long time ago to not have emotions

"I mean that this war has just started and this is the Noahs way of saying hello. Now I'm going to contact headquarters you two have another look around." Kanda nodded as Lenalee got up. Bookman found a phone in a nearby building. He rang Komui straight away.

"Black Order, Komui speaking."

"Komui I've confirmed who has done this."

"Who was it?" Komui asked rocking back on his chair while putting off paperwork.

"A clan called the Noah. I believe I have told you about them before."

"Yes you did," murmured Komui quietly. His mind suddenly began filling with dread at what Bookman had told him and the other officials about the Noah can.

"I also heard you say something about your apprentice staying with them."

"Yes Lavi my apprentice is living with them right now."

"Could it be possible if he could come work for us instead?" Komui asked.

"No Lavi has a job to do. Even though we have the same job we are on different sides after all. If we were to meet we would be enemies and we would have to fight for the sake of recording history." Bookman answered plainly. However, the thought of fighting his apprentice made him sick.

"We all have our roles to play whether we like them or not." Komui said sadly.

"Yes we do I'll fully inform you when I get back to headquarters."

"Bye then. Tell my cute and adorable little sister I love her and she needs to come back soon." Komui sang before hanging up. Bookman sighed Komi had such a big sister complex. He then went out to find Lenalee and Kanda.

**In the ark everyone's pov**

It was a fairly normal evening in the ark. All the family sat around the dinner table. The twins were happily talking about how many people they killed and what methods they used with Sheryl. Tyki and Lavi were sneaking glances at each other while pretending to pay attention to Lulubell who was talking about her akuma servant Mimi. Road and Allen were talking cheerfully about Allen's new abilities as they did homework together. Skin just ate candy. The Earl sat at the head of the table just observing his perfect family.

Allen and Road shared a look they had decided to tell their family about their relationship now. Allen cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, and road went to stand next to him. Everyone turned towards the young couple. Allen smiled nervously.

"During my transformation me and Road confessed to each over." Allen said while studying the floor.

"Yeah we are now dating." Road sang happily throwing her arms around Allen. Tyki and Lavi smiled as they already knew. The twins just continued talking. Lulubell and Skin went back to eating. The Earl calmly nodded as he had known all along. One the best things about being the head of the Noah clan was the ability to know about whatever was going on in the ark. Sheryl stared at his children like they had sprouted two heads.

"But, you can't date you're brother and sister." Sheryl stated in shock. Both Road and Allen pouted at this.

"Well they can technically as they aren't related by blood." The Earl replied calmly dabbing his mouth with a napkin.

"Daddy we love each over so it shouldn't be a problem." Road said sweetly. Sheryl gulped trying to remain serious at the cute display.

"Yeah Dad even if we love each over it doesn't mean we love you any less." Allen added. Sheryl sighed giving in; he couldn't stand seeing his children upset.

"Fine I give in you two can date as long as both my beautiful children are happy."

"Yay." Both Road and Allen chorused as they ran around the table to hug their Dad. Tyki then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"While we are all saying who we are in love with I just wanted to say," Tyki leaned over and hugged Lavi, "That me and Lavi have also started dating." Everyone reacted the same as last time. Allen and Road smiled still hugging Sheryl as he gaped at the new couple.

"When did this happen?" Spluttered Sheryl.

"Well Lavi confessed to me during Allen's transformation. I of cause said yes because, I've loved this bunny for years." Lavi smiled up at Tyki and gave him a peck on the check. Sheryl promptly fainted. Allen and Road detangled themselves from their Dad and went to sit back down holding hands. One thing was for sure things were sure getting interesting around here. The Earl smile became even larger.

"You all have my blessing my dear family. However, Tyki and Lavi you may need to work harder to get Sheryl to accept your relationship as Lavi isn't technically a Noah. Now goodnight all."

"Goodnight Earl." The Noah chorused drifting back to their rooms. Sheryl was left sleeping on the table.

**Okay I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**

**My first chapter of Welcome to the Noah's side will be posted sometime on 18****th**** of July when I break up from school. I'll update this story sooner though.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys sorry for the wait I've been really busy. I'm also writing Welcome to the Noah's side and the first chapter will be put online on 18.06.14 which is next Friday, when my school also breaks up for the summer holidays. Thank you everyone for reviewing and following my story.**

**Chapter 11**

**Allen's pov**

I calmly walked towards the Earl's office. Road was at school so I wouldn't see her until she got back which was way too long in my opinion. Since we told the rest of our family about our relationship Road and I had spent a lot of time together. Lavi and Tyki had been doing the same when Sheryl wouldn't come along and break them up. Dad was still taking Lavi's and Tyki's relationship badly. It was nothing to do with them being both male which was frowned upon but, the fact was that Sheryl was a very overprotective brother. I knocked on the Earl's door before entering.

The Earl was in his human form. His skin was pale and he had a light stubble. Both his hair and eyes were dark black. Nobody except our family had seen him in this form except when he attended parties for a short time. The Earl greeted me with a smile.

"Allen I've got a mission for you. There is innocence in the Town of Mater. It's a dreary place with nothing there. I sent some akuma to go collect it but some exorcists have arrived. I would like it if you could observe these exorcists and still collect the innocence without being seen."

"Sure Earl I can do that easily." I replied confidently. "By the way Earl could I take Road out on a date when I get back?" The Earl smiled at this while I blushed.

"Sure Allen just come back safely and don't be detected. There is an ark gate over there you can use." The Earl said pointing at a door.

"Bye Earl." I waved as I entered the door.

**Earl's pov**

I watched Allen leave through the door. The mission shouldn't be too hard for his first one as a Noah. Allen had been quick to grasp all his powers and seemed much more cheerful and confident now than before. I flicked through the papers on my desk until my door opened.

"You wanted to see me Earl." Tyki said walking in.

"Yes how is the list going I gave you?" I enquired leaning forward.

"I've killed off everyone on the list except General Cross who I can't find." Tyki replied. I sighed; I had known General Cross for years and tried to kill him on many occasions. But the annoying General always found a way to weasel out of death at the last minute. If the General didn't want to be found then the chances were that nobody would be able to.

"I'll put Jasdevi on a mission to kill General Cross to. Tyki pet I want you to look into a third side of the war if you find anyone who belongs to it kill them immediately. Don't believe a word any of them say as General Cross is also a member." Tyki nodded.

"Sure Earl I can do that." Tyki looked down nervously at the floor which was unusual for him. "Could Lavi come to as I think his skills as a Bookman would come in handy." I grinned at this.

"Yes Lavi can come with you. I won't tell Sheryl as well so you two can have some privacy." Tyki smirked at this.

"Thank you Earl now I'll be off to do the mission hopefully it won't take too long." Tyki walked through the wall on the way out. I smiled to myself everything was going to plan. The war was definitely in my favour. I almost felt sorry for the exorcists so much was going to happen soon and they had no idea.

"Ring ring." A telephone rang in the distance and I quickly ran to get it.

**Town of Mater Allen's pov**

I walked calmly through the desolate ruins of the town. Everybody must have abandoned this dump years ago. I could hear firing in the distance. The foolish finders were being killed off one by one from the akuma fire. The exorcists were not here yet so I sat down to watch the scene. The finders seemed to be protecting a young girl and an old man. The girl drew my attention as I could clearly see she was a doll being brought to life from the innocence. Being around Road and her massive doll collection had made me accustomed to spotting dolls anywhere. This one was rather pretty with shiny golden hair and pale skin. She wore a metal helmet and rags. One clear blue eye shone while the other one was covered by a bandage.

The firing suddenly stopped signalling the arrival of the exorcists. There were two of them a boy and a girl. The boy stood out as he moved towards the area holding the doll and the man without helping the finders. The girl had long amber hair that was held back in a plait. Both the exorcists wore a black uniform. The girl used a harpoon type of innocence that went through all the akuma and ripped them apart. There was no doubt that the harpoon had more abilities that the girl wasn't showing. A Finder followed the girl and immediately ran to help the injured. What they didn't know was an akuma had just evolved that could copy a person's appearance. I jumped down to hear the conversation going on between the boy and girl exorcists.

"Kanda you should have helped me the finders were going to die. " The girl complained loudly waving her arms in the air to emphasise her point.

"Che. I don't care if those useless people die, anyway they can't fight. Tina I will leave you behind if you slow me down again." Kanda said coldly.

"You're really heartless Kanda." Tina muttered. "So which one of these two," she gestured towards the man and doll, "has the innocence."

"The man apparently. He is a doll and the girl is an orphan he picked up off the streets."

"I see." Tina went over to address the couple. "Sir we would appreciate it if you could give us the innocence that powers you. We will take the girl back with us to headquarters where she will be adopted into a family. So you don't need to worry about her." Both the man and the doll tensed up. However, before they could reply the akuma came over and distracted the exorcists so the man and doll escaped. I smiled being able to order akuma around sure was handy. I followed the doll and man into the passageways below the city. When they got to an open room they sat down the doll then began to sing:

(**Lala's song from the anime I tried to find a good translation**)

Tearful was that day

From which the ashes will rise

The guilty man is condemned

So have mercy on him, Lord

Compassionate Lord Jesus

I clapped while walking into the room startling the couple.

"Lovely song, though a bit to religious for my taste." I said smiling at t the pair who both seemed to be in shock from my entry. "Now don't worry I already know she's the doll not you. So just give me the innocence so we can all be on our merry way."

"I can't. I want to be with Guzol until he dies." The doll said quietly.

"Oh and when will that be I don't have all day." I replied.

"I'm very close to death young man so can Lala stay by my side till I go." I sighed they just had to make my job harder for me.

"Fine. But, I get the innocence as well as Lala when you die. I'm also only doing this as I liked your song normally I would have taken the innocence by now." The man and doll looked at each other.

"Okay then." Lala whispered.

"Great." I created an ark gate and moved us outside. I called over the akuma who was fighting the exorcists. It didn't take long for him to arrive.

"Yes Lord Allen you wanted to see me." The akuma looked nervously down at its feet. He was wearing the girl's appearance so I could now see her more closely. She was pale with emerald eyes that reminded me of Lavi.

"I want you to tell me about the exorcist's abilities as you fought both of them." I stated folding my arms. Guzol coughed in the background as Lala sung gently to him

"Well the boy Kanda I think. Attacked me with a sword that created illusions. The girl Tina used a harpoon that impaled me and the harpoon also had electricity running through it. That was all they did before you called me over here."

"Good. Now I want you to go cause chaos elsewhere why I take care of these two."

"Thank you Lord." The akuma bowed before heading off.

"How is he?" I directed towards Lala.

"He just passed away I think the excitement was just too much. Thank you for letting me stay with him." The doll promptly released the innocence and shut down. I easily picked it up and destroyed it. I smiled while throwing the doll over my shoulder and creating an ark gate. My mission had been a success and I even had a new present for Road.

When I got through the gate I was quickly hugged by Road causing me to drop the doll. She pressed her lips to mine and I returned the kiss.

"Allen I heard you got to go out on a fun mission when I was at school." Road said smiling up at me.

"Yeah it was good. But, I would have preferred it if you were there." Road blushed at this increasing her cuteness. "I got you a gift." I said pointing at Lala. Road squealed and ran over to pick up her new doll.

"Thank you Allen she's really pretty." I smiled nervously.

"Road I was wondering would you like to go on a date with me now." Road stopped hugging her doll and looked up at me with a wide grin on her face.

"Allen I would love to just let me go get changed." I sighed in relief. I was worried she would say no.

"Sure I just need to report into the Earl and then I'll go get changed and we can go."

**Road's pov**

I skipped along happily. Me and Allen were finally going on our first date. I knocked on Lulubell's door. She opened it and looked down at me.

"What do you want Road?" She asked leaning in the doorway.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me get ready for my first date with Allen." Lulubell smiled which was rare for her.

"Of course I'll help you lets go to your room immediately." I created a door to my room we stepped through. Lulubell looked in my closet and came back with her arms full of clothes.

"So how are you and Mimi getting along?" I asked looking up at Lulubell as she sorted through my clothes. Lulubell had confided in me a long time ago she had a little crush on her akuma maid. The Earl knew to but didn't say anything.

"We are getting along fine. She knows I care deeply for her but we are taking our relationship slowly. I'm not ready yet to announce our relationship to the whole family." Lulubell replied.

"You should soon. Nobody will look down upon you. After all we are all family and we can't help the ones we fall in love with." Lulubell grinned.

"Thank you Road. Now try this on it should be perfect for your date." I squealed at her choice and immediately ran to change. I always went to Lulubell for fashion advice as she was really fashionable. We were quiet close as we were the only female members of the noah clan. I came out wearing light purple dress with a corset on. The corset was black as well as the underskirt making the dress stand out. There were lots of laces on the dress making it look pretty. The dress looked well with my pale skin in my human form and light blue hair. Lulubell combed my hair so it lay flat for once and put a black hairband through my hair. I wore black boots to top the look off.

"Thank you Lulubell I look great!" I squealed and ran over and hugged her.

"No problem Road and have fun on your date." Lulubell smiled before leaving.

**Allen's pov**

I quickly ran back to my room to get ready after briefing the Earl.

"Ah my nephew has his first date today." Neah sang in my mind making me jump.

"Neah where have you been?" I questioned as I had not heard from him all day.

"I was sleeping just because, I don't have a physical body doesn't mean I don't need to sleep." Neah replied while yawning.

"Can you help me get changed I'm not sure what to wear I would normally ask Tyki or Dad but they aren't here." Neah chuckled.

"Sure dear Nephew. It's part of my job to make sure you don't leave the house looking scruffy." Neah instructed me on what to wear so I grabbed the clothes and studied myself in the mirror. I could see Neah reflected in the mirror behind me. He had an uncanny resemblance to Tyki but his hair was shorter and spiky. Neah also hadn't got a mole and was shorter.

I looked surprisingly good. My Shoulder length reddish brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail. I was in my human form to look normal in the outside world. I wore a jet black suit with a white t-shirt. A top hat was carefully balanced on top of my head making me look taller. I grinned.

"Thank you Uncle Neah I look good."

"No problem dear nephew I'll give you some privacy on your date. Now go have fun. Make good choices." Neah sang before going quiet. I smiled and headed over to Road's room to pick her up. I had a great date planned that I had spent a month trying to get it right in my head. One thing was for sure this date was going to be memorable.

**That's it for now guys the next chapter is going to be on Allen's date and I'll be introducing some new exorcists as well. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews. The next chapter I post will be for Welcome to the Noah's side. Then I'm going on holiday for a few days so I won't be able to write or post anything till I get back.**

**In this chapter I will make up a lot of the exorcists and a few will be based off of names and a brief appearance in the anime. None of the Noah have killed any of the exorcists yet so there is still a lot of them. Please review with any feedback as I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 12**

**Black Order everyone's pov**

Komui paced nervously in his office. He had called all the exorcists that worked for the Black Order in to tell them about the Noah. Bookman would also help him by talking about their role in history so far. Out of the five generals four knew already what was happening they were General Kevin Yeegar, General Froi Tiedoll, General Klaud Nine and General Winters Socalo. General Cross Marian was missing so they hadn't been able to contact him. Komui knew that Cross had probably already found out about the Noah's return but was off drinking somewhere.

Kanda and Tina had returned yesterday with no innocence as it had 'run off somewhere'. Komui had thought this was likely due to the fact that one of the Noah had intervened. Bookman was the first to arrive out of the exorcists and went to stand with Komui behind his desk. There were ten seats available for the exorcists to sit in. The Exorcists began to filter in to the office.

The next to arrive was Yu Kanda who took a seat and glared at Komui and Bookman. Kanda was still angry he had let the innocence and the akuma escape yesterday. Kanda had been trained by General Tiedoll who was currently wandering around the world. Tina Spark arrived next and sat down. Unlike Kanda she had been trained by General Nine, who was currently in America looking for accommodators that could work as exorcists. Lenalee Lee then arrived she had been trained by General Yeegar as well as Bookman.

Next to come in were a boy and a girl. Gwen Flail was what the girl was called. She was petite with short blonde hair that fell to her chin. Sapphire eyes shone through her fringe that fell over her eyes. Sol Galen was what the boy was called. He had long turquoise hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. He had deep grey eyes which stood out against his sun kissed skin. Like Tina both Sol and Gwen had trained under General Nine.

Three young men came in afterwards they had all been trained by General Socalo. The first was called Kazaana Reed he had short spiky brown hair with two markings on each side of his face. He also had small brown eyes. The second was Chalker Laboun he had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes with bags under them. The last was Suman Dark he had dark chocolate hair and eyes. His features stood out against his pale skin.

The last two to enter was Noise Marie and Daisya Barry. Like Kanda they had been trained under General Tiedoll. Noise was a tall man with dark brown skin and reddish brown hair pulled back into a plait. His grey eyes stood out and had a slight marking under each one. Daisya hood covered his head but, you could see that most of his body was wrapped in bandages except his face. His face was pale and he had lilac markings underneath his eyes and going down his face. All the exorcists took their seat facing Komui and Bookman while they waited for them to speak. Komui cleared his throat.

"I've called you all here today to talk about the biggest new threat to the world. They are called the Noah clan and they are a set of humans that are said to be advanced working under the Earl." Komi said calmly.

"But how is that possible? Why would humans work under the Earl?" Gwen cried out.

"The noah clan are the Earl's family. We don't know the exact number of them as they have not made an appearance since two hundred years ago. Back then the streets ran with blood. They retreated though as our side had killed a great number of them but, this cost our side one hundred times more. The Noah share the Earl's view and are said to have their own powers and fast healing abilities. However, this is all based on rumours and myths." Bookman answered. "My apprentice Lavi is living with them recording their side of history as we speak. You can't count him as a friend though as he is on their side not yours." Most of the exorcists looked shell shocked at this news.

"The reason we have called you all here today is the Noah family seems to be making their move. You all must train hard and be prepared for anything. Missions will go on as normal but you must be extra careful. The Noah are highly dangerous." Komui stated seriously. He was met with a chorus of:

"Yes sir." As the exorcists filtered out to train and chat about this new development. I hope they are ready for this Komui thought in his head as he worried about his darling little sister.

**Paris France Everyone's pov**

Allen had bushed when he saw Road and said: she looked 'beautiful'. Road had grinned and said: Allen looked 'handsome to'. They had then set off through an ark gate to Paris the city of love. It was light outside as the sun had only just risen. They walked down a road beside a river hand in hand. Allen grinned nervously as he led Road into a massive pastry shop. They were met by a charming French waiter.

"Good morning young man and lady. We are ready for you now." The waiter said leading them behind the glamourous shops front. Road gazed curiously at Allen.

"What are we doing Allen?" She asked holding his hand tightly.

"Well I know how much you love sweet things, so I thought it would be a good idea to try and make some." Road grinned up at him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Allen that's a great idea. I can't wait to see what else you've got planned!" Road said excitedly. Allen face broke out in to a full smile at this. The waiter looked back and smiled, it was always nice to see a young couple in love after all.

"I'm glad you like it Road. Now let's get baking!" They spent the next few hours baking Road couldn't bake very well as she ate anything with a high sugar concentration. So it was left up to Allen to bake. Thankfully, Allen could make cakes surprisingly well and Road helped him ice them. Road and Allen ate most of the cakes while sitting in a café overlooking the river. They talked about random stuff like Skin's lack of intelligence and his ninja like skills for detecting candy. They talked about Sheryl and his bipolar personality. All the while the morning turned into the evening

The next stop was to a place called the Ritz for high tea. It was good that both Road and Allen had enormous appetites or they would have been stuffed by now.

"Allen this is great I haven't had so much fun since I took away all of Tyki's clothes forcing him to wear a dress." Allen laughed as he remembered how Tyki threatened to destroy every candy shop in the world unless Road gave him his clothes back.

"Yes Tyki was really mad at you. I think Dad didn't help the fact by taking all those pictures." Road grinned.

"Yeah that was lots of fun. But, now we can have even more fun the war is starting up again. We can now start messing around with those annoying exorcists. I might even be able to have an exorcist doll." Road sang excitedly clapping her hands. Allen face broke out in to an impossibly wide grin.

"Yes I can't wait to! We are going to have so much fun. I hope we have lots of missions together."

"Me to Allen. Now where are we going next?" Road asked curiously. The sky was getting dark now as the sun had started to set.

"It's a secret." Allen said still grinning. Road pouted but chose not to throw a tantrum like she would normally do. Road wanted her and Allen's first date to be perfect after all. They then headed towards the centre of Paris. The city was now lit up with bright shining lights. Road hugged Allen's arm tightly while they gazed up at the night sky. The dark sky was filled with brilliant stars illuminating the couple in a beautiful glow. Allen led Road into a restaurant called Red in French. They were led to a cosy table overlooking the Eifel Tower. Road and Allen ordered small course as they were quiet full. Allen fumbled with a box in his jacket while Road gazed out of the window.

"Road you are making me the happiest person alive by being my girlfriend. I love you deeply which is why I wanted to give you a token of my affections." Allen pulled out the box and gave it to Road. She grinned at Allen's words and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful star necklace made of gold as well as the chain.

"It's beautiful Allen," Road breathed out in awe of the necklace. "I love you so much Allen will you please put it on me." Allen grinned and went around the table to put the necklace on Road. They then got up to dance to the song the band was playing:

(**All I need - Within Temptation I don't own this song all rights belong to the band**)

I'm dying to catch my breath

Oh why don't I ever learn?

I've lost all my trust,

though I've surely tried to turn it around

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear me down

You've opened the door now, don't let it close

I'm here on the edge again

I wish I could let it go

I know that I'm only one step away

from turning it around

Can you still see the heart of me?

All my agony fades away

when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me

Make my heart a better place

I tried many times but nothing was real

Make it fade away, don't break me down

I want to believe that this is for real

Save me from my fear

Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Don't tear me down for all I need

Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me

Make my heart a better place

Make my heart a better place

As Allen and Road swayed to the music the night wore on. After dancing they headed back to the ark.

"Thank you Allen for the most perfect date ever." Road sang smiling up at Allen outside of her room.

"No thank you Road for making it the most perfect date ever." Allen leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They then both departed for bed.

**The next day**

Both Allen and Road had been called to the Earl's office for a new mission.

"I want you two to head out to a place called the Rewinding Town on a mission together. There should be some exorcists there so you can play with them and find out more about them. You two can also go on another date~!" The Earl said happily while watching his two favourite relatives holding hands. Road and Allen grinned at the Earl.

"Yay thank you Earl I can't wait to go my mission with Allen. Can we take Lero to?" Road asked jumping up and down while Allen smiled fondly at her antics.

"Sure you two just enjoy yourselves and head off after to breakfast."

"Yes Earl." Both Allen and Road said before grabbing Lero and heading off towards breakfast.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter I made up most of the places up in France except the Ritz and the Eifel Tower. Please review and thank you anybody who has followed this story or has added it as a favourite. All the support is really appreciated and keeps me writing this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, thanks for reviewing. Sorry I haven't posted sooner but I was on holiday and I couldn't use the internet.**

**Out of the exorcist I have made up a few will die to still fit the D Gray Man plot structure. Most of the exorcist I have made up at the moment won't play a major role in the story. This may change if one of the people reading this asks for more of one of the exorcist I have made up. Unless that happens the made up exorcist will just fill Allen's and Lavi's previous roles as exorcists. I also won't kill off as many exorcists as I want the numbers on each side to be fairly balanced until later on.**

**The dialogue won't match with the original D Gray Man plotline but it will follow the same track. The same thing will happen with the scenes.**

**Chapter 13**

**Everyone's pov with the exorcists**

Lenalee walked to the gate of a small town with Sol and a finder. The town was encircled with a large stone wall. Lenalee and Sol had been briefed by Komui that this town was in a constant loop repeating one day over and over again. It was called the Rewinding Town because of this. Lenalee and Sol approached the gate and stepped through it. However, the finder couldn't follow them as he was blown back. Sol and Lenalee tried to step out of the town again but, they immediately found themselves back in the town again. After trying to make an exit they both sat down to talk.

"So it looks like were trapped in here until we find the innocence." Sol said lazily while drawing in the dirt with a stick.

"It does seem that way." Lenalee replied nervously. She was worried her brother would overactive when he heard of this.

"I'll go look around in the centre of the town. You can continue to look on the outskirts and try to get out." Sol stated getting up and walking away. He didn't wait for a reply and followed the dirt path into the town. Sol took out his innocence it was a knife which tended to glow blue in the presence of akuma. The knife glowed brighter when it got nearer to them. Right now it was glowing Sol set off in the direction with the brightest glow.

Meanwhile a tall woman with dreadful fashion sense clung to a wall. Her dull brown hair was pulled tightly back into a bun. A gigantic deformed akuma towered over her. Sol calmly strolled in to the alley where they were.

"Innocence activate." Sol said while looking unbelievably bored. His knife shimmered and multiplied Sol then started throwing the knives at the akuma. The metal caused the akuma to puff up. It was a level two though so it managed to get away before Sol could finish it off. The woman started to run off but, Sol grabbed her.

"You need to come with me Miss as the akuma seem to have an interest in you." Without waiting for her answer Sol dragged her to the nearest café. Lenalee was already there. While looking at the town map before their mission they had decided this would be there meeting place. Sol chucked the lady into a seat and sat down.

"Sol what on earth are you doing." Lenalee cried worried about the rough way Sol was treating the woman. She couldn't do much though as Sol was always like this. He tended to take charge and treat others distantly. Sol was also incredibly lazy and didn't seem to care about anyone.

"A level two akuma attacked her. I presumed it was because, she knew where the innocence was." Sol calmly sated while ordering Coffee to drink. Lenalee sighed and looked over at the woman.

"What's your name Miss?" She asked gently.

"Miranda Lotto. What are you people doing here you're new? I've watched this day unfold hundreds of times and I've never seen you." Miranda cried. Lenalee smiled comfortingly while Sol sipped his drink and stared out the window.

"Well there is this thing called innocence it's a holy weapon. Innocence can cause disruptions like this. The fact you can remember each day that unfolds hints that you have had contact with the innocence." Lenalee said calmly. She was trying not to frighten the woman. Sol flicked out his knife it was glowing brightly.

"Lenalee get Miranda out of here and find the innocence I'll deal with the akuma." Sol called out while standing up and leaving the pay check on the table. Lenalee grabbed Miranda and headed off. Sol activated his innocence and faced three level two akuma. This was going to be difficult he thought.

**With the Noah**

Allen hummed a song as he and Road approached a doorway. A useless finder was standing outside. Road had one of her arms tucked around Allen's and the other held Lero. They calmly walked through the doorway despite the finders protests. Allen's innocence shielded them from the damage as they emerged on the other side. Road grinned and let go of Allen.

"Allen let's go get sweets." She sang skipping along. Lero was swept along the floor banging his head. Road ignored Lero's pleas to not be treated like a normal umbrella.

"Road maybe I should hold Lero as you need more arms to carry the amount of sweets you eat." Allen said while wincing at the annoying noise Lero was making.

"Oh Allen that's a great idea!" Road sang happily dumping Lero on Allen. She then skipped off in the direction of the sweet shop.

"Thank you Allen lero." Lero said between pants. Allen started to follow Road.

"It's no problem Lero. I'm always happy to help my friends out." Allen said giving Lero a bright smile. They then entered a massive sweet shop. The whole place was filled with colourful sweets of all kinds. Road looked like she had entered her version of heaven. She darted around the shelves picking bits off. It was amazing how Road's small arms could fit so much candy. Allen grinned at the scene and immediately went over and took some of the weight off Road.

"Thank you Allen!" Road sang and pecked Allen on the cheek. At the end of Road's candy spree Allen was left to pay. When the amount came up on the screen Allen nearly fainted. It was a good thing Sheryl gave Allen an enormous stack of money or he would be broke from the amount of candy Road ate. After that Allen used an ark gate to take them to the rooftop of one of the houses. The young couple had a nice view of the dingy town spread out before them. Road sucked one of her sweets while Allen chatted to Lero.

"I think I'll call the akuma." Road declared while finishing off her sweet.

"Yes they may have already found the innocence. Then we can head off to a city for another date." Road beamed at the idea. She telepathically linked minds with the akuma. She found all three of the level two akuma she sent playing with an exorcist. Road sighed they weren't doing their job. She wanted to finish this job quickly so she could go on a date with Allen.

"You three seem to be having fun not doing your jobs." Road said sweetly. All three of the akuma jumped at Road's words and stopped fighting Sol. Sol looked around the room trying to see where Road's voice was coming from.

"Mistress Road we were looking for the innocence. This exorcist just got in our way." One of the akuma replied nervously.

"Well then report back to me and Allen now about the innocence. And I also said before this mission began you can't go and have fun without me and Allen." Road finished and cut off the link. She scowled up at the sky. "Stupid akuma not doing their job." She muttered under her breath. Allen noticed Road was upset.

"What's wrong Road?" Allen asked concerned.

"Those annoying akuma haven't found the innocence so we can't go on our date. They even had the nerve to play with an exorcist while they were slacking off." Road said grumpily. Allen looked on thoughtfully.

"I know how about we have our date here and we can mess around with those exorcists as well as finding the innocence." Road face brightened.

"That's an awesome idea Allen. Seriously when did you get so smart? No wonder Millene asks you for help when planning our next move." Allen blushed at her compliment.

"I'm really not that clever Road. Neah helps me a lot."

"Nonsense dear nephew you were incredibly smart before I came along." Neah chipped in. Allen blush increased.

"Will you two please stop?" Allen face was now as red as rubies.

"Oh my God he's so cute!" Both Road and Neah squealed. Lero started cackling at the scene as Allen wished the ground would swallow him up.

**Meanwhile with the exorcist**

"And then the akuma just left at this Road's orders." Sol said casually as his feet rested on Miranda's table in her flat.

"What?" Lenalee yelled practically falling off her chair. This startled Miranda she then tried to leave however, Sol had already chained her to the chair he was sitting on. Soil had gotten tired of Miranda running away so he had magically produced handcuffs from somewhere and attached her to the chair.

"Maybe this Allen and Road are part of the Noah clan my Brother warned us about." Lenalee mused while trying to ignore Miranda's shrieks.

"Well if they are they will be probably after your clock innocence." Sol said which caused Miranda to yell even louder.

"Sol could you let Miranda go?" Lenalee asked again. Sol raised his eyebrow.

"Now Lenalee what did I say the first time you asked me that question?" Sol replied patiently.

"You couldn't be bothered to chase after a hysterical depressed woman who constantly moaned about her clock." Lenalee repeated while wondering why she had taken a mission with Sol.

"Now you know the answer so stop asking me." Sol said slowly and flicked out his knife. It didn't glow signifying there was no akuma present.

"I think we should go ahead with my plan." Lenalee stated desperately as Miranda's cries got louder.

"What the plan to get Miranda a job to break this ridiculous cycle?" Sol questioned.

"Yes do you have a problem with it?"

"Well I think it's stupid and won't work. Plus I was planning to take a nap. But, sure lets give it try." Sol got up and wandered out of room.

"Sol the handcuffs." Lenalee called out but, he had already gone.

**A little while later**

Lenalee passed out tickets to a show with Miranda. Sol slept near the entrance of the performer's tent. This was why Sol didn't notice his knife starting to glow blue. An akuma grabbed the bag of money and darted off with it. Lenalee quickly gave chase leaving Miranda and Sol. Sol quickly got up ready to fight. Allen calmly knocked him out from behind as Road approached Miranda with Lero.

"This is all my fault. Why did I have to have innocence in my beloved clock?" Miranda said between sobs. Road leaned down.

"Oh so the innocence is in your clock." Road quickly relayed this to the akuma. Allen slung Sol over his shoulder. For a petite boy Allen was really strong.

"Well it's time for the fun to begin! Allen sang grinning. Road grinned back as she opened a gate to her dream world.

**Thanks for reading please review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys thanks for the continuing support it keeps me writing both my fanfictions History Rewritten and Welcome to the Noah's side. I won't be able to write for about a week soon as I'm going on holiday. So I'm going to post this chapter and another chapter for Welcome to the Noah's side before I leave. **

**I intend to finish both my fanfictions but that won't be for a while as I'm going to keep writing lots of chapters for both!**

**Chapter 14**

**Road's dream world everyone's pov**

Road's dream world's sky was dark black and the floor was also black. Dolls lay around the dream world a jagged wall was in the middle of the world. Sol was chained to the wall he was unconscious. Jagged candles lit up the scene in an eerie glow. Miranda hands were chained to her clock. She was weeping causing Allen to wince. He went over and knelt down next to the Miranda. She scouted as far away from his as possible.

"Now miss I know it's saddening to have no future ahead of you and no prospects. But please stop crying before I have to make you shut up." Allen said sweetly. Miranda gulped and nodded her head. Allen gave her a smile before walking back to Road. Road was having great fun dressing Lenalee up. She already changed her clothes to a blood red dress and done her hair. Road was just finishing up by adding make-up. Allen had hypnotised Lenalee to do whatever he said. So she was pretending to be a doll at the moment. The hypnoses would stay in place for as long as Lenalee lived unless she managed to break it. Allen had done this while both Miranda and Sol were unconscious so they wouldn't find out.

"Don't you think she looks pretty Allen?" Road declared finishing her job and going over to hug Allen. Allen smiled down at her.

"She looks amazing Road. You have done a great job." Road giggled at this and leaned up to kiss Allen on the lips.

"Road and Allen you're meant to be getting information on the exorcists not playing dress up lero. The Earl will punish you if you don't do your job lero." Lero said crossly as he floated in the air. Both Allen and Road looked over at him with bored expressions on their faces.

"Millene would never hurt me and Allen we're his favourites after all." Road stated calmly.

"The Earl said we could play around as well." Allen added. Lero was about to reply but Sol started to wake up.

"Yay!" Road squealed while she detangled herself from Allen. "The fun can start now." Road said clamping her hands and jumping on to Lero. Allen grinned and leaned against the chair Lenalee was sitting in. Sol opened his eyes to see his weapon far out of reach. It was glowing bright blue.

"Let me guess you people aren't akuma." Sol said calmly. Road and Allen laughed at this.

"No we are members of the Noah clan and Millene is our older brother." Road said smiling innocently.

"We are the real apostles of God unlike you exorcists." Allen added while grinning.

"Road and Allen you can't give away information like this to outsiders' lero." Lero said crossly while Allen and Road looked bored.

"We're only spicing things up a bit Lero. It's not like this is going to affect the Earl's plans drastically anyway." Allen said while yawning.

"So you people are from the infamous Noah clan the order has been badgering on about." Sol stated. Road grinned only wider at this.

"We haven't even started yet and the order's already talking about us. I wonder how you lot will react when the real story begins?" Road pondered. "Anyway exorcist let's play a little game~!" Road sang.

"The games called Dodge the Candles. Like the name suggest you and the weepy woman over there must dodge the candles coming at you. However, as you are both chained you are at a slight disadvantage." Allen said while flicking his wrist so the candles now pointed directly at Sol and Miranda.

"Ready steady go~!" Road sang as the candles headed straight for Miranda and Sol. Sol grinned as the candles came towards him.

"Innocent activate." Sol called out. His knife flashed forward and multiplied taking out both sets of candles. The innocence then cut through Sol's chain. Allen clapped at the display and grinned.

"Well done Sol. We didn't think you could activate your innocence without touching it. But now the real fun begins." Allen said smiling his attention turned towards Lenalee. "Lenalee sweetie, go attack Sol now and don't stop till he is dead." Allen said smiling at her. Road grinned at Allen's new plan. Sol eyebrow rose as Lenalee hopped down from the chair she was sitting on. Her violet eyes were empty her innocence activated and she ran at him.

Sol grabbed his knife using it to deflect Lenalee's kicks. Sparks flew whenever the innocence touched. Miranda sat on the side-line wishing there was something she could do. Her clock began to respond to her request. Golden shone all around Miranda surprising everyone. Sol and Lenalee who were close by got sucked into it. The light then became a dome of clocks.

"I wasn't expecting that. Exorcists are obviously full of surprise." Allen said while looking at the dome. The akuma inspected it curiously.

"I guess we will have to wait till they come out then." Road said looking bored.

**Inside the dome**

Miranda's innocence had healed Sol's wounds and returned Lenalee back to her normal self. Even though Lenalee felt normal the hypnosis was still in place. Allen had wired Lenalee to forget that she had been hypnotised and to follow his orders. He could link to her mind from any distance to give her commands so he could command her whenever he wanted.

"Lenalee are you okay now you were in some kind of trance before?" Sol asked. Lenalee blinked and looked confused.

"All I remember is being knocked out and waking up in here." Lenalee said. "Did something happen?"

"Yes you attacked me." Sol stated simply causing Lenalee's eyes widened. He then filled her in on the Noah's appearance.

"I'm so sorry Sol and you to Miranda I really regret my actions." Lenalee said sadly.

"All no it's fine. You're back to normal now which is all that matters." Miranda said while waving her hands in the air. Sol just grunted obviously not bothered by Lenalee's actions at all.

"Miranda from what I have gathered your innocence can turn back time." Sol stated while Miranda and Lenalee looked at him curiously. "I'm not sure how long it will last but it has clearly restored both me and Lenalee back to normal."

"Thank you Miranda." Lenalee said smiling causing Miranda's eyes to well up with tears. Nobody had ever thanked her before.

"Now let's get going." Sol called out jumping out of the dome closely followed by Lenalee.

**Outside the dome**

A wind suddenly blew up blinding the akuma.

"I can't see where are the exorcist." One of the akuma cried. Sol landed on top of him and sliced downwards ripping the akuma into two pieces and freeing the trapped soul. The two other akuma backed away while calculating their next move. Lenalee and Sol now stood back to back surrounded by the wind.

"Allen you were right exorcist are full of surprises." Road said grinning. "This will make the war a lot more interesting." Allen smirked as well.

"Come and fight us Allen and Road." Sol called out. Allen arched his eyebrow what a cocky human. He smiled and walked over.

"As you wish Sol. But don't think just because you have recovered from you wounds you can beat me." Allen said cheerfully. Sol lunged at him but Allen just dodged his attacks. Road sent one of the akuma after to Lenalee without the element of surprise Lenalee struggled to defeat it. The second akuma poked around the dome.

Allen smiled as Sol repeatedly swung the knife at him he dodged each time with practised skill. He easily overpowered him when he used the fighting skills Tyki had taught him.

"My my if I can overpower you without even using any of my powers then the Order's already lost." Allen said smirking. Sol smiled back.

"Don't worry Allen I haven't even started yet." Sol replied standing up. "Innocence level two." He called out. The knives merged into a long sword. He swung it Allen.

"Know we're getting somewhere." Allen laughed activating Crown Clown. His bracelet turned into a sword almost identical to the Earl's. They exchanged blows both moving so fast that normal eyes couldn't keep up with them.

"Shit." Sol cursed his wounds starting to show he quickly darted back into the dome Lenalee began to feel dizzy so she did the same.

"Why did they go back?" Road questioned as she sat on Lero.

"From what I could tell the dome fixes their injuries but only temporarily. They need to go back in it to return to normal." Allen said calmly folding his arms. The exorcists appeared then and launched straight back into the fight. Lenalee finally managed to destroy the akuma she was fighting but the other one headed straight for the dome intent on breaking it. Lenalee gasped and leapt at it only just blocking the hit. Allen grinned at Sol.

"I had lots of fun fighting you. But I wasn't being serious." He swung the sword causing Sol to fall backwards. Allen then walked over to Road who had flown down. They both then sat on Lero watching the exorcist. Sol was panting as well as Lenalee.

"Did you know exorcist only innocence sets the akuma souls free. If something else were to destroy them the soul would vanish." Road sang cheerfully. "Akuma start your destruct sequence from ten." Lenalee gasped and lunged towards the akuma but it had already blown up before she reached it.

"Why? Why destroy your own weapons?" Lenalee cried out. Sol remained impassive.

"They're are weapons we can do whatever we want with them." Road said simply while looking at her nails. "I'm bored now Allen let's head home." Road created a dream gate and both she and Allen hopped off Lero. Road held Lero and stepped through the door.

"Bye bye exorcists. As a reward for being good entertainment for us I'll let you keep your new friend." Allen smiled at them and headed through the doorway that then disappeared. The dream world then suddenly started to collapse around the exorcists.

**Back in the ark**

"Did you two have fun?" The Earl enquired as Road and Allen arrived.

"Yes we had a great time messing around with those exorcists." Road sang running over to hug the Earl while dropping Lero in a heap on the floor.

"The pair that came was a boy and girl who were both teenagers. They were called Sol and Lenalee. A new exorcist was also found called Miranda but in my opinion she's not all that important." Allen said before going on to tell the Earl about the exorcist's abilities with Road chipping in if he forgot a detail she picked up upon.

"Well they don't seem to be much of a threat yet but you never know. " The Earl said. "The heart could have after all picked a person that doesn't seem like a big threat." Allen raised his eyebrow curiously the Earl had never fully explained to him what the heart was after all. The Earl smiled at Allen's expression.

"All in good time Allen dear. Tonight's family dinner will mark a big change for everyone. Now you said that you hypnotised the Lenalee girl?" The Earl asked.

"Yes I commanded her to do whatever I want from anywhere on the Earth. Do you want me to have her spy on the Order for us she won't even realise it."

"No that won't be necessary at the moment I think it would be best we keep this girl as a sleeper agent. We can after all activate her if she survives long enough to become useful. Now you two go to the dining room as I said before I have a big surprise for everyone and I just need to finish it off."

"Yes Earl." Both Road and Allen said before walking off hand in hand.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger but the chapter would be way to long if I included the next scene. Please feedback with any suggestions. Thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys back from my week on holiday. I want to say a big thank you to anyone who has ever reviewed me as the count has now gone over hundred. I also want to say a big thank you to all my followers as the count has now gone over hundred. As well as give credit to Firediva0 for her idea which I'll use later with some slight adjustments.**

**Chapter 15**

**Noah's dining room everyone's pov**

Tyki grinned at Allen as he and Road walked in.

"Hey boy, fancy a game of cards later. While on my mission with Lavi I perfected my skills in Poker! Today will be the day I beat you!" Tyki said while grinning. All the noah were assembled at the table except the Earl and Sheryl. Lavi rolled his eyes at Tyki's remark. Over the years Tyki had tried to beat Allen using any method available. Tyki had not won once. Allen grinned at Tyki's statement.

"Sure but I hope you're ready to lose all you dignity and self-respect again." Allen replied while sitting down. His reply caused both Lavi and Road to laugh as they remembered how Allen had once won every item of clothing in Tyki's wardrobe and on him. Sheryl chose that moment to come in.

"What's going on?" Sheryl asked curiously as Lavi and Road were laughing, Tyki had gone rather pale at the memory of Allen beating him and the fact his over protective and clingy brother had walk in the door, Allen was grinning evilly, The twins were muttering about guns and ammunition, Lulubell was in her cat form drinking milk and Skin was beating up an akuma maid for bringing him food that wasn't packed full of sugar.

"Nothing Daddy. Allen just said something funny." Road answered while Sheryl got a slight nose bleed from her words. He immediately ran over to hug both Allen and Road.

"It's so good to see both my darling children getting along so well." Sheryl squealed while Lavi rolled his eyes and Tyki thanked God he wasn't being hugged. Sheryl's attention then went to Lavi, his mood changed becoming darker. "Lavi you better have not hurt my brother in anyway or I'll castrate you." Sheryl said sweetly while picking up a knife from the table. Lavi shivered as Sheryl advanced towards him.

"Brother Lavi hasn't done anything bad towards me." Tyki said while sighing. "If anyone would do anything bad in our relationship it would be me rather than Lavi." Sheryl's attention snapped towards Tyki. He immediately reverted back into his cheerful self.

"Tyki!" He yelled dropping the knife. He ran over to hug his brother. Tyki desperately tried to escape Sheryl's hold. "You're just saying that aren't you? I know Lavi's manipulating my cute little brother." Allen, Lavi and Road all felt embarrassed at Sheryl's antics.

"No brother. Believe it or not I can date people without being taken advantage of which you seem incapable of believing. In addition Lavi's a wonderful person and I'm lucky to have him." Tyki said firmly causing Lavi to blush. Sheryl let go of Tyki and stood up.

"But-"

"No buts Brother. I'm perfectly happy with Lavi and nothing you say or do will affect our relationship." Tyki declared. Allen and Road both clapped at Tyki's statement.

"Well done Tyki. Dad just leave them alone. They're both adults and can choose what to do." Allen said smiling while Road nodded. Sheryl sighed.

"Fine I'll leave Lavi alone for now. But." Sheryl said while picking up the knife and pointing it at Lavi. "If you do anything harmful to my family you will wish you were dead." Lavi gulped and nodded. Sheryl then sat down in his own seat. The Earl walked in a few moments later.

"Everyone I have called you hear to discuss a very important event." The Earl said grinning as he sat down. Everyone's eyes were immediately on him.

"What is it Earl?" Road said while leaning forwards.

"We are starting the war again! I've already sent out some akuma to tell the exorcist." Everybody grinned at the earl's words their smiles resembled the Cheshire Cat's in Alice and Wonderland. "Allen, Road and Tyki I want you to go and finish off General Yeegar. Feel free to use him as another message and take as many akuma as you want. Afterwards I'll assign you more people to kill"

"Yes Earl." Allen, Road and Tyki chorused while grinning at each over.

"Lavi I want you to analyse all the information we have on the Black Order and the exorcists and report back to me."

"Yes Earl." Lavi said lazily.

"Jasdevi your mission is to go after General Cross. Now be careful Cross manipulates people so he is likely to try and turn you against someone in the family. Report back to me if what he says worries you or may be dangerous."

"Yes Earl." Both twins sang while thinking about how many different ways to kill the General.

"Skin your target is General Tiedoll. Kill him and any exorcist you want along the way." Skin grunted in response and proceeded to eat a giant cake. "Lulubell I want you to stay in for now as I don't want to leave the ark undefended." Lulubell nodded as she was still in her cat form. "Sheryl spread as much chaos around the world as possible from your precision. The more wars that start the more akuma I can make."

"Yes Earl." Sheryl said calmly.

"We are targeting the generals as they may have the heart. The heart is a piece of innocence that is connected to all the other pieces. If you destroy it every piece of innocence will be destroyed. Now start your missions tomorrow and I must leave you now. I have grievers calling me and akuma to make." The earl said while getting up.

"Bye Earl." The family chorused. All the Noah gradually left the table going to their rooms. Allen, Road, Lavi and Tyki headed to the main room towards the top of the ark. The walls were yellow and had bookshelves along them. A table took up a lot of room with chairs tucked under it. Allen, Road, Lavi and Tyki sat down. Tyki started dealing the cards.

**A few hours later**

Allen smiled as he delivered another winning hand. Lavi eyed Tyki's chest which was now completely bare. Tyki only wore his boxers and was now gambling away clothing items in his closet. Road was pouting as she wanted to see Allen naked not Tyki.

"Tyki you have to win at least once so I can see Allen without his shirt on." Road whined. Allen smiled at her while Tyki grumbled about card sharks.

**An hour after that**

"Well I think it's time I fold now." Tyki said trying to hold on to the remains of his dignity as he now had no clothes or money left.

"Leaving so soon we didn't even start to get down to body parts." Allen said cheekily. Both Road and Lavi had left early leaving the two alone to play.

"Yes well Lavi wouldn't be happy if I gambled any part of myself." Tyki said sighing while lighting a cigarette.

"Oh Tyki I knew being in a relationship would change you. You used to gamble until you really had nothing left and Sheryl had to come bail you out. Then he would have fun making you spend a day with him."

"Yes well times change." Tyki said while yawning. "Good night Allen don't let the card sharks bite." Allen laughed at Tyki's statement.

"Good night Tyki." Allen said as they both headed off to bed.

**Black Order **

Komui was being run off his feet as well as the rest of the science division. Reports kept coming in of exorcist being told by the akuma a war was starting. Komui had gone to see Lenalee and Sol to discover that his sister had entered a trance but was now fine and couldn't remember any of it. Sol had given him the details and Miranda had been sent to train at the Asian branch of the order. Komui was filled with a sense of dread all he could do was wait for the noah to make their move.

**Next day**

Road smiled as she danced around in the rain. She had Lero opened above her. Allen smiled as he watched her while Tyki ordered the akuma to watch out for the General Yeegar.

"Here he comes sir." A nervous level two akuma said.

"Yay," Road said; "Now we can go play. But I don't think that old man will put up much of a fight."

"You're probably right. But we can still have fun." Allen stated as he hopped up on to the level two akuma that was shaped like a knight. Road hopped up on to the other one they had brought that closely resembled Allen's akuma. Allen didn't mind getting wet as he waited for the general in the middle of the road. Tyki stood by the leg of the akuma Allen was perched on. Level one akuma filled the air. A carriage stopped right in front of them. An elderly man appeared out of it. His long white hair fell to his shoulder and a moustache adored his face. A black band held back his hair and his brown eyes stood out against his pale complexion. The general wore an exorcist uniform but instead of the sliver trimmings they were gold. Finders also came out of the carriage.

"Who are you?" General Yeegar asked as the rain fell on top of his head.

"Road Kamelot." Road said smiling sweetly down at him.

"Allen Walker." Allen said while waving.

"Tyki Mikk." Tyki said taking his hat off. "General Yeegar we would like it if you could hand over all the innocence on you. This would of course include your own." Tyki said smiling and putting his hat back on.

"Do you really think I will just hand over them to you?" The General questioned. While taking out his innocence.

"No not really. But don't say we didn't ask nicely." Allen said while grinning.

"So General I heard you were a teacher." Road said smiling. "We brought two especially strong level two akuma with us and lots of levels ones. Please don't get defeated to easily or it won't be any fun." The general then murmured something to the finders. Allen grinned as he clearly heard the General's escape plan for the finders. The General activated his innocence and started to fight as the finders made a dash for it.

"Hey akuma target practice." Allen said pointing at the retreating finders. A group of level ones fired upon them. The General was just in time to save one of the finders as the rest crumpled to dust.

"Go!" General Yeegar ordered as he destroyed the level ones. The General's innocence was a pendulum that multiplied and hit akuma. Allen and Road hopped down off the level two akuma and went to stand by Tyki as they watched.

"Are you ready to surrender yet?" Allen called out as the akuma all attacked.

"No. I will wait for the reinforcements from headquarters. I won't let you take the innocence." The General yelled as he attacked. Tyki shook his head.

"Your stubbornness will simply be your downfall." Tyki said as he leaned against the carriage. The General proceeded to wipe out all the akuma. General Yeegar was panting heavily.

"That was good as expected from a General." Tyki said stepping out into the middle of the road followed by Road and Allen.

"Well now we have to finish you off." Road stated as she held Lero above her.

"The Noah family, I've heard a lot of about you. Humans that serve and obey the Millennium Earl. Why do you do this?"

"We don't obey orders like you exorcist do. We choose to do what the Earl says." Tyki said crossing his arms.

"We're not like you sub humans as well. We are the best humans on Earth. We follow the true God unlike you." Allen said smiling pleasantly at the General.

"The best humans?" The General questioned.

"Yes we are the ones that have inherited the noah gene. We are going to rid the world of weak and old people like you." Road sang.

"I once taught people like you. That thought they were the greatest. The only thing they were good at was causing trouble." The General stated and attacked. Road dodged the blow that was aimed at her but the innocence cut her face. Road lashed out at the General trapping him as Allen hummed a song that would slowly drive the General insane. Tyki just watched. The General was trapped in his worst memory.

**General Yeegar's memory**

A younger General Yeegar stood teaching he had no innocence yet. Cheerful students filled the class. Suddenly a girl entered the class the students all ran towards her. They offered their condolences for the passing of her friend. However, the girl then turned in to an akuma and started killing her classmates. Blood coated the walls as the children's bodies turned to dust. Road taunted the General as he could only watch his memory play out before him. Road replayed it over and over. Allen used his ability to make the general hear the voices of his dead students blaming him. After all the General had hurt Road which was unforgivable in his eyes.

Road smiled and started singing, (**Road's song in D Gray Man I don't own this and all the rights go to the person who wrote it.**)

"Lord Millenium,

Is in search of you,

Looking for the heart now,

Have you heard the news?

Maybe you stole it from him.

I'll see if it's true"

"Now you two stop it now." Tyki said while sighing. The General was now a crumpled mess on the floor.

"Okay then." Road said her dream world disappeared leaving them back outside.

"Let's get this over with." Tyki stated and lunged at the General his golem in hand. The General weakly tried to fight back. But it was no use as Tyki knocked the General giving him a fatal wound. The Earl then appeared behind them.

"So it's over then." The Earl stated. Tyki reached into the general's coat and brought out the innocence. The Earl then destroyed them one by one. "None of those were the heart."

"That's a shame. Well at least that was fun." Allen said smiling taking Road's hand in his. The General then moved.

"Oh he's still alive." Road said while leaning into Allen.

"Yes." Tyki said checking the Generals pulse. "He's so attached to these Chains I think they would become a great part of him." Tyki then strung the General up using his ability to have the chains going through the General's skin. He then pulled off one of the General's golden buttons.

"A present for your human friends Tyki?" Allen enquired while walking up to the General with Road following.

"Yes Eeez will like it." Tyki said smiling while throwing the button up in the air and catching it.

"Something's missing from this scene." Allen murmured walking up to the General. "I know." Allen said grinning after a moment's thought. "General will you be so kind as to deliver a message for me. Road please sing your song so he can repeat it to the exorcist for us."

"Allen that's a great idea." Road then sang her song again.

"Come along now you three. I have a special mission for each of you." The Earl said heading through an ark gate with Allen, Road and Tyki.

**Black Order a short while later**

"How is the General?" Komui asked worriedly entering the room. His sister was sobbing in a chair while Sol lent against a wall. A few scientist and finders crowded around the bed.

"It's no use Komui the General has gone completely insane. All he does is repeat a song over and over again." A scientist stated.

"If only I had run faster and got Lenalee and Sol. None of this would have happened." Cried a finder.

"No it's not your fault. This has got the noah family written all over. Nothing anybody could have done would have probably saved the General." Komui said the room then lapsed into silence. Only one song could be heard from General Yeegar's lips: (**General Yeegar's version of Road's song I don't own this all rights go to the writer of this song.)**

"Lord Millenium,

Is in search of you,

Looking for the heart now,

Have you heard the news?

I was not the one he sought.

Maybe it is you."

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. I made it longer than it usually is as I've been away for a while. Please review with any feedback. Thank you all for reading and following my story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello guys! Thanks for the continuing support and reviews. At the moment I'm re-reading D Gray Man to make sure I don't miss out anything that I could add to my story. And I'm also avoiding homework like Komui does with his paperwork. **

**Chapter 16**

**The ark everyone's pov**

"Tyki and Allen I've got a card here for both of you!" The Earl said holding out two assassination cards. Both Tyki and Allen took them while looking down at the names. Road pouted at this and swung Lero around.

"Millene why don't I get a card?" Road cried out while Lero screamed.

"Because Road I need you to stay in and do some tasks for me. Now pass Lero before you make him sick again." The Earl said patiently. Road calmed down at the Earl's words and passed Lero to the him.

"Thank you Earl Lero." Lero said while panting.

"I would like you two to depart quickly as the exorcists don't tend to stay in one place for long." The Earl ordered.

"Yes Earl." Both Tyki and Allen called out. Road then flung her arms around Allen.

"Allen I don't want you to go even though you have to." Road whined looking up at the boy she loved. Allen smiled down at her.

"Don't worry Road we can still see each other using your dreams. Plus I'll be back before you know it. After all the exorcist I have met so far can't stand up to me so they should be easy to kill." Allen said calmly.

"Okay then. But you better sleep often so I can see you."

"Of course I will." Allen said smiling before kissing Road on the lips. Tyki sighed while the Earl chuckled.

"Come on lovebirds break it up. Allen and me have a mission now so Road if you would be so kind as to release the boy." Tyki said while folding his arms.

"Shut up Tyki or I'll tell Daddy you and Lavi had sex in his room." Road said crossly while detaching herself from Allen. Tyki looked horrified at Road while Allen and the Earl burst out laughing.

"Don't you dare. Come on Allen let's go." Tyki said quickly as he didn't want to upset Road further. He then walked out of the ark.

"Bye Road, Earl and Lero." Allen called out as he followed Tyki through the ark gate

**Barcelona**

"Tyki why did you complain about mine and Road's relationship? You don't usually mind us kissing in front of you." Allen asked curiously as they walked through the streets of Barcelona. Both of the Noah were in their human forms. Tyki sighed at Allen's question.

"Look boy you and Road have been dating for a while now and you have only just kissed on the lips. I'm pretty sure Road wants to take it to the next stage and I don't want to be there when she does it." Tyki explained calmly.

"Oh." Allen said while blushing.

"Allen you do know what the next stage is don't you." Tyki asked looking down at his younger brother. Allen turned even redder then.

"Of course I do." Allen stammered out while trying not to remember the detailed talk Sheryl and Neah had given him when he started dating Road.

"Well that's good then. I thought for a moment I would have to give you the birds and bees talk." Tyki said while laughing at Allen's horrified expression.

"No don't even go there Tyki both Sheryl and Neah have already talked to me about it." Tyki smirked even wider at this. He then stopped to buy some apples.

"Don't be so embarrassed nephew it's a timeless act between man and woman for centuries." Neah said while laughing at Allen in his head.

"Yeah I know but you still didn't need to go into detail about it." Allen shouted at his Uncle in his head.

"Please like I was just going to let your perverted father tell you about it. That man has some real issues."

"So do you." Allen said while sighing out loud.

"Yes but your 'dad' makes me look like the poster boy for sanity." Neah replied.

Allen's mental argument finally came to an end when Tyki stopped filling his top hat with apples.

"Seriously Tyki how many apples do you need?" Allen asked as he looked down at the now empty apple store.

"Your one to talk boy with that bottomless stomach of yours." Tyki said chuckling.

"How much longer do we have to wait for the exorcist to come out and play anyway?" Allen asked as they resumed walking through the town.

"Patience boy. We have to wait till nightfall. I've ordered a load of akuma to come and attack then we can hunt down the exorcist and see if they are on our list." Tyki said while grabbing an apple and biting down on it.

"Fine but you have to pay for dinner." Allen said and smiled at Tyki while heading in the direction of an expensive restaurant. Tyki paled and looked down at his full wallet. The wallet wasn't going to remain full for long.

**Night time**

The akuma swarmed over the town as the three exorcists moved around in different locations killing them. The exorcists were Kanda, Noise and Daisya they were a unit sent out to find General Tiedoll. After the Noah had killed one of the generals a unit was sent out to locate the missing ones. The groups search had brought them to Barcelona they had agreed to meet at dawn through their golem connection.

Daisya grinned while he used his charity bell to destroy the akuma. Daisya's innocent was a bell that he used like a football to destroy akuma. The wall exploded around him right in front of Allen and Tyki.

"Oh an exorcist." Tyki said in surprise. Daisya jumped out of the wall and looked at Allen and Tyki.

"Two humans, shouldn't you be inside with everyone else? Unless you're both akuma." Daisya questioned causing Allen to laugh.

"We're not akuma exorcist. What's your name anyway?" Allen enquired while smiling.

"I'm Daisya Barry." Both Allen and Tyki took out their cards at his words. Daisya's name was on neither of theirs lists.

"What a shame well I guess we better be going boy. The other two exorcist Kanda or Noise aren't on our lists as well." Tyki said sighing while walking off.

"Drat what a pain we came all the way here as well." Allen said while stretching and following Tyki. Daisya kicked his innocent at the backs of Allen and Tyki they easily dodged the bell and turned around to face him again.

"You two aren't normal humans are you? My best guess is your part of the famous Noah clan we're hearing all about." Daisya said while catching his charity bell.

"Tyki did you hear that we're even more famous now." Allen said grinning while he shifted into his Noah form. Tyki also changed as both boys skins turned grey with stigmas. Their hair also became darker as well as their eyes becoming golden.

"Well lets play exorcist as you know what we are now." Allen said his grin only becoming larger as well as Tyki's smile. Daisya smirked and sent the bell soaring towards them as it chimed a high pitch sound. Allen gritted his teeth the noise was offensive to his ears. Inside him Neah howled.

"God what an awful noise it literally hurts me with how horrible it is." Neah moaned.

"I know dear Uncle but don't worry we'll destroy it soon. I'll block out the sound for now anyway." Allen said while dodging the ball and humming to block the sound from his ears.

"Thank you dear nephew you're a life saver." Neah sang as he was now much happier. The windows cracked as the ball came barrelling towards Tyki and Allen in a giant explosion.

"This is the end." Daisya said smugly.

"How foolish." Tyki said stopping the ball with his hand and chucking it to Allen. Tyki then darted towards the shocked exorcist. "How right you are exorcist." Tyki said while his grin became inhumanly large. Tyki grabbed Daisya and strung him up; Tyki's tease hovered right over Daisya's heart. Allen caught Daisya's eye and while smiling sweetly destroyed his innocence.

"What are you people?" Daisya questioned as Allen smile turned into a smirk. Daisya then went limp.

"Oh giving up already?" Tyki said while walking up to Daisya. "Any last requests?"

"No." Daisya said softly.

"I see." Tyki said sombrely while pushing his tease into Daisya's chest. "I need to be careful not to lose my white side from all the fun I'm having." Tyki murmured as he hopped down from Daisya's corpse.

"Tyki did you say something." Allen said walking over to him.

"Nothing you need to worry about boy. Anyway we're off to India next aren't we?" Tyki asked dodging the question.

"Yes General Socalo's units meant to be there and we have their names on our list." Allen said looking curiously at Tyki. They then stepped into the ark again.

**India**

"Are we in the right place Allen." Tyki said while staring up at the large Taj Mahal. It was a beautiful palace like structure made out of ivory rock. "What's that?" Tyki said pointing to the Taj Mahal.

"Yes we are in the right place Tyki. The building you're pointing to is the Taj Mahal we learnt about it in school which I'm missing right now." Allen said patiently. Like Tyki Allen used to have a habit of getting lost but when becoming the fourteenth noah his sense of direction had improved from being able to control the ark.

"Well that's good were in the right place. Let's go look for the exorcists then." Tyki said. They then wandered about till they saw the exorcists in a shallow lake near the Taj Mahal. Tyki grinned and then used his ability to walk on the water.

"Bloody show off." Allen muttered as he was forced to drench his new trousers in the lake.

"No bad nephew don't curse it's ungentlemanly." Neah chided in his mind.

"Yes I know Uncle I'll try not to do it again." Allen said while sighing out loud as he trudged towards the exorcists behind Tyki. The exorcist noticed the pair and immediately began to back away.

"Hello exorcists. I'm a bit upset at the moment so please last long enough so I can vent my frustrations." Allen drawled lazily while looking down at his now ruined trousers. The exorcist gulped at Allen's words and Kazaana quickly activated his innocence and aimed it at them. His innocence was a cross bow and it started shooting arrows.

"He's on my list Tyki the other two are on yours." Allen said before darting towards Kazaana. He grabbed the innocence while dodging all the arrows. Allen smiled as he crushed the innocence Kazaana backed away from him horrified and fell down into the water. Allen smiled down at him. "Now what should I make you do?" Allen said grinning leaning over Kazaana.

"You bastard." Chalker called out activating his innocence which was a massive sword and aiming it at Allen. Tyki smirked and jumped on top of the sword.

"Your opponent is me exorcist not the boy." Tyki said grinning running down the sword and ripping Chalker's heart out. At that exact moment Allen had Kazaana drown himself. The two now both approached the last exorcist in the Socalo unit. By this time Suman had fallen down upon his knees in the sapphire water.

"He's yours Tyki. I have no Suman on my list." Allen said while twirling the card on his finger tip. Tyki grinned leaning over to rip Suman's heart out.

"Please I want to live." Suman cried out. Tyki stopped leaning down and stood up again. Allen put away his card and looked down at the exorcist with new interest.

"Oh an exorcist begging for his life just when I thought your side couldn't get any lower." Tyki said and sneered at the exorcist as Allen grinned.

"Please I'll do anything." Suman begged. His mind was focused on his daughter who he wanted to see for one last time.

"Interesting." Allen said smiling. "Would you sell out all your comrades to us for the chance to extend your life span?"

"Yes." Suman said with shame and determination.

"Now isn't that churchly." Tyki said while smirking. "Get me the names and I'll let you go. Of course there are some conditions."

"I'll do it." Suman said getting up. He quickly called the exorcist headquarters asking for the information on all the exorcist and finders out in the field and their locations.

"How despicable selling out his own comrades." Allen commented as he watched Suman write down the information.

"Just goes to show you the Black Order isn't as pure as they try to make you believe." Tyki said.

"It's done." Suman said passing over the documents.

"Good." Tyki said shoving his hand into Suman's chest. Suman's eyes went wide as Tyki inserted a tease. "Relax I'll keep my word unlike you exorcists. The tease will only affect you if you start dying of your own cause. My golem will just let us keep our eyes on you at all times."

"Thank you." Suman murmured.

"What will you do now Suman?" Allen asked curiously.

"I'm going to see my daughter she lives close to China." Suman answered warily.

"Ah how sweet we best be going now Suman. After all we need to give the Earl this lovely information." Allen sang sweetly while Tyki smirked. They headed into the ark leaving a baffled Suman behind.

"Tyki was it really okay to not kill that guy?" Allen asked as they headed to the Earl's office.

"Don't worry about it boy. I'm sure the Earl will tell us what to do next with our Suman's case." Tyki replied.

"Okay then." Allen said smiling as he knocked on the Earl's door.

**End of this chapter readers. In the manga and the anime Tyki's mission at this time in the plot was to eliminate people who were close to the fourteenth Noah but, in History Rewritten he's already done that except for Cross. So now Tyki like the rest of the Noah's missions are to basically destroy exorcist and cause chaos. Thank you all for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys thanks for all the support. Some of the plot arcs aren't in order to suit History Rewritten better. Krory is an exorcist now I just didn't include him in the plotline till now. Also Cross was last seen in China in my story instead of India.**

**Chapter 17**

**Ark everyone's pov**

Allen and Tyki walked in to the Earl's office. The Earl was sitting at his desk and was knitting a long coral scarf.

"Yo Earl. Who's the scarf for?" Tyki asked as Allen ran up to hug the Earl.

"It's for Road as she needs a new one. Road is also on a mission right now. Speaking of missions shouldn't you two be on your missions?" The Earl said smiling.

"We were but then Tyki didn't kill his target Suman in exchange for information." Allen said as he detached himself from the Earl. Allen then handed him the list of names and locations. The Earl's eyes scanned the list as his grin grew bigger.

"Well that's okay then we get a lot more out of letting Suman live. Plus he will turn into a fallen one soon." The Earl said chuckling.

"Earl what is a fallen one?" Tyki questioned.

"It's when the innocence turns on its accommodator. The innocence will turn Suman into a giant white monster which will kill anything in its radius. When the monsters energy fizzles out it will grow smaller and smaller until you are left with only the innocence. Tyki pet I want you to finish your mission by following Suman. When he turns into a monster wait for him to be destroyed from the inside out and collect the innocence. Please take any number of akuma with you and don't hesitate to kill any exorcist on your list along the way." The Earl said calmly as he rocked back on his chair.

"Yes Earl. I'll leave now." Tyki said and bowed. "Bye boy see you soon." Tyki called out before leaving.

"Bye Tyki. Allen said and waved. "Earl what are you going to do with the list?"

"Well Allen I'm going to contact Jasdevi and Skin with the details. However, I was thinking of sending you and Lulubell out to delay the team sent to find General Cross. Along the way feel free to kill any finders on the list as well as any exorcist on yours." The Earl ordered.

"Yes Earl." Allen said while smirking.

"By the way if you encounter General Cross don't believe a word he says Allen. He knew Neah before he passed away so he's going to use that to his advantage. Cross will try to turn you against us so be wary." The Earl said worriedly.

"Don't worry Earl I would never hurt or betray my family. If I meet Cross I'll just fight him and hopefully kill him." Allen stated firmly.

"Yes well don't put yourself in a situation you can't handle. If you do end up fighting Cross don't take him lightly. General Cross is the Order's best fighter and not only has one innocence but two. He's highly dangerous. Now you can go fetch Lulubell and take as many akuma as you would like."

"Bye Earl. Don't worry I'll be careful." Allen said smiling as he headed out.

**Allen's pov**

I hummed as I walked through the halls of the ark. General Cross sounded like a real piece of work.

"He is you should avoid him at all costs." Neah said in my head.

"Why Neah? The Earl said you know Cross can you tell me about him?" Allen asked and Neah sighed.

"General Cross manipulated me and Mana for a long time. He's devious and will use anything he has against you. He will lie about me and the other Noah. So if you do run into him be on your guard and be prepared for a massive fight."

"Okay Uncle I'll be careful and I'll avoid him."

"Thank you nephew, I'd hate it if you got in to the same situation I did." Neah said cheerfully.

"Yes Uncle." I said as I knocked on Lulubell's door. Mimi her akuma maid opened the door. She was a fairly short girl with pale skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was white with a bluish tinge and done up in two ponytails. Mimi wore a maid's uniform and smiled up at me.

"Hello Master Allen what do you need?" Mimi said and bowed.

"Mimi how many times have I told you to call me Allen? I've known you for eight years now." I said smiling at Mimi. Mimi was by far my favourite akuma she always helped me when I needed it and Mimi took care of everyone in the family.

"Yes well it's not exactly appropriate for an akuma to call a noah just by their first name."

"Mimi you're not just an akuma but my friend to so don't worry about." I said laughing.

"Okay Allen." Mimi mumbled while she blushed.

"Now me and Lulubell have a mission. Mimi your invited and we'll gather some other akuma along the way."

"That's great Mas- Allen I'll just go fetch Mistress Lulubell." Mimi said cheerfully as she ran to fetch Lulubell. I sighed looking after her.

"Hey Neah do you ever think Lulubell will tell the rest of our family she's dating Mimi."

"Maybe one day when hell freezes over or the Black Order throws an orgy. Plus you're only guessing nephew."

"Yes but it is kind of obvious." I said as I was snapped out of my thought by the arrival of my big sister and her maid.

"What is the mission Allen?" Lulubell asked.

"The Earl wants us to delay the team sent to find General Cross. We can kill them if we want and use as many akuma as we need." I replied smiling.

"Of course we'll leave immediately then." Lulubell said as she walked to the nearest ark gate.

**Bulgaria everyone's pov**

The exorcists moved around the large town as the citizens celebrated the rose festival. There was a new exorcist called Arystar Krory the third. Kory closely resembled a vampire with strange black and white hair and pale skin. His dark eyes stood out against his ice white skin. The other exorcists present were Lenalee, Sol, Tina, Gwen and Bookman. Allen smiled as he observed the exorcists from a rooftop. Lulubell and Mimi stood next to him.

"So Allen what do you know about these exorcists?" Lulubell asked.

"Tina uses a harpoon innocence, Lenalee's innocence is her boots, Sol's innocence is a knife but it turns in to a sword for its next stage however I don't know about the other three and the vampire is new." Allen said while pointing out each exorcist. Lulubell nodded at this.

"Mimi send in the akuma please." Lulubell ordered.

"Yes Miss Lulubell." Mimi said as she jumped down to get them.

"Stay out of sight Mimi we don't want them to know about you just yet." Allen called out as Mimi went. "So Lulubell you and Mimi seem quite close."

"Well yes she is my maid after all." Lulubell said blankly.

"Lulubell you don't have to hide it I won't tell anyone." Allen said smiling. Lulubell sighed at this.

"Fine, I am courting Mimi."

"That's great Lulubell we all know how close you two are. You should tell everyone soon I'm sure they won't mind. I mean none of them can react as badly as Sheryl did to Lavi's and Tyki's relationship."

"Well I guess so." Lulubell said as the akuma started to attack and they watched. Mimi watched as well from a nearby rooftop as she gave orders. The exorcists then began to all fight. Krory had his innocence in his teeth as he bit the akuma destroying them. Gwen's innocence was a gun that changed shape to suit the akuma she was fighting. Bookman's innocence was a load of needles that attacked the akuma. The exorcists all managed to destroy the akuma and they started off to the next town.

Mimi ran back to Lulubell and Allen. Mimi then apologised for failing to kill any of the exorcists.

"It's all right Mimi I doubted such a small number of akuma could do much damage to such a large group of exorcists." Allen comforted her.

"What should we do next?" Lulubell pondered out loud.

"I was thinking we should introduce ourselves soon Lulubell as it's only polite." Allen said grinning.

"Yes well the next time they're going to stop will probably be on the coast as they will need a ship to take them to China where Cross was last seen. We can officially meet them then and try to kill them with more akuma."

"Yes I agree." Allen said as Lulubell, Mimi and Allen jumped off the roof. They all landed perfectly and started tailing the exorcists.

**Bosphorus Strait**

Allen smiled as the akuma he had sent led the exorcist straight to him and Lulubell. They had decided to keep Mimi out of sight as they might need her later. The exorcist looked up at the two Noah who were standing on the steps of a large building overlooking them. Both Noah were in their Noah forms.

"Hello exorcists I already know some of you. But let me introduce myself again Allen Walker the fourteenth Noah of destruction and music. My sister will introduce herself." Allen sang and smiled at them.

"Lulubell the twelfth Noah of lust." Lulubell said disdainfully.

"Allen I believe we should continue where we left off." Sol called out and Allen grinned at his statement.

"I would love to Sol but you'll have to get past our akuma along the way till you face either me or Lulubell. Now bye for now exorcists we only wanted to introduce ourselves as the ones who will be delaying you on your journey." Allen said as he waved and opened an ark gate that he and Lulubell went through.

"Damn were they the noah you were talking about Lenalee?" Gwen questioned.

"No only Allen faced me and Sol. I have no clue about Lulubell." Lenalee replied.

"Incoming." Tina called out as they were swarmed by akuma.

**China**

Allen fanned himself as he yawned both Lulubell and Mimi had gone to check up on a piece of innocence leaving him in the hotel room. Allen was bored out of his mind. Finally, Mimi and Lulubell came back.

"A girl called Mei-Ling is the new exorcist and her innocence looks like a crystal ball. The exorcists made quite a show in getting her to except her abilities." Lulubell said as she sat down and Mimi started to give her a manicure.

"Oh did the Earl say anything about her?" Allen asked as he had no doubt Lulubell would have told him.

"He said to observe her and then report back."

"Okay if you don't mind I'll take Mimi and we can observe her power." Allen said smiling lazily.

"Sure go ahead." Lulubell said.

**Next day**

It turned out Mei-Ling's ability was to predict events before they happened with her innocence. The fight started out with lots of akuma but the exorcists soon killed them off only leaving Mimi. Mimi was fighting Lenalee but was being beaten because of Mei-Ling's ability. Allen quickly grabbed her before Lenalee could land a fatal blow saving Mimi.

"Thank you Allen." Mimi said quietly.

"It was no problem Mimi. I learnt a lot more about the exorcist's from your fight. Now go back to the ark and rest. Lulubell will kill me after all if her lover gets killed." Mimi blushed at Allen's comment before heading through the ark gate Allen made. The Earl then walked through the gate.

"Good evening Allen. What do you think of the new little exorcist?" The Earl questioned lightly.

"She has no offence power but Mei-Ling can predict future events which is quite troublesome." Allen said smiling.

"Yes it does sound bothersome but with the way things are going the exorcists really need as much help as they can get." The Earl chuckled.

"Well what do you want me to do Earl?"

"I would like you to kill Mei-Ling or destroy her innocence. But don't let her distract you. Cross is in China still so you need to delay them."

"Yes Earl." Allen bowed before heading back to the hotel.

**Okay guys it's up to you now please review me if you want to keep Mei-Ling as an exorcist or have her innocence destroyed. Thank you all for reading and please do review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello guys thank you all for the support and reviews.**

**Any way I have great news I've adopted a new story called I Won't Leave the original 1****st**** chapter belongs to Rin asa uchiha and I will be working in collaboration with Firediva0 while I'm writing it. The original chapter will remain the same and the main pairing of the story will be Allen x Neah the time is set right after Allen and the others return from the ark. The 1****st**** 2 chapters of this story will be published on the 25 of August.**

**I also want to credit ScarletIsCool for her idea which I have used in this chapter. Furthermore I want to reply to Sim as I can't email him/her that I'm not killing off any exorcist at the moment to make sure the sides are even. When I introduce the new Noah in later chapters the sides would be uneven if I killed off anymore exorcists.**

**Chapter 18**

**Carriage everyone's pov**

A black carriage sped through the countryside heading towards the Asian headquarters. Krory, Bookman and Sol were driving the carriage and the girls' were on the inside. Tina and Gwen sat opposite to Mei-Ling and Lenalee. In the short time that Mei-Ling and Lenalee had known each over they had become like sisters.

"Mei-Ling are you looking forward to training at the Asian headquarter?" Tina asked kindly as Gwen napped on her shoulder.

"Yes I can't wait to learn how to control my innocence better and help everyone." Mei-Ling said smiling. Lenalee and Gwen grinned as well. Outside Sol was leaning against the carriage as Krory took his turn driving. Sol checked his knife to see it was glowing bright blue.

"Incoming." He cried. Akuma sprang up on both sides of the carriage. The akuma were a mixture of level ones and twos. Gwen immediately woke up and climbed out of the carriage taking a position next to the boys. She then started shooting down the akuma as Tina took shots from inside the carriage. Sol was throwing knives as Krory urged the carriage on. Bookman was also throwing his needles at the akuma. Lenalee hugged Mei-Ling to her side as she got ready to protect her.

The carriage lurched to a stop as a wall of akuma barred its way. All the exorcists jumped out of the carriage as the akuma destroyed it. Lenalee was carrying Mei-Ling as she jumped and kept hold of her. The exorcists then started to fight the akuma they separated into two groups. Sol, Bookman, Krory and Tina were fighting the most akuma. While Lenalee fought the rest of the akuma as Gwen shot down any akuma that came near Mei-Ling. Mei-Ling was shouting out the akuma's next moves.

**In the distance**

Allen calmly watched the fight unfold as Lulubell sat in his lap in her cat form. Lulubell mewed at Allen.

"Don't worry Lulubell as soon as Mei-Ling runs out of energy I'll step in and destroy her innocence. You just need to keep the rest of the exorcists separated. I can deal with Lenalee and Gwen after all." Allen said smiling down at her as he stroked Lulubell's fur. Lulubell purred in response. Suddenly Mei-Ling fainted. The akuma then created a barrier between the two groups.

"Well it's time for me to go sis. Please make sure the groups remain separate." Allen said as he stood up and Lulubell jumped out of his lap.

**Back with the exorcists**

Lenalee was carrying Mei-Ling as she and Gwen ran through the woods. If they managed to reach the next town there was a finder there who would take Mei-Ling to the exorcist's headquarters. Suddenly three level two akuma came at them. Allen also came out of the darkness.

"Hello girls. I'll be taking Mei-Ling's innocence now." Allen said smiling at them. Lenalee hugged Mei-Ling tighter while Gwen glared at Allen.

"You planned all this didn't you?" Gwen spat out.

"Yes I did. Though I can't take all the credit Lulubell helped to after all." Allen said as he grinned at the exorcists. Two level two akuma suddenly appeared behind him and charged at Lenalee. Gwen ran to help but was stopped by the other akuma which she started to shoot. Lenalee started to attack the akuma while holding Mei-Ling. Allen activated Crown Clown and sent his cloak out to grab Lenalee throwing her to the floor and separating her from Mei-Ling. Lenalee then got up to fight but was boxed in by four level two akuma. Tina was also in a similar situation. Allen calmly walked over to Mei-Ling whose eyes flickered open. Mei-Ling clutched her innocence closer to her.

"My name is Allen as we haven't been properly introduced and I know yours is Mei-Ling." Allen said smiling as he crouched down next to Mei-Ling. "Now Mei-Ling your innocence has become an inconvenience to my older brother who you may know as the Millennium Earl. Do you understand?" Mei-Ling nodded to Allen's question causing Allen to grin. "Well then you know why I need to destroy it. After all innocence only causes sadness." Allen said gently as he took Mei-Ling's innocence out of her arms and crushed it. Mei-Ling's eyes widened and she started to cry. "Now I know it hurts now but trust me when I say you're going to be better off without it. Plus as a reward I'll even call off the akuma. Mei-Ling have a nice life." Allen said and left through an ark gate to emerge next to Lulubell.

"Call off the attack." Allen said sitting down. "I've already destroyed the girl's innocence and General Cross's ship has left already. I also know that the ship will be destroyed before it ever reaches Japan." Allen said smiling. Lulubell nodded and the akuma suddenly stopped attacking she then shifted back into her human form.

"The Earl will be pleased. Did you kill that girl?" Lulubell asked as they stepped through an ark gate into the ark.

"No. She kind of reminded me of myself before I met you guys." Allen said and Lulubell nodded.

"There you two are how did the mission go~?" The Earl said smiling as he approached them in the corridor.

"It went well Earl I destroyed the innocence while Lulubell distracted them." Allen said grinning.

"That's great Allen. I would like it if you could now join Tyki in China as he waits for Suman's innocence to destroy him." The Earl said happily.

"Yes Earl." Allen said bowing as he left.

**Back with the exorcist in Guangzhou**

"It really is sad about Mei-Ling's innocence but at least she gets to go home now." Tina said sadly as they moved through the streets of Guangzhou.

"Yes but what really gets to me is Allen. I mean one minute he's a sadistic bastard that's giving us all hell. And then the next he's this nice guy that you can't believe wants to destroy the whole of the human race!" Lenalee cried frustratingly.

"Hey guys." Gwen said running up. "Bookman found a woman who knows Cross come quick." The girls quickly made their way down to the red light district of town. They were shown into a room where the boys already sat.

"Mistress Anita will see you now." A tall chocolate skinned woman said. Her bald head shone clearly in the light. Anita then walked in she had ivory skin with light make-up. Her long ebony hair was tied back and she wore gorgeous robes made of silk.

"Good evening exorcists. My mother and me have supported the Black Order for years sadly she passed away." Anita said sitting in front of them.

"Thank you for that." Tina said smiling. "We came as you said you had news on General Cross."

"Yes the General stayed here for a few days before boarding a ship for Edo, Japan. Sadly the ship was destroyed but the General's body was not found." The exorcists were shocked at Anita's words.

"Young Lady can you provide us with a ship to Edo." Bookman asked.

"Of course but do you think the General is alive?" Anita asked as she bit her lip.

"Yes I do. I met the General in my youth and he's not the type to be killed in an explosion." Bookman replied causing Anita to smile.

"Mahoja get ready a boat we are leaving for Edo in the morning." Anita called out.

**Back with the noah**

Allen smiled as he ran up and hugged Tyki.

"Tyki long time no see." Allen said grinning up at a surprised Tyki who had not seen Allen sneak up on him.

"Yeah boy it's nice to see you to. Plus I think you are hanging around Road to much you're starting to pick up her habits. And why are you here shouldn't you be on your mission?" Tyki questioned as he looked down at his younger brother.

"I'm on my mission the Earl sent me to help you out." Allen said smiling as he detached himself from Tyki.

"Oh well that's okay then. At the moment Suman's passed out over at the house down there." Tyki said pointing down at a house from the cliff he and Allen were standing on.

"So he must be starting to go through his transformation then." Allen said as he clapped excitedly. "Did he get to see his daughter then?"

"No she lives at a village a few miles away from the coast." Tyki said calmly as he started to smoke.

"That's a shame." Allen said sympathetically. "Oh look its starting." He said pointing excitedly. A large white mass had grown out of the house it was the size of a large skyscraper. Suman's head pointed out of a part he was now bald and chalky white.

"Hey do you think the exorcist will notice Suman? They are after all down in a city close to him." Allen asked curiously.

"Probably but the hoard of akuma I have got to deal with Suman will keep them distracted. We just need to sit back and wait." Tyki said patiently as he blew smoke out.

"Yes I guess so. Hey after this do you want to go on a double date with me and Road when we're not all busy on missions." Allen asked as they watched Suman start to destroy the surrounding buildings.

"Sure boy that will be fun. Oh look here comes two exorcists after some of the akuma surrounding Suman." Tyki said grinning. Allen squinted at the pair.

"From what I can tell the exorcists are Lenalee and Tina. What do you want to do Tyki?"

"Let's just watch for now Allen." So the Noah watched as Tina pulled a little girl out of Suman which Lenalee took away. This left Tina on her own trying to control Suman. The struggle was intense but finally Suman collapsed in on himself sending out a massive white light pushing Tina away. "Now let's go get the innocence boy." Tyki said grinning as they jumped down.

They walked through the woods till they found a clearing. Suman's innocence which was a broken arm lay in the centre it was surrounded by a cloud of tease.

"Ah look at all my new babies." Tyki said smirking as Allen laughed. Tyki walked forward and destroyed the innocence. "Well I guess it's time to go back then."

"Yes well the Earl is expecting us to go to Edo. I believe that the exorcists are also going to travel there." Allen said as he stretched.

"That sounds fun. But I doubt they'll get to Edo as the Earl's bound to send some akuma to destroy their ship." Tyki said grinning as they walked towards an ark gate.

"Well I bet you they make it Tyki. I've been watching them and there is no way they're going to win the war but I think they will make it to Edo." Allen said grinning.

"Oh you're on boy the winner gets to order the loser around for a whole day." Tyki said smirking as they entered the ark.

**Okay guys that's the end of this chapter please check out my next upcoming story where the first two chapters will be posted on the 25 of August. And thank you all for your reviews on Mei-Ling they really helped me decide what to do with her. Please review again and thank you for all the support.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello guys I'm sad to say that updates will be happening less frequently from now on as I'm back in school. I should be able to write a chapter for two stories each week hopefully. I'm going into year eleven in high school which is when I take my GCSEs and it's my final year in high school before I move on to post sixteen so it's going to be fairly busy. I'm just warning you all ahead of time and I intend to finish all my stories. Anyway thank you all for the support and reviews it really means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 19**

**The ark Allen's pov**

I hummed as I walked along the ark's halls. I was on my way to my Uncle and mine's room that controlled the ark. The Earl had asked me to start transferring the old ark over to a new one. Apparently doing this would increase his production chain of akuma and skulls as well as help us detect the new Noah that were going to be joining us soon.

"Allen!" Road yelled as she ran up and threw her arms around me.

"Hey Road I missed you to." I said laughing as I hugged her. Road grinned up at me before kissing me on the lips. We moved our lips against each other before Road licked my lip and I opened my mouth and she slipped her tongue in. We began kissing more passionately as our tongues became entwined. I then started to explore Road's mouth that tasted of sweets. We pulled apart eventually for air.

"I missed you to Allen." Road said smiling up at me.

"Do you want to come with me to reprogram the ark?" I asked as I detached myself from Road and grabbed her hand.

"I would love to." Road said sweetly as we walked towards the room. We then entered the ivory room with a piano at the centre of it. I then sat down and Road leaned on me as she rested her head on my shoulder. I smiled as I let go of her hand and I started to play the ark's control song.

**(I don't own any of this song and the original belongs to owner of D Gray Man and the translation is from deviantart and is by Rananieida)**

Then the boy fell asleep

and one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire

flared up in the shape of a beloved face

Dreaming many thousands of dreams

spreading across the land

Your silver grey eyes shine their light

like stars falling down from the night sky

Even though countless of years

turn so many prayers back to earth

I will keep praying

somehow, love for this child please

kissing the joined hands

I sang finishing the song. Road and Neah both sighed in contentment. The ark's control song was like a lullaby to the Noah and it made us all relax.

"Allen you really are talented." Road said smiling.

"I agree with her nephew." Neah chipped in and I could tell he was also smiling.

"Thank you both of you. Now the ark's upgrade has started I can leave it alone to work. I'll just go tell the Earl as he's outside with the others." I said calmly.

"I'll wait in here I want to say goodbye properly after all I've lived here for years." Road said as she ran her hand over the piano.

"Yeah I know I have so many happy memories here. But we'll make new memories in the new ark and we get to redecorate which will be fun." I said happily as I wrapped my arm around Road.

"Your right it's going to be fun." Road said smiling as she cuddled into my side. We stayed like that for a while till we parted ways to do our jobs. I used an ark gate to take me to a rooftop in Japan where the others were. Jasdevi was there as well as Tyki, Lavi, Skin and the Earl. Akuma swarmed around the rooftop as the Earl called them all together.

"Allen did you finish with the ark." The Earl said grinning as I went to sit next to Tyki and Lavi.

"Yes the ark has started downloading now." I said smiling.

"That's great Allen. It will be sad to leave Japan though as it is the birthplace of us Noah after all. After the flood Noah took refuge here and gave birth to us all. But good job Allen, and speaking of jobs shouldn't you three be doing them?" The Earl said aiming his words at Jasdevi and Skin.

"Both are generals are here." Debitto explained

"I see but you three must stop being defeated by the generals after all it looks bad. The search for the heart has only just started after all. But go do your jobs." The Earl said scarily.

"We're sorry!" Jasdevi said as they clutched each other.

"General Cross is trouble and I can't get a grasp on him. General Tiedoll shouldn't be a problem though. Nevertheless, I'll lend you a hand. Akuma find and attack the generals now." The Earl ordered. The akuma surged forward only to be stopped by an attack which created a cloud of smoke.

"What?" Jasdevi yelled as we all looked surprise. The smoke cleared to show Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Bookman, Sol, Tina and Gwen.

"Oh Tyki I win." I said grinning as Tyki groaned. Lavi smiled and waved at Bookman.

"Hello Panda." Lavi shouted as all of us grinned down at the new arrivals.

"We won't let you get the Generals." Lenalee called out.

"You really think you can stop us." Tyki said smirking down at them. I looked down at the akuma with them I had heard of modified akuma but this was my first time seeing one. It was a special skill of General Cross apparently. There also appeared to be three normal humans with the exorcists. All of the exorcists seemed to be in bad states. Sol and Krory leapt forward and were closely followed by Tina and Gwen.

"I'll handle this Earl." Tyki said as he ran to meet them. I stretched and started talking to Lavi about plans for a double date. Skin remained impassive and the twins were playing with their hair. The Earl then ordered the akuma to all join together creating a gigantic akuma. Tyki continued fighting Sol while Krory, Tina and Gwen started to fight the massive akuma. Bookman appeared to be protecting Lenalee and Miranda who was using her innocence to protect them. The akuma who had been helping them had been destroyed earlier.

"This looks fun we should go join in." Jasdevi said popping up.

"No Jasdevi you two need to go find General Cross as I fear he is trying to stop the download." The Earl said calmly.

"Yes Earl right away." The twins yelled before using the ark to go find General Cross. I then started to hear new voices approaching the fight.

"Earl three exorcists are coming nearer. I believe they are General Tiedoll, Noise and Kanda. But only Kanda and Noise are approaching the fight at the moment" I said leaning back.

"Oh well you and Skin may need to go in soon Allen. Lavi you should go back into the ark you don't have many combat skills after all and I would hate to lose our Bookman after all." The Earl said.

"Yes Earl." Lavi said bowing before using an ark gate to go back. I continued to observe the fight the exorcists were struggling to even make a dent on the akuma and Tyki was holding Lenalee and fighting Sol now. I sighed it was so boring just watching them. Suddenly the other two exorcists arrived. Kanda immediately started fighting Tyki with Sol while Noise helped the other exorcists start to take down the akuma. The exorcists had now managed to get Lenalee back.

"Tyki pet get back here now." The Earl called out as I glanced over at him. The Earl appeared to be preparing a spell and Tyki immediately came back. The dark matter spell blasted the whole of Edo levelling the whole city. The only building left standing was the one we were on.

"That was so cool Earl and scary." Tyki said as he looked down.

"I can still hear all their heartbeats though Earl so you didn't kill anyone." I said as I watched the smoke clear around the exorcists. The first one I saw was Kanda and then the others were revealed. But the really interesting 1 was Lenalee she was encased in her innocence.

"Oh look at that what a strange innocence." The Earl said causing me, Tyki and Skin to run forward to get the innocence as it could be the heart after all. I started fighting Krory who appeared to be in a bad state to get to the innocence while the other exorcists were accompanied. The Earl went to investigate the innocence himself but he was stopped by General Tiedoll who had just appeared.

"Children it's time to go back now." The Earl said as he dragged me, Skin and Tyki back into the ark.

"But Earl I was having fun." Tyki stated as he began to smoke.

"Yes well the ark has started downloading the rooms so I thought you guys would like to witness it."

"How thoughtful." Tyki said as he blew smoke out.

"There you guys are." Road said as she ran over to hug the Earl. Road was looking stunning in a beautiful white dress which stood out against her grey skin.

"Hey Road you look amazing." I said smiling at her.

"Thank you Allen." Road sang as she leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

"Anyway Earl are you going to just leave the exorcists?" Tyki asked.

"Of course not Tyki pet I have a plan after all. Allen I'll need you to open an ark gate." The Earl said calmly.

"Sure Earl." I said grinning.

**With the exorcists Everyone's pov**

The innocence that had encased Lenalee was now gone. She was now lying on the floor and talking to Krory. Suddenly an ark gate appeared under her. Lenalee fell in followed by Krory, Kanda, Tina, Sol and Chaozii. The gate closed around them. They fell into the streets of the ark.

"Hello exorcists." Allen said smirking down at the pile of them. Allen was holding Lero and leaning against the wall. Kanda immediately leapt up and pointed a sword at him. "Easy ponytail I'm not here to fight for now. The ark is collapsing as I'm downloading it into the new ark and you will die with it. However, I'm offering you the chance to change your fates if you can make it to the top of the ark then you get to leave here. Of course it's not that simple between you and the top of the ark is two rooms with different opponents in them, you'll have to get through the door of each room. If you manage to get to the room at the top of the ark you will face me and the rest of my family."

"Allen you can't do this Lero. The Earl will be cross Lero." Lero said.

"No the Earl doesn't care or he would have interfered by now Lero. Also Lero you're going to stay with the exorcists to keep an eye on them." Allen said grinning before tossing Lero at Kanda who caught him.

"Allen why are you doing this?" Tina asked curiously. Allen grinned at her.

"Because it's fun." Allen said as he tossed her a key. "Here is a key it will let you use Road's door to go to each room." Allen said walking off.

"Allen I heard the Noah family members are immortal." Sol called out causing Allen to laugh.

"We're not immortal mate we are just a hell of a lot stronger than you." Allen said before departing through an ark gate.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter. Please review and thank you all for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all you amazing people that read and review my fanfiction. Plus I can't believe I'm actually writing a twenty chapter this is my first time writing a story for so long.** **Anyway credit goes to Firediva0 and outside da box for giving me ideas for this chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

**The ark everyone's pov**

Allen and Road were cuddling in the room on the top of the ark while Lavi and Tyki were talking about books. Suddenly tears started to fall down all three Noah's cheeks.

"What the hell?" Tyki questioned as Allen and Road hugged each other tighter.

"Skin just died." Allen said sadly. Tyki and Lavi bowed their heads.

"Though it seems he took out the one he was fighting with him." Road added as she gripped Allen's hand tighter.

"Damn Skin he wasn't the brightest guy, but at least he took the exorcist down with him." Tyki said as he poured a drink for himself.

"Hmm maybe the exorcists have gotten stronger than we released." Allen pondered. "If that's case Lavi you should probably go to the new ark where Lulubell is." Lavi sighed at Allen's words but nodded.

"Yes I should go as my weapon is only on par with average innocence. I just wish I could help you guys more." Lavi stated sadly looking down at the floor. Tyki grabbed his chin and titled his face up.

"Don't say that love you help us a lot more than you release. All the knowledge you have as a bookman has saved some of our lives though not most of us will admit. You're too valuable to be thrown away in a fight but if it makes you feel better after this I'll train you to make you stronger." Tyki said grinning at Lavi as well as Allen and Road.

"Th-thanks I would appreciate that." Lavi stuttered slightly as he blushed and Tyki leaned in and kissed him. Allen then opened an ark gate and the three waved Lavi off. The door then slammed open to reveal Jasdero and Debitto whose make-up was running down their faces.

"Can we please get a tissue?" Debitto said as the three other Noah burst out laughing at their states.

**A few moments later**

"Wow I can't believe that sweet tooth is dead." Debitto said sadly as he and his brother reapplied their make-up in the mirror. All of the Noah had stopped crying now.

"Yeah I know you can always tell when a Noah dies as the others will cry for him." Road said smiling sadly.

"Hey let's raise a toast to him." Allen suggested so all the Noah filled their glasses.

"To Skin." They all chimed as the classes clanged together. Road noticed bits of paper falling out of the Twin's jackets.

"Hey what's this?" Road asked picking one up and looking at it curiously. Road then burst out laughing and started rolling around on the floor.

"No don't look at that!" The twins cried but it was already too late though as both Tyki and Allen had grabbed a paper. Tyki started chuckling as Allen joined Road on the floor in a laughing fit. "It's not funny guys that bastard Cross has left us a nonstop string of debuts. We had to actually WORK!" The twins yelled in outrage causing Allen and Road to laugh even harder as Tyki tried to compose himself.

"That must have been truly awful for you." Tyki said grinning.

"It was! Do you how degrading it is to work under those sub humans." The twins snarled. Allen had recovered enough then to speak clearly.

"Jasdevi I'll make you a deal I' help you pay off those debuts if you do one thing for me." Allen asked grinning though anybody who knew him well could see he had gone into black mode. The twins gulped nervously while Tyki and Road watched.

"What do you want?" Debitto asked cautiously.

"Well my darling Road loves playing with you two so much and I was thinking every £10 I pay off for you will be worth 1 minute play time with Road." Allen said calmly while grinning causing Road to shriek and jump him.

"Thanks Allen you are the best boyfriend ever I love you so much." Road said grinning and they started kissing. Tyki observed the twins who looked like they had just been asked to plunge innocence into their hearts. The twins were weighing up the pros and cons together in their joint minds.

"Okay done." They both said together holding out a hand which Allen shook eagerly.

"You know you two could also take your frustrations out on some exorcists." Road suggested grinning. The twins shared a look before their faces broke out into identical maniacal grins.

"We would love to." The twins chorused.

"Bye dearest brothers I look forward to helping you pay Cross's debuts off. Oh and be careful some of the exorcists may be more powerful than we think." Allen said waving as he opened a gate for the two Noah to step through.

**An hour or so later**

Allen, Road and Tyki had relocated to the large open dining room at the top of the ark. It was usually only used for special occasions so it suited their needs for today. Allen was calmly eating as well as Tyki while Road danced around the room. A doorway opened revealing the exorcists and the one sub human. Allen stopped eating to survey them. He was honestly shocked they had all made it so far. Each one of them was battle weary and he could also tell they had enormous emotional strain on them as well.

The ones that were left out of their annoying little group were Lenalee who appeared not to be able to fight, so much for a potential heart candidate if that was all she could cope with Allen thought dryly. Tina and Sol were next followed by the quivering human Chaozii.

"Good evening exorcists." Tyki said smirking. "Care to join us for our last meal in the ark and your last meals as well though for entirely different reasons.

"We'll have to decline." Sol said boldly. "We're here to fight as there isn't much time left.

"How right you are Sol. You can see the rest of the ark if you look out the windows." Allen said grinning as they all ran to see. "Though as for that time I can safely say you only have 55 minutes and 12 seconds left. Now come sit down the food is becoming cold after all." Allen said as the exorcist stared at the ruins of the ark only leaving the room they were standing in. Sol gulped as he approached the table.

"But what about our comrades." Lenalee yelled. Tyki stared at her in amusement as Road laughed.

"Oh they're far out of your reach now." Road said grinning as she kicked her door closed and wrapped chains around it. The exorcists silently sat down at the table following her words. Road was now sitting on Lero and was flying through the air.

"Now don't pout exorcists none of us have set any traps here. If you beat us at our games you are free to go." Tyki said as he ate his food.

"Yep and my door is just on the tower's rooftop. It even leads out to your friends if there are any left of them, after all the Earl sent his giant akuma monsters to meet them." Road said grinning.

"Anyway let's get down to business you'll be fighting me and Road exorcists." Tyki said grinning as he lit his cigarette. Allen pouted as he had loss the coin toss for who got to deal with the exorcists.

"Why are you three even doing this instead of letting us all die?" Tina asked.

"It's more fun this way exorcists after all destroying you is one of the fun parts of my job." Tyki said as he leaned back in his chair.

"That's evil though." Tina said as she stood up and glared at Tyki.

"Sweetheart you have to be evil to have proper fun!" Tyki said as his grin only increased in size at the site of watching the exorcists become agitated. Tina jumped up on the dining table and ran towards Tyki as she activated her harpoon innocence. They began to start fighting though Tyki wasn't being serious. Sol ran towards Road but stopped dead. You could tell that Road had used her ability to capture him in her dream world. Allen calmly hummed a song which made Chaozii and Lenalee fall asleep, he didn't want to have to deal with two boring people who couldn't fight.

The fights were progressing well with Road flying on Lero and singing along with Allen's humming. Tina was sent flying back towards Allen and the other exorcists. She blinked as she got up from the floor.

"Lenalee Chaozii why aren't you awake?" Tina cried as Tyki approached her with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry girl but this is the end Allen's music can capture anyone he uses it on. Your friends are under his spell and they won't wake up." Tyki said as he continued approaching her.

"Tyki there is something you don't get about us exorcists. You think just because were mere humans that we can only fight with innocence and unless we have it we're powerless. However, it's what makes us human which allows us to wield our weapons so it's humans you should really be afraid of." Tina declared. Allen and Road were closely observing Tyki. Allen clicked his fingers awakening the slumbering exorcists and Road encased them in a glass box as well as the lifeless Sol. Suddenly; Tina was swept up into a ball of black matter.

Allen and Road observed as Tyki entered the ball. Lenalee had started banging on the box Road held her in. Allen and Road ignored the hysterical girl as Chaozii tried to comfort her. Allen and Road both new that inside the ball there would be no oxygen so Tina would likely die soon. Suddenly the ball was shredded by a bright light. Tyki jumped back in surprise and Road and Allen looked on in astonishment. Tina's innocence was glowing as it grew brighter.

"Divine pierce." Tina shrieked as her innocence went right through Tyki. She pulled it back out as she retracted the line. Allen wordlessly ran over to his older brother as well as Road. Tyki's whole body became surrounded by crosses his stomach was punctured and black blood dribbled down his skin. Allen hummed soothingly trying to easy his brother's pain. Tyki's wound slowly began to heal itself as Road glared at the exorcist.

"Play times over exorcists." Road growled as Sol dropped to the ground from his box as well as Lenalee and Chaozii. "Kill those three exorcists then stick your knife in your own heart." Road ordered coldly. Sol immediately attacked Tina who was trying desperately to get through to him. Tina wasn't willing to fight Sol so she could only defend making her weaker by the second.

Road gasped out in pain as a bolt of light went through her. Sol blinked as if he was waking up from a dream and sent his knife straight through Road. Allen's eyes darkened as he stood up.

"You exorcists have no idea what you've just done."

**Allen's pov**

Rage. Everything in me was bubbling up with hate and loathing for those before me. How dare they hurt my beloved and my older brother? I felt my inner Noah start to take over. My hair turned from dark red into pure white as a weird pentacle mark etched itself into my face. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

Run fast run far

As the noahs come to get you

Beware their dark hearts

As they come to destroy you

Your innocence will be gone

As the world falls into ruin

Triumphant we will stand

As all you love is torn away from you

**(Okay this is my best attempt at song lyrics so I'm sorry if it's rubbish)**

The song caused the exorcists to fall to the floor as their ears bled. Their worst nightmares were playing across their minds. I stood tall as I watched the exorcists crumble. Opening my mouth again to finish them I was stopped by a sudden movement. My eyes snapped to Tyki as he got up his whole body was changing his usual grey skin had become darker and his clothes had changed. Tyki's face was mostly covered by a sliver mask and he wore a wide grin. His dark hair had also become longer. I was shocked to see Tyki had gone into his full Noah form.

Each Noah has a form they go into when they're feeling negative emotions strongly. Usually we can control it to stop the Noah inside from causing too much damage but Tyki seemed to have lost control.

**Thanks for reading guys this is the end of chapter 20. Hopefully I'll soon have the next chapter up when I've posted some chapters for my other stories. Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys thanks for all the amazing support and reviews. My teachers are really piling on the homework so I'm writing this chapter in between each piece. **

**Chapter 21**

**The ark Allen's pov**

I watched in surprise as Tyki used his tentacles to batter the exorcists. I knew me and Road were safe as our Noah blood would send out signals to protect us. I walked over and scoped up Road into my arms. I was relieved to see she was only sleeping and her wound was almost healed. My gaze shifted back to Tyki who was now strangling Lenalee the annoying insect next to her was crying out for help. Suddenly, Tina and Sol jumped back up and started fighting Tyki. I smirked slightly as Tyki easily battered them. The exorcists fell down and I shook my head sub humans were just so foolish to think they could stand on par with us Noah.

A emerald light burst out around Chaozii it appeared in a desperate attempt to stop a wall caving in on him and Lenalee he had managed to synchronise with a piece of innocence.

"Great just what we need another exorcist running around." I muttered fully excepting Neah to reply but I was met with silence. Frowning slightly I pondered over what I did to piss my Uncle off, I then shook my head to clear my mind and I continued to watch Tyki thrash the exorcists. A gigantic hole appeared unexpectedly in the floor and I gasped as a skull came through it on top of a chained black coffin. A golem sat on top of the skulls head.

"What the hell?" I said generally dumbfounded the golem was very similar to Tim but my golem's face was slightly different, instead of the weird cross on the skull's golem's face my Tim had the Noah stigma. Tyki pulled back hissing from the coffin. The skull then ripped off its face to reveal bright crimson hair and pale skin. The man had brown eyes from what I could tell as the other half of his face was covered by a white mask. The man had on the Black Order's General clothes now that I looked more closely. A feeling of dread washed over me as I realised who was standing there.

"General Cross." Lenalee cried out her eyes filling with a truly sickening hope. The other exorcist stirred getting up to cower behind the General.

"Hello Lenalee you've really grown up into a fine woman since I've last seen you as well as you Tina." Cross said smiling causing the two girls to blush. "Now kid-"

"The name is Allen Walker red head and you better get the hell out of my home!" I said as I gently put Road down next to me. My body tensed as I prepared to get into a fight. Tyki had moved to stand beside me. Even in Tyki's basic Noah form he knew who his allies were.

"Whatever brat I see you've been completely brainwashed by the Noah as well as Neah as I can tell he has already awakened. Now come with me to the Black Order as even though I would love to put a bullet in you Central would be pissed off about me ruining the perfect lab rat." General Cross said arrogantly and my hands balled up into fists. How dare this rude man talk to me like that? I let loose some of my power that would be enough to crush the man's ears. Cross murmured some magic words and the grave's chains came away. The door opened to reveal a tall lady in a black evening dress and butterfly mask.

"If that's all you got brat this won't be at all fun." The General said grinning as he fired at me. I growled that damn woman was blocking out my lovely music. I shattered the bullets with my music which sent the exorcists to the floor in agony. The General winced before saying something I didn't hear. The woman then circled the exorcists making them disappear. Cross proceeded to fire on me again causing Tyki to jump in and defend me. It was always really annoying when Tyki's big brother instincts took over and he felt the need to protect me. God damn it I can protect myself. I joined him fighting Cross.

I kept a close eye on Road as I circled Cross with Tyki if he shot one of us I blocked while Tyki attacked. A stalemate was mostly going on though as Tyki was becoming tired and I had to make sure Cross didn't target Road in her defenceless state.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the Earl use an ark gate brining him into the fight. Lero immediately went over to him. To be honest I had forgotten he was in the room despite him hanging over Road. The Earl then proceeded to pick up Road. It appeared the Earl's arrival had caused the ark's deterioration to speed up and most of the exorcists were sent into the void only leaving Sol and Lenalee.

"Allen you did well protecting Tyki and Road. Now please take them to the new ark." The Earl said promptly handing Road over to me.

"Yes sir." I said holding Road gently as I tugged Tyki and us through an ark gate.

**The ark Earl's pov**

I smiled as I watched Allen go through the door. I was glad Cross hadn't gotten to him while he was here. I would have to make sure in the future they didn't have contact though. I then felt my anger crash down upon me, one of my precious family members had been killed off today as well as Tyki and Road being left in bad conditions. I blamed the man standing in front of me now.

"Good evening~!" I said smiling as I fumed inside. I knew the two other remaining exorcists could not hear us.

"Yo Fatso like always you have an annoying flash entrance." Cross said smirking as I felt myself bristle at his words. How dare he call me 'Fatso' I admit I may have let myself go a bit when the fourteenth betrayed us but I was not fat. Really I was only just a little round not too much. I carefully drew my sword out of Lero it was the opposite colour to Allen's sword and I swung it gently.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you last." I declared trying to be civil.

"Really I don't keep track of how many times I get to see you Fatso." Cross said rudely. God some people had no manners at all. Maybe I would have to go on a diet after this the General's words were starting to affect my self-esteem.

"Oh but when you say it like that Cross it sounds like we meet all the time. But instead you insist on playing games of Hide and Seek! Maria is very good at hiding you after all from us, the Order and your ever increasing pile of debt collectors!" I said cheerfully as he shot at me. God he really was one of the rudest men I had ever had the misfortune to meet.

"I don't feel like hanging around and listening to you babbling on Earl. Hand over the fourteenth's brat so I can go on my merry way."

"Oh that's rich Cross first you go trespassing in my old ark then you demand to capture 1 of my beloved family members!" I said cheerfully as my soul filled with an endless anger.

"But I thought you wouldn't want the traitor fourteenth in your midst." Cross said grinning as I knew he had influenced Neah into betraying me.

"Yes well I've completely forgiven him for that. Neah just fell in with the wrong crowd after all. But now him and Allen are perfectly happy being a part of my family again!"

"Well we will just have to see about that." Cross said as he shot at me again.

"Oh Cross honey I would normally stay to play with you but I have to go and see my new ark." I said smiling as I used the ark gate to pop back to the new ark. Hopefully, Cross and the other filthy exorcists would be crushed with the old ark but I highly doubted it.

My smile widened as I was met with the sight of Allen hugging Road tightly as she and him talked in hushed tones, the twins were still passed out but they both appeared to be getting better, Lavi was fussing over Tyki and I was pleased to see Tyki's basic noah state didn't bother him at all and Lulubell was lying on a sofa in her cat form.

"Well the ark is in its last stages of transition." I said calmly making all the awake Noah jump as they hadn't realised I had arrived. Lulubell switched into her human Noah form and Lavi went to sit down next to Tyki. "Allen if you would do the honours of coming with me and making the new ark appear."

"Of course Earl." Allen said grinning before detangling himself from Road and pressing a light kiss on her forehead. Allen, Road and Lulubell followed me to the control room. Instead of the white room before the ark's control was now darker with red and black furnishing. I guessed the ark's control room had adapted to meet the needs of the current fourteenth Noah. Allen grinned like a kid in a sweet shop and ran over to the new elegant ebony piano. He sat down and started to play the ark's control song. The melody washed over us bringing a calming effect.

**Outside the ark Everyone's pov**

"I can hear a new noise." Noise cried out as the generals and exorcists stopped fighting the giant akuma for a second to observe the new sight in the sky. A long rectangle line appeared in a circle in the black sky. A new ark suddenly showed in the middle.

"An ark!" Bookman gasped and fell down a few moments later. Miranda rushed over to help him up. "A black ark has been born." Bookman whispered.

"Look the white ark is collapsing! The pieces are being swallowed by a hole in the sky!" General Tiedoll yelled.

"Bookman aren't all the others still inside there." Gwen called out.

"If it's falling into pieces that means Lenalee and the others…" Noise said.

"So this must have been the purpose of taking the exorcists aboard the ark." Bookman muttered.

"No this can't be happening!" Miranda cried as tears started to run down her face.

**The black ark Everyone's pov**

"I'm just downloading the akuma making egg and then my old room." Allen said grinning as he looked over at Road, Lulubell and the Earl.

"That's good Allen can you tell me what those exorcists are doing in the old ark though?" The Earl asked curiously causing Allen to frown.

"I can't get a video link up but I can sense they're near the egg. However, they won't be able to touch it due to mine and yours protective barrier Earl." Allen said thoughtfully causing the Earl to nod. "Wait a second the download is being held up!" Allen said as he frantically began tapping lots of keys on the piano.

"What's going on?" The Earl said quickly approaching the piano. Road and Lulubell exchanged worried looks.

"From what I can tell he's trying to hack into the system to stop the download and dislodge the egg and ark." Allen said biting his lip.

"It's probably Cross's golem it used to belong to Neah but he stole it off him." The Earl stated worriedly. "Can you stop it Allen?" Allen nodded as he paid full attention to the piano, his hands moved at an incredible speed and a melody pulsed around the room. Minuets passed until Allen slowed down.

"Okay I have some good news and some bad news." Allen said sighing. "The good news is I managed to save the ark and the transition was a full success. The bad news is that the old ark egg is in Cross's hands. I managed to wipe the majority of the information off it but I'm not sure what is left on it. It also appears that all the exorcists that were sent into the void have been brought back as well." Allen said slowly as he was afraid of the Earl's reaction.

"Well that's not the end of the world as the ark's transition was a success and we do have the new egg. I'll just have to send someone to retrieve the egg later. It's a shame that the exorcists weren't killed but then again if there is too few of them we won't have anybody looking for the heart for us. Where are they all now Allen?" The Earl asked.

"They're all still in Edo, Cross's actions returned them to the place where the other group was. I have no doubt they will be travelling back to the European headquarters with the egg soon." Allen said calmly as he went to sit next to Road and they held hands.

"Good we will leave them alone for now until they take the remains of the egg to their headquarters. For now we should all celebrate when the twins and Tyki have recovered. After all we have a new ark to explore and Sheryl does love throwing balls. We will avenge Skin at a later date and I already have a plan of sorts. Now feel free to have fun." The Earl said thoughtfully.

"Yes Earl." The 3 Noah chorused before heading out.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter thank you for reading and please do review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all you amazing people who read my fanfiction. Thanks to everyone who has favourited my story on as the count has gone past a hundred. If you don't read any of my other fanfictions then you should know I'm now planning to write longer chapters in between 3500-6000 words long.**

**I've also written the 1****st**** chapter for a new story called Black and White Wings which will be poker pair, (Allen x Tyki) and be on a mature setting straight away. So please look out for that as I should hopefully upload it in a few days. The story is going to have multiple chapters. I also have a few other plans for D Gray Man stories in the works with Allen x Wisely and Allen x Road but nothing is official yet for either ideas.**

**Chapter 22**

**Sheryl's House Everyone's pov**

The grand ballroom was lit up brightly from the chandeliers. Rich and extravagant guests mingled with the noah. The party was in full swing already. Sheryl calmly observed the scene below him from a balcony. He was wearing a grey waistcoat over a white top with black trousers. A monocle was held in his breast pocket. His long hair was held back from his face with a hair band. Road and Allen were dancing in the middle of the room. Allen wore a white top with a black jacket over it and trousers. A red tie hung loosely around his neck. Road was wearing a violet and lilac dress with different lengths on it. A red flower was tucked into her navy hair that was flat for once. Tyki and Lavi were dancing as well. Tyki wore a dark black suit with a white top. His dark hair had grown longer and he had to tie it back now. Tyki's skin had also become tanned. Lavi wore similar clothing to Allen with a dark green tie instead. His wild ruby hair had also been tamed and was neatly held back from his face by a thin band as well.

The twins were giggling to one side as they laid plans for getting back at Sheryl and Tyki for forcing them into suits as well. Lulubell observed the party from another balcony. She wore her usual ebony suit and Mimi stood proudly by her in a black and white dress and her hair was pulled back into a bun. The Earl was sitting in his room in Sheryl's manor and drawing up plans for a super quick diet treatment when a knock interrupted him.

"Enter." The Earl said as he quickly put his plans away.

"Millene!" Road shrieked as she ran up to hug him. The Earl was in his human form so Road could actually get her arms fully around him and just stood there hugging him.

"Road be careful dear you might actually strangle the Earl if you keep that up." Allen said casually as he entered the room followed by Tyki, Lavi and Sheryl.

"Did you all grow tired of the sub humans already?" The Earl joked and everyone laughed.

"Yes I've already received twenty proposals and Allen's received eight." Tyki said grinning as Road and Lavi huffed over humans trying to steal their partners.

"Of course we turned them all down as there is only one woman for me." Allen said grinning as Road ran other to hug him tightly.

"Yeah Allen's mine nobody else can have him." Road said proudly and they started kissing.

"Okay children we still have an hour left before the sub humans leave so please keep your hands off each other till then." Sheryl said sternly but he was smiling as well. The young couple stopped kissing then and pulled apart.

"We better get back now to see the guests off. The meeting's still on for the morning right Earl?" Tyki asked.

"Yes tell Jasdevi and Lulubell to get some rest after the ball and I'll see you all tomorrow outside." The Earl said lightly as he returned to his work.

"Yes Earl." The assembled Noah coursed and headed out.

**The next day**

The sun shone brightly down upon the manicured gardens of the estate. A tea party was being held with all the noah taking part. The twins had run off to 'play in the stream' but, were really dying all of Tyki's and Sheryl's shirts bright pink. Road lent the hair dye for this covert operation. Lulubell was off in a corner snogging her maid. She was still keeping their relationship a 'secret,' but from the noise they were making it was kind of obvious to even a non-observant person they were dating.

Tyki and Lavi were holding hands and chatting while Sheryl tried to 'subtly' tear them apart. Allen and Road were happily talking to their adoptive mother. The Earl was observing his family with a gigantic smile on his face.

"Are you okay Mum." Allen asked Tricia as she looked slightly faint.

"No dear I'm not, but I wanted to see my two lovely children and family when you guys are here. It's rare after all to see you lot together at the manor." Tricia said kindly as she ruffled her children's hair. Despite Tricia being human Road and Allen loved her and Sheryl and Tyki deeply cared for her. Tricia hadn't cared about Allen's and Road's relationship as well as Tyki's and Lavi's which had earned her the Noah family's respect.

"You should head in dear if you're not doing well." Sheryl said looking worried.

"Yes I do think I'll go have a lie down. Road and Allen please come see me before you go away again." Tricia said lightly before hugging Allen and Road.

"Yes Mum." The two said in sync. Tricia then headed up to her room to get some rest. Road, Allen, Sheryl, Tyki and Lavi then gathered around the tea table with the Earl at the head.

"So are family will be expanding soon." The Earl said casually his gin widening and the other Noahs gave a slight cheer. "I want to congratulate Allen on downloading the new ark as well."

"Thanks Earl but it wasn't really hard or anything." Allen said while looking down at the floor and blushing.

"Ahh he's so cute." Shrieked both Road and Sheryl and ran around the table to hug Allen. Tyki and Lavi started laughing and the Earl chuckled at the display.

"I'm not you two, please get off me now." Allen said as his faced turned crimson.

"Allen's right Road and Sheryl so get off him as he's finding it hard to breathe." The earl said as the two noah grumbled and returned to their seats. "As I was saying Allen's not only cute he's super cute." Allen blushed even brighter causing everyone to laugh.

"Now we must get down to business. The exorcists have returned to the Black Order with the remaining egg fragments. All the exorcists were somehow saved by Cross so we need to still get revenge on Kanda for Skin's death. Allen I was wondering if you could retrieve the egg yourself from the Order?" The Earl asked.

"Sure I would love to have the opportunity to snoop around God's house." Allen said clapping his hands together looking excited.

"Good well I know that Tyki is planning to train Lavi in fighting so please focus on that you two. Sheryl you have chaos to spread across Europe. The twins are going to be hitting small Black Order offices and taking them out. Lulubell is also going to go undercover and work at the Central exorcist headquarters. Road you're going to be helping me welcome in the new family members and you to Allen when you get back."

"Yes Earl." The Noahs said lazily. Tyki and Lavi then ran off to their room when Sheryl was distracted by Road and Allen. Next Sheryl went off to find his coat and stop his little brother's virginity from being compromised. Little did he know that ship had sailed a long time ago. This left Road, Allen and the Earl. The Earl then retired to sort out his paperwork which was code for doing knitting instead.

"I'm really looking forward to the others arriving soon." Road said happily as she and Allen walked along the garden hand in hand.

"Me too I can't wait to meet the others." Allen said grinning as they walked by the sapphire lake.

"I wonder who will we be first Toraido the judge, Wisely of wisdom, Fiidora of corrosion, Maashiima of pity, Maitora of ability or will Skin be the first to be reborn?" Road pondered as they walked along.

"What abilities do they have?" Allen asked curiously.

"Well you already know Skin's and all noah have the same basic powers. Toraido could manipulate people's emotions and get exorcists to turn on each other. He was always good at sensing people's intentions before they did them and countering them. Toraido also carried around with him a huge sword like yours and Millene which he used to fight.

Wisely carried the joint memories of the Noah and remembered every decade he was alive in. He could see into your mind and reveal past forgotten memories to you and others. Wisely could also blow up people's minds and cause lots of mind problems.

Fiidora could infect others with parasites that can do lots of different things. One of those abilities is to destroy the person infected from the inside out. Fiidora could of course choose how much pain his victim felt and the target could pass on the parasites to others. The parasites also served as spies from inside the person infected.

Maashiima had the ability to mimic other people's powers. He could copy anybody's power he touched and store them in his memory. Of course this didn't work on us Noah but it did work on any akuma and humans. It didn't matter if the power was caused by innocence or by the Earl's power which controls the akuma he could copy it as well as ordinary abilities.

Maitora was a master of magic and could make all kinds of things out of it. He made the skulls and lots more around the ark. Maitora wasn't ever much of a fighter as well as Wisely, Fiidora, Lulubell, me and Dad. We prefer to watch and manipulate people from the inside out unlike you, Tyki, the Earl, Toraido, Maashiima, Skin and Jasdevi. You lot prefer to fight and manipulate people at the same time." Road said thoughtfully.

"That makes sense, they all sound interesting though." Allen said grinning.

"Yeah they are!" Road said smiling back. "Hey Allen how long do you think you'll be away for?" Road asked looking down.

"Oh only for a couple days I highly doubt the Black Order's security is top notch. It'll be a breeze to get through and steal the egg back as well as look around at the same time. You never know I may find out some really juicy information." Allen said excitedly. "I'll be back soon though and then we'll go on a date with or without Tyki and Lavi."

"I would love that. I really love you allen you know that don't you?" Road said nervously keeping her eyes firmly on the ground. Allen smiled and gently tipped Road's head up to face him.

"Of course I know that silly. You're my world and I love you to. The thought of losing you is incomprehensible to me. I went nuts at that damn exorcist hurting you and I would do anything for you." Allen said smiling and Road threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Allen you've just made everything perfect." Road whispered and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for a while before watching the sunset. Allen then packed a bag for his brief trip a way and departed in the morning.

**The Black Order Allen's pov**

"God our power must have taken on a new level from the ark upgrade Neah, as I can now travel to places I haven't even been to before." I said proudly in my head as I looked around an empty corridor in the middle of the Black Order. I was faced with no reply.

"Neah? Come on Neah please talk to me. I don't know what I've done wrong." I begged as I pulled myself up on to a window seat.

"It's not you Allen, I'm mad at it's myself." Neah said cautiously from inside my head. I breathed a sigh of relief I was glad Neah wasn't annoyed at me.

"Why are you mad at yourself?" I asked curiously.

"I let my anger cloud my vision which was the reason why you descended into a full on Noah rage. I've done it before and there was disastrous consequences and I never wanted to do it again especially to you. Now forever more you'll have to deal with ivory hair in your Noah form and a blood red scar." Neah said sadly.

"That's what you upset about! Uncle I like my new look it makes me look distinguished according to Road. And I would have descended into Noah hood without your rage. Nobody hurts my Road after all and gets away. So Neah don't blame yourself and get back to being you. I miss my amazing Uncle after all."

"Thanks Allen I needed to hear that, you really are the best. Like Road said you've made all of our lives better don't try to deny it."

"Thanks Neah but really it's the noah clan that has done so much for me. You've all given me a family and a home and I'll be eternally grateful." I said smiling and Neah hummed.

"That may be true nephew but you've had such an influence on all of us we could each say at least ten things you have done to make our lives better." Neah said warmly causing me to blush. I was about to reply when Lenalee rounded the corner. Her violet eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream.

"Stop." I said offhandedly and her mouth shut. "I guess you forgot dear but I've had complete power over you since the Rewinding Town. Now can you please show me to your best room and make sure to avoid traffic. As much as I would love to play with more of your friends I think you wouldn't like it." Lenalee nodded frantically and proceeded to take me to a large room with a bathroom. Everything was decorated in blacks and golds and made out of the best materials.

"My my and I thought you exorcists lived in caves this is actually quite nice. What's your room like?" I asked as I threw my bag on to my bed. Lenalee stood behind me silently.

"Lenalee it would be a good idea to answer me as I can assure you if I get bored with playing with you then you're dead. One of your friends will take your place. I intend to be on my best behaviour while staying here which means no impromptu deaths on my part. You will help me and act completely normal. If you go against your orders you'll kill yourself in a creative way. If you lie to me or try to turn me in your body will rebel and you will feel an incredibly amount of pain. Now cheer up we are going to have so much fun." I said cheerfully at the growing look of horror on Lenalee's face.

"No not all rooms are like this one, the longer you are an exorcist the nicer the room you get." Lenalee supplied shakily.

"Well that's stupid as most of you exorcists don't survive the first year. Anyway where are my lovely egg fragments?" I asked smiling.

"There in the science area but you won't be able to get them as it's surrounded by the best security." Lenalee said rather smugly.

"Oh." I raised an eyebrow. "Then I'll just have to start killing people until I get the egg back. However, I'm sure you and I can come up with a plan to avoid me doing so. After all we can't have too many of you lot dead or it would be boring." Lenalee paled again at my words causing me to laugh. It was so fun messing with her and watching her fall into despair. Why on earth had we ever thought she had potential to be the heart? She was just a puny sub human like the rest of them.

"Yes well I'm pretty sure I can distract them while you do what you need." Lenalee said guiltily.

"Now that's my good little slave. I'm sure you'll be able to get away with murder here if you put your mind to it. After all you're the exorcist's adorable princess. Now go get me some food I want, (lists off an entire menu) and don't forget the sauce." I said smiling while Lenalee looked flabbergasted and hurried out of my room to fetch my dinner. My face turned into a full on grin as I fell back on to my bed.

"This is going to be so much fun Neah. I wish I could stay longer to play with Lenalee and maybe some more exorcists. Though I wish Road was here as I miss her and she would enjoy it as well."

"I understand Allen but remember you have a job to do." Neah said sternly in my head.

"I know but the earl never said I couldn't have fun while I was doing it. Besides Lenalee is stupid to figure a way out of my mind control and I can just compel her to forget about this again when I'm done." I said lazily.

"You're right nephew but I would appreciate it if you could cast some warding's around the door encase someone walks in who isn't Lenalee." Neah said worriedly.

"Sure Uncle I was going to do that anyway." I said as I then muttered some magic wards under my breath and wards glowed around the room before disappearing.

"There done only me and Lenalee should be able to enter this room for my stay here. I'm guessing Maitora created the wards I'm using now?" I asked Neah as he didn't tend to talk about any of the noahs who hadn't been reborn yet.

"Yes he did Maitora was always coming up with new spells and technology and he tended to miss fights because he was too busy tinkering with something." Neah answered as Lenalee came in carrying a load of food.

"I got your order Allen I had to say it wasn't just for me but some of the people in the infirmary to, so I hope you're happy." Lenalee huffed as she dumped the food on the floor.

"Oh I'm ecstatic dear. Now I've been thinking that you calling me by my name isn't really appropriate for our relationship so from now on you'll either call me Mr Walker or Master." I said grinning as Lenalee's face took on a ruby red look.

"Yes Mr Walker." Lenalee said dropping her head as I started to eat. By the time I was finished Lenalee had sat down in an armchair in the corner of my room.

"Now you'll be glad to know I'm taking the egg tomorrow so I should be out of your much shorter hair soon. So you'll create a distraction and then report back to me in my room. The distraction should be for about 30 minutes or longer and you must keep everyone out of my way. I would have liked to play with you for longer Lenalee but I must be getting back to my Road as I already miss her terribly."

"Yes Mr Walker." Lenalee said through gritted teeth.

"Well you're dismissed. I want you back in my room for 8:00am sharp with, (lists whole breakfast menu) and orange juice."

"Yes sir." Lenalee said hurriedly before leaving.

"Ah that poor girl, Allen you were so mean to her. I must say I'm impressed though as it's always fun for me when your sadistic side comes out to play. Though I think you could have made her do more fun stuff." Neah said thoughtfully.

"Hmm like what Uncle?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe set her up for something bad in the Order or make her do something bad herself. You could even have her slowly destroy the Order from the inside out." Neah explained.

"Yes I guess I could do that, but it would be too obvious. If I'm going to make Lenalee do anything then it's going to be something nobody will expect. Anyway I'll think of something before I go. Goodnight Uncle."

"Good night Allen." Neah replied as I drifted off.

**Morning**

I yawned and stretched as Lenalee barged through my door carrying breakfast. The bed was comfortable but not as good as my own one.

"Here's your breakfast Mr Walker." Lenalee said dumping it on my bed.

"Thank you Lenalee but try to act with a little bit more decorum. Those short skirts you wear make you look like a slut and your serving manners leave a lot to be desired." I said as I tucked in. Lenalee spluttered over what I had said.

"I don't look like a slut!" She said indignantly.

"You do dear don't try to deny it. You also just lied to me and you know the consequences." I said merrily as Lenalee dropped to the floor in pain. "Hmm I didn't know what I should do with you after I leave here, but you've just given me a few fun ideas. But, now it's time for you to put on some modest clothing and then report back to me. I want to hear all the juicy gossip going around the Black Order before I steal back my egg fragments." I said grinning as Lenalee practically ran out of my room.

I then had a shower and got dressed. Lenalee returned shortly after I had gotten dressed up all in black. She was wearing a long black gown which was as ugly as hell, and didn't suit her, especially now her hair was shorter. But at she didn't look like a slut in some of the dingy bars I played Poker in.

"Much better Lenalee, but you should really go out shopping as you have no taste. Now tell me about life in the Order and don't lie. I'll know after all. Don't spare any details tell me everything about all your friends, feelings and secrets." I said smirking as Lenalee visibly got paler.

"Well um since we got back Chaozii has been training with General Tiedoll which is a pity as we were sleeping together." Lenalee said flatly and then looked horrified at herself causing me to burst out laughing.

"Oh my God you slept with that mess! Some people really don't have taste. I guess I was right about you being a slut. Tell me Miss Lee how many people have you been sleeping with around the Order?" I said enjoying immensely how her face was turning red.

"Well the first one was Leverrier, Then most of the science department but Reever was the best and a few exorcists that weren't all male." Lenalee said looking terrified now.

"Oh so I guess the question would be who haven't you slept with and why?" I said as my master plan of ruining the Order was unfolding before me.

"I haven't slept with Sol as he's an arrogant prick who turned me down as well as Kanda. Krory was just a mess as well as Miranda. Suman was married and refused and so did Bookman. As for the rest of the finders and science department I didn't' sleep with them as they weren't attractive."

"So much for chastity then Miss Lenalee. I don't really know why anyone would want to sleep with you, but I have no doubt the short skirts helped your case. I guess your lovely older brother doesn't know any of this or he would have flipped out and locked you up in a nunnery. But, I don't think they would accept you. Do you keep a diary detailing your sexual exploits perhaps Miss Lee." I asked grinning a she nodded. "Well after I'm gone you should make a copy of this and give it to everyone in the Black Order and across the world. Nevertheless, don't worry too much as you won't be alone in the shame dear. You're also going to publish a document detailing every secret anyone has ever told you in the Black Order." Lenalee had now fainted at my words. I waited patiently for her to wake up. Lenalee eye's snapped open eventually and looked up at me.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me. I want a copy as well about your sexual exploits and secrets so I can show all the Noah family. Make sure it's up to date. Now you have a distraction to make for me." I said as Lenalee looked distraught.

"Yes I do follow me please." Lenalee said getting up and walking out of the room. I followed her through the empty corridors whistling a tune that would help keep people away till we got to the location. Lenalee ran out into a room packed with scientists and began to wave her arms frantically. I couldn't be bothered to her long explanation of something going wrong as my eyes were focused on the egg.

The scientists had managed to reconstruct it so it was identical to the one in the new ark. Though I could tell something was missing. The scientist hurried out and I walked forward. I gently rested my hand on the egg and sent my power out to wrap around it. I could feel it more clearly now, the egg was in front of me but a few pieces were missing. The Black Order must have sent them off to another place. I opened an ark gate under the egg and sent it through to the ark's control room with the new egg in it. I could feel the pieces reunite and my power grew slightly again. Humming I walked back to my room and Lenalee was waiting for me.

"I told them I saw an intruder near the entrance and they rushed out. I've no doubt they're looking for you now around the Order. They'll discover the missing egg soon as well." Lenalee said looking at the ground. She then passed me a folder with all the information I had asked for in it.

"Well done Miss Lee I'll be taking my leave now. You will publish everything I have told you to. You will forget about me being in the order. You will think you finally wanted to come clean to the world about being a slut. You saw a Noah and you ran to the nearest room to get help. You won't be able to identify the Noah as he was moving too fast and you only saw grey and gold. Good bye Miss Lee I look forward to our next meeting." I said grinning as Lenalee's face went blank and I jumped through an ark gate straight into the Earl's office.

The Earl looked surprised as I landed on his desk before composing himself.

"Good evening Allen I take it your mission went well." The earl said smiling as I hopped off his desk and took a seat.

"It went excellently; I reunited the eggs and threw the Order into disarray at the same time. Here's a folder with what I uncovered." I said smirking as I passed the folder over. The Earl raised an eyebrow at the contents.

"My my I had no idea the Black Order was so promiscuous. However, did you come across such information?" The Earl asked leaning forward.

"Well, (recounts the whole mission). So right about now the story should be going around the world. By the way you look thinner have you been on a diet?" I asked curiously as I waited for the Earl to stop laughing.

"Oh that's good Allen and yes I have. In a few days I should hopefully be down to my human form size." The Earl said happily causing me to grin.

"Well that's great but you know we'll love you no matter what size you are." I said warmly.

"Yes I do, but I thought it was about time. You know with the others arriving soon." The earl said grinning.

"Yeah I'm looking forward to meeting them all."

"Me to everything is going to work out soon. Now about the egg fragments, Lulubell can find out where they went so we don't need to worry about them. I've think I've found the first noah to awaken so you've arrived just in time to come along with me and Road to meet him." The Earl said his grin becoming even larger.

"That's great let's go." I said enthusiastically causing the Earl to chuckle as we headed out. Road was waiting in the corridor with lero and squealed when she saw me.

"Allen I've missed you so much." Road shouted as she ran up to hug me.

"I missed you to Road. I decided to come home early to spend more time with you." I said grinning as I kissed her deeply. The earl cleared his throat behind us.

"Come on you two we have a new family member to meet." The Earl said smiling at us.

"Yes Earl." We said together and I let go of Road to hold her hand. We then all walked through an ark gate together.

**Okay this is the end of this chapter thank you for reading and please review. The author of D Gray Man hasn't gone yet into much detail on the newly reborn Noah so I just expanded on what information we do have. I also want to apologise to any Lenalee fans she just manages to come out as a slut or a bitch in any story I write. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello guys thank you all for the amazing feedback and for following and favourite my story. The following count has reached over 150 which I can't believe.**

**I'm sorry about the time between updates, but school's keeping me busy with mock exam weeks and lots of homework. Also having four different stories on the go means I have to update each story when I can. Thankfully the Christmas holidays are coming up soon so hopefully I'll be able to update more often!**

**Chapter 23**

**Everyone's pov- Cape Town**

Golden light shone down upon Cape Town illuminating the pristine beaches and buildings. The palm trees shaded the occupants from the harsh rays. A young man's pained screams shattered the perfect settings.

"Oh my God what's wrong with him?" A woman shrieked, and she advanced away from the figure. The man was bent over and clutching his head as the last few stigmas formed. His brown skin was turning grey all over his body. The man wore normal clothes, and had never stood out from the crowd till now.

"Move I'm a doctor." A pompous man said as he approached the man. "Now let me see sir. I'm a doctor here." When the man refused to cooperate the doctor forced his head up. Pained brown eyes flickered between chocolate and gold. Black spiky hair stuck up all over the man's head. Blood ran down his face. The doctor staggered back.

"What the hell are you?" The doctor yelped as he banged into the Earl's chest. Road and Allen stood behind him holding hands. The man's eyes finally settled on to gold at the arrival of the Noah and the last stigmas formed.

"Hello Maashiima it's nice to see you again." The Earl said grinning. Maashiima smiled back as he picked up his sunglasses that had dropped to the floor, and put them on.

"It's good to see you as well Earl. Though I'm sorry I can't remember you two." Maashiima said politely, and Road smiled and skipped over followed by Allen.

"It's great to see you again Maashiima, I'm Road as you don't remember." Road said hugging Maashiima earning a gasp from the surrounding crowd.

"It's nice to meet you Maashiima, I'm Allen and I must say I'm happy you're here as it makes me not the new Noah anymore." Allen said grinning as Road pulled back and went to hold Allen's hand again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Road and Allen. Are you two together?" Maashiima asked and Road and Allen happily nodded.

"Well now that we're all acquainted I think it's time we get rid of this rude audience." The Earl suggested causing the other Noah's grins to become larger. The people blocking the exits to the square suddenly shed their skins turning into level one and two akuma. The crowd gasped and huddled together in fear.

"Hmm." Maashiima murmured as he studied each akuma. "Basic level one skills are all the same if I remember correctly. So, my only interest here is the level twos. Please state your skills one after another?" Maashiima ordered.

"I can create fire to use." The first akuma said.

"I can create bombs and fire them with a five minute delay between rounds." The second level two reported.

"I can control the weather." The third akuma said.

"Interesting." Maashiima said as he walked over and touched each level two akuma and one level one akuma for luck.

"Maashiima remember you can't hold on long to your new abilities long at the start." The Earl said grinning as Maashiima started playing with fire out of thin air. The crowd shrank back as the fire edged closer towards them.

"I know Earl I need to keep practising before I can permanently hold on to the powers." Maashiima said smirking as the woman and the doctor from earlier were engulfed in flames and the rest of the crowd screamed as they were burnt to ashes. The sky then cracked with lighting which struck down on the rest of the crowd as well as the fire consuming them. By the end nothing was left, but piles of embers.

"Such a shame I was hoping to test out my bombs as well, but I killed them all too quickly." Maashiima said sighing.

"Don't worry you'll be able to have fun with some exorcists soon, but until then feel free to use the akuma to practice on. Most of the exorcists are so weak that they barely make a dent in my supplies. Still I have a plan on how to increase my supply, but we'll talk it about it later." The Earl said dismissively as Allen opened an ark gate as the Noah stepped through.

**Canada**

Ice coated the hills of a desolate mountain range. A man tossed back and forth in his bed in a small house in an even smaller town. His skin turned grey as his forehead became coated in blood as the seven Noah stigmas appeared. Suddenly the man woke up his golden eyes blazing. A stripped suit appeared and wrapped around him until no skin was shown, and the hood fell over his face.

"I was hopeful that you would decide to no longer wear that ghastly suit in this life." The Earl said as he leaned against the doorway.

"As I have said countless times before it's practical. If anything goes wrong in my experiments it protects me." Maitora said while folding his arms across his chest.

"But won't your super-fast healing abilities protect you?" Allen questioned from the doorway. Only the Earl and Allen had come along to meet the new family member, as Road was helping Maashiima settle in, and the other Noah were all busy on various missions.

"Yes but it's annoying having to wait for my body to heal, when I could be inventing new things. I'm Maitora by the way as I recognise the Earl, but I can't remember the rest of the other Noah well." Maitora said calmly.

"I'm Allen Walker and you'll meet the others back in the ark." Allen said warmly and Maitora nodded.

"Maitora do you need to let loose your powers or can you cope till a later date." The Earl asked.

"The bloodlust is there, but I would rather get back to my room and start building new gadgets than kill a bunch of worthless humans." Maitora said offhandedly as he got up and walked over to the Earl and Allen.

"Well let's go home then." Allen said smiling as the three disappeared through an ark gate.

**Moscow**

A giant mansion loomed up out of an emerald green landscape. Servants rushed back and forth between rooms as their young master screamed into the night. The rooms were decorated in the finest furnishings and decorations.

"What's wrong with my son?" The master of the house shouted at the scared doctor.

"I don't know! It appears that holy marks are somehow being carved into his forehead, and his skin and eyes keep on changing to grey and gold." The worried doctor said.

"Oh God why did this have to happen to us. Without our heir our family will fall into ruin." The mistress of the house wailed.

"Get back in that room and fix my son. Exorcise him if you have to but get him back to normal!" The master of the house screeched.

"What a shame you care more about your image than your son." Allen said grinning as he smashed the master of the house's head into a table top. The woman shrieked as she backed away from the two figures that had appeared in her room.

"Don't worry though we'll take good care of him, as a much better family than the two of you." Allen promised as he let go of the man, and followed the Earl into the new Noah's room. The Earl was quickly beside the man soothing him.

"Allen please sing the melody to calm Toraido down. He's become so worked up over the stupid humans that it's hurting him." The Earl ordered and Allen nodded and started to sing the fourteenth's song

As he finished the last line Toraido's skin became fully grey and his eyes snapped open to reveal golden eyes. The seven Noah stigmas now decorated his forehead.

"Thank you for singing to me, it really helped." Toraido said quietly as he tested out his voice that was still hoarse from screaming.

"No problem I'm Allen and you obviously recognise the Earl." Allen said smiling which Toraido returned.

"I'm well… I used to be called Ivan, but I much prefer Toraido. And if it's okay I would like to test out my new powers on my old family." Toraido said wrinkling up his nose when talking about his parents.

"Of course Allen will make sure nobody escapes and brings everyone into the dining room. After all he already slammed your father's head into a table." The Earl said smiling and Allen shrugged.

"He was a rude git and nobody insults my family or threatens to harm them." Allen said calmly.

"I like you already Allen. Now I must go gut my remaining family after judging them of their crimes." Toraido said smirking as a large sword appeared in his hands. The screaming and cries started up again.

**Germany**

The boat rocked back and forth down a clear river. Trees and homes coated the banks of the river. The occupant of the boat screams were muffled by a pillow. The man's blue hair fell loosely down his back which was being dyed red from his stigmas bleeding. His skin had turned grey, and the man finally stopped screaming, and got up to reveal golden eyes and triangular earrings dangling from his ears. The man walked over to a mirror and pulled his hair back to briefly reveal the seven Noah stigmas before they were covered by a fringe.

"Hello." A voice said behind the man and he whirled around to see Allen and the Earl. "It took me a while to land as I had to pinpoint a place where your boat would temporarily stop. I'm Allen." Allen said brightly.

"Well I'm glad as I have chaos and disease to spread. I'm Fiidora by the way it's nice to meet you Allen and it's nice to see you again Earl." Fiidora said calmly with a slight grin.

"Allen can you please take Fiidora to a few places of his choice to kill, or spread anything he wants. And then take him back to the ark. I need to go welcome Wisely as I can feel him awakening in London." The Earl asked and Allen nodded before opening a gate to London, and a random gate that he and Fiidora went through.

**Wisely's pov**

I felt burning pain as my head collapsed in on itself. Memories, so many of them over flooded my mind. I felt the damage the fourteenth had caused in his last life and my death. It was finally over as I collapsed again. My skin was now fully grey and the my new eyes gleamed on my forehead. My brownish hair turned white as my eyes glittered golden. I exploded the heads of the annoying humans while I got up. The Earl stepped out of the shadows.

"It's nice to see you again Wisely." The Earl said warmly and I looked him up and down. He had definitely become significantly rounder since I last saw him.

"You've gained a lot of weight." I said drily and the Earl laughed.

"Yes well a lot has happened you need to know about, so only for this one time you can review my memories." He said and I raised my eyebrow. The Earl only ever let me see into his head when a situation was urgent. But, I wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. I eagerly divided into his head and watched his memories since all of our deaths.

"Hmm interesting don't worry I won't tell Allen about the past fourteenth or any of the other new Noah. From what I've seen the kid's interesting so hopefully we should get along." I said calmly and the Earl looked relieved.

"Good because me and Neah have made up and everything's back to normal again. Only Cross knows about Neah's betrayal outside of the family." The Earl said causing a sequence of images to form in my mind.

"From what I've seen he's been causing you a lot of trouble." I stated as my old memories of Cross settled in with the new memories the Earl had shown me.

"Yes he is a nuisance, at the moment he's staying in the Black Order." The Earl said pulling a face.

"Why don't you just kill him?" I questioned and the Earl sighed.

"I have thought about it, but anyone going in to kill Cross would need to take Allen with them to open a gate back and forth, and to get them out of trouble if the Order is altered to their presence. And the problem with that is even though I know Allen is completely loyal I don't want Cross anywhere near him. I also don't want any of my family to be influenced by Cross again." The Earl said earnestly and I nodded. What he said made sense.

"Okay how about me and Allen go to the Order to deal with Cross. We can bond over mutual loathing of Cross, and being a British citizen with white hair." I suggested grinning and the Earl looked thoughtful.

"That could work, but make sure you don't get influenced by Cross, and don't let Allen near the man." The Earl ordered and I nodded. "Good I'll contact him now; he should have shown Fiidora around by now."

An ark gate appeared behind the Earl a few seconds later. A young teen steeped through he had grey skin with the seven Noah stigmas decorating his forehead. From what I had seen the pentacle scar and white hair was new like mine.

"Hello I'm Allen." He said smiling which I returned.

"Wisely, and I must say I'm glad you have white hair to as it isn't common at our age." I replied as the Earl watched.

"Yeah I know." Allen said laughing and I slipped into his mind. I could feel my blood boil at the horrible scenes at the start of his life. Thankfully, all those people were dead. I could tell that Allen was a sweet guy, but a horrible enemy. He deeply loved all the family, especially Road. The Earl cleared his throat breaking me out of my mind evaluation.

"Allen I called you here today as you and Wisely have a mission together. I want you to take him to the Black Order's new location to kill Cross. Wisely will dispose of Cross while you make sure nobody interrupts." The Earl ordered.

"Yes Earl." Allen said calmly and I nodded.

"Be careful you two, as we're having a party when you come home." The Earl warned as he departed through an ark gate.

"Yes Earl." We chorused as he disappeared.

"So you already know about my abilities from Road." I stated and Allen nodded.

"Yes, Road told me and you obviously have read my mind to find out mine." Allen said bluntly and my grin became larger. The kid was smart but I was still going to deny it.

"Actually I remember your abilities from the last Noah generation. Now lets go kill a general." I said as I grabbed Allen's arm and we dropped through a portal into the Black Order.

"From what I gathered from my sources the Order is mostly busy with moving at the moment. This is general Cross's room, and because he's a lazy git he'll be hiding in here instead of helping." Allen muttered.

"You don't like him then." I said smirking.

"No he's a drunk, rude and arrogant man that keeps leaving the poor twins in debut." Allen said grumpily and I laughed.

"Don't worry I'll prolong his death for you." I said cheerfully.

"How sweet of you. Don't worry I'll make sure you're not interrupted." Allen said grinning, and I entered the general's room. Cross sat leaning against the window with a wine glass in hand.

"Well isn't it one of the new Noah brats." Cross drawled.

"Yes the name's Wisely. It's truly an inconvenience meeting you which is why our encounter will be short and painful." I said smirking as I slipped into his mind. Surprisingly, Cross had decent defences, but nobody except the Earl could stop me getting into their head. I ploughed through, quickly memorising any secrets of value for the Noah. Cross by now was on his knees, as I had made sure he felt like his mind was being ripped apart.

"Thanks for the information I'm sure the Earl will be ecstatic at your generous donation to our cause. Now you're going to forget yourself. You are not a general anymore you're nothing." I said grinning as I forced my thoughts in to his mind and pushed out his true identity. Two pieces of innocence feel to the floor with a clang.

"I would love to leave you like this for the Order to find, but you've been a pain in our sides for years so farewell Cross." I said as his head blew up. The noise brought Allen in.

"Wow I love what you've done with the place." Allen said as he looked at the blood coated walls with slight bits of brain mixed in.

"I thought the place could use more colour." I said s shrugging. "Here's one of Cross's innocences, I thought we could go halves for your help."

"Thanks." Allen said smirking as we both obliterated the innocence. Suddenly my head started hurting and Allen was bent over in pain to.

"What was that?" Allen gasped out and I grinned.

"It appears we woke the sleeping beast. The Earl will be thrilled; this means the war is reaching its finale."

"What do you mean?" Allen asked and I smirked.

"Oh you'll see, but I believe we have to make a stop before we get to the party." I said and laughed at Allen's blush.

**The Party Everyone's pov**

When Allen and Wisely arrived back in the ark the party was in full swing. The walls were decorated in fire colours with a liquid like floor. Skulls decorated the walls and made up some seats. Sheryl and Road immediately ran over to greet Allen. Wisely went over to talk to the Earl and Allen pulled Road out of the room. Tyki and Lavi were making out in a corner of the room as well as Mimi and Lulubell in her own room. The new Noah chatted amongst themselves, and the twins plotted ways to prank their family.

**Outside with Road and Allen**

Road grinned as she sat on a balcony with Allen watching the sun go down. She wore a violet dress and shoes. Allen had changed into a suit for the party.

"So what do you think of the new family members." Road asked as she leaned her head against Allen's shoulder.

"I like them all. They seem to be cool and I think we'll get along well. What do you think?" Allen questioned.

"I'm just happy to have nearly all of our family members back together. I don't care that some may be a little odd." Road said grinning and Allen got down from the balcony.

"Road there was a reason I brought you out here." Allen said nervously. "Since I've met you my world has just become so much brighter and better. I don't think I could live without you in my life. You are my everything, and I love you more than anything else." Allen said sweetly as he got down on one knee. He pulled out of his pocket a sapphire ring box and snapped it open. A ring made out of gold with ruby and diamond jewels gleamed in the fading sunlight

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?" Allen asked grinning and Road squealed.

"Of course I will. Yes yes yes yes!" Road said excitedly as she hugged Allen and he spun her around in his arms.

"We need to go tell the others, and I need to pick out a dress. Oh we could have a summer wedding, but then again winter's nice, but autumn and spring don't get enough credit. And we need to invite all my favourite sub humans and akuma and the other Noah. The colours should be reds and purples and white and black!" Road said excitedly.

"Road breathe." Allen said laughing as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Oh my God it's so pretty as well. I love you so much Allen." Road said smiling as she crashed their lips together and the two young fiancés stood kissing till the sun went down.

**Okay that's the end of this chapter please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys I've been very busy with the Christmas holidays and returning to school. I'm sad to say that the end is near with History Rewritten as the story will finish after a few more chapters.**

**Now I have an idea for a new Allen x Road story that I might write after I finish History Rewritten. It's going to be a crossover with the Harry Potter characters as well as I fancy writing one. I'll post it on both Archive of our own and , but I'm not sure when I'll start writing it as currently I'm juggling five different stories.**

**Thank you all for the continuing support and reviews.**

**Chapter 24**

**Everyone's pov**

The family had sat down to eat dinner when Road and Allen ran in with wide grins on their faces.

"What's got you two so excited?" Tyki asked curiously and the other Noah turned their attention towards the young couple as well.

"It's the best news ever!" Road sang jumping up and down. "Allen proposed and we're going to get married!" Road said happily as she brought out her hand and the ring sparkled in the light.

Sheryl who had been drinking a glass of wine at the time choked and promptly fainted. Tyki entered a state of shock. The twin murmured congratulations before turning back to their ice cream. Wisely smirked as he was the only Noah who knew beforehand that Allen was planning to propose, and helped him pick out the ring. Lulubell wandered over and remarked on how pretty the ring was. The new Noah all clapped and resumed eating. Lavi also grinned and congratulated Allen before going over to shake Tyki out of his stupor. The Earl clapped and congratulated the couple as well.

"When did this happen?" Tyki finally managed to get out.

"A few minutes ago." Allen said offhandedly as he and Road sat down. Tyki couldn't quite believe that Allen and Road were getting married. Despite Road being older she mostly acted like a child, and Tyki had taught Allen how to fight for years. It was hard to believe that both of them had grown up.

"That's great I'm happy for you, but I'm slightly worried about Sheryl." Tyki said causing the others to laugh. Toraido poked Sheryl till he woke up with a jolt.

"What?" Sheryl cried as he sat up.

"Daddy we're getting married!" Road and Allen said grinning as they ran around to hug him.

"And for God's sake don't faint again." Tyki muttered. Sheryl face contorted as lots of different emotions ran through him.

"My two adorable children are all grown up. I'm so proud of you both!" Sheryl said smiling.

"Don't worry Dad this won't change anything." Allen said calmly.

"Yeah we'll always have time for you." Road added Sheryl burst into tears and hugged them closer.

"Don't worry about costs I'll pay for everything. Nothing's to good for my family." Sheryl said as he perked up at the thought of helping out with the wedding.

"Drama queen." Lavi murmured.

"And speaking of family Wisely agreed to be adopted into the Kamelot one so you two now have a new adopted brother if anyone asks." Sheryl said as he stopped crying.

"Yay!" Allen and Road chorused as they jumped up and down. Wisely raised an eyebrow at their hyper behaviour, he was defiantly not going to act like a kangaroo on steroids despite becoming a Kamelot.

"I also have an announcement I'm dating Mimi and she's really precious to me." Lulubell said biting her lip.

"That's great Lulubell." Road said grinning.

"Yeah it's about time you told us though you were rather obvious." Allen said grinning as well. Lulubell blushed as the Noah easily accepted her and Mimi's relationship with only jokes about them not being subtle.

"I also have some incredibly news." Wisely said grinning. "Earlier today I went on a mission with Allen to kill Cross and we succeeded."

"Yes!" The twins chorused bumping their fists together and jumping up and down in their chairs.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, we succeeded and it caused a clue to be revealed that could lead us to the heart of innocence. Now most of you won't remember him as he only appeared at the time of the three days of destruction however, his name is Apocyphos. He's a person made out of innocence and serves the heart's every whim. If we can capture him we may be able to get the heart's location from him." Wisely stated.

"Wisely also gleamed some very interesting information from Cross's mind that I'm going to use to tempt Apocyphos out. However, those plans are going to be on hold till Allen and Road get married so we can concentrate on the ceremony." The Earl said grinning.

"Thanks Millene!" Road and Allen chorused. The rest of the meal passed in a blur till Road and Allen departed to a sitting room.

"So when do you want to have the wedding?" Allen asked and Road looked thoughtful.

"I want it to be soon as I don't want to delay Millene's plans. But, I'm not sure how long it will take to do it all.

"Well we can leave all the food up to akuma maids as well as decorations. We just need to pick a place and sort out clothes invitations and music. I'm sure the Earl will marry us so we don't need to worry about that." Allen said calmly.

"You're right I'll ask Lulu and Mimi to be my bridesmaids and Mum needs to be there." Road said and Allen nodded.

"I agree I'm going to ask Tyki, Lavi and Wisely to be my best men. I know I've just met Wisely but we've really hit off, and Dad will walk you down the aisle. The other Noah can take up the seats." Allen suggested.

"You're right that sounds perfect and we can have a private party afterwards, and then a formal ball to celebrate later. It would be best to get married in Portugal so Mum doesn't have to move much, as she doesn't know a lot about our abilities which we need to keep that way for now." Road said.

"That's a good idea we can get married away from home at a romantic destination and then go back for the private and formal party. If you think about it the party is also a brilliant way to introduce all the new Noah to the aristocrats as we can say they have come for our wedding and usually live in different countries." Allen said smiling.

"You're right Allen that is brilliant you'll have to go tell the Earl and ask him to marry us. I'll go ask Lulu and Mimi. We can get married in a few days' time, and then get on to destroying the Black Order. Now it's time for bed. I'll sort out the akuma and dresses as well as invitations if you handle the other things." Road suggested.

"Of course and we'll meet back here after dinner again tomorrow to see what more we have to do. Good night Road." Allen said as they got up and parted ways to go to sleep.

**Allen's pov**

I woke up in the morning and groggily got changed into a suit. I tied back my hair and headed to breakfast. Road had already gone out with Mimi and Lulubell to go shopping leaving me to sort out arrangements. I ate breakfast with various Noahs coming in to eat and leaving at different times. After finishing breakfast I headed to the Earl's office.

"Ahh my cute nephew's getting married!" Neah screeched suddenly making me wince.

"Neah what have I said about shouting in my head?" I hissed back.

"Not to do it because it gives you a headache. But Allen this is important I wish I could actually be there." Neah said sincerely.

"I wish you could be there to Uncle, but at least you get to see through my eyes. I surprised you didn't yell in my ear sooner about it." I questioned.

"You know I do have my own life inside your head. It's not just all about you." Neah huffed.

"You feel asleep again while watching back my memories of playing of music, didn't you?" I said smirking.

"What it's relaxing!" Neah said annoyed causing me to laugh as I knocked on the Earl's door. I walked into see him working as usual.

"Allen what can I do for you?" The Earl asked smiling.

"Me and Road were wondering if you would do us the honour of marrying us." I answered nervously as I looked down at my hands.

"I'd love to it's been a while since I've married anyone. I'll have to get out my ceremonial suit. It should fit now since I've lost some weight.

"I personally don't see a difference." Neah remarked in my head and I contained a snort.

"Thank you Earl. I also had an idea of introducing all the Noah at the formal ball afterwards, as we can say they usually live abroad and have travelled in for the wedding." I said.

"That's a marvellous idea Allen, and it will save time thinking up a back story for each one of them." The Earl said grinning.

"Thanks Earl now I must dash as I've got to go sort out my wedding. I said as I headed towards the door.

"Bye Allen." The Earl said as I left to find Tyki, Lavi and Wisely. I spotted Wisely first and pulled him aside.

"Wisely I know we've only just met and all, but it would mean a lot to me if you would be one of my best men at my wedding." I asked hopefully causing Wisely to grin.

"I'd be happy to, you and Road mean a lot to me, and it's great to be given a big role in your wedding. Now run along as you need to see Tyki and Lavi." Wisely said.

"Don't read my mind." I yelled over my shoulder as I headed off to find them. I found the pair snogging in a corner. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"What do you want boy?" Tyki asked as Lavi blushed slightly.

"I was hoping you two would become my best men with Wisely." I said brightly

"We'd love to kid." Tyki said grinning.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss the greatest day of your life for anything." Lavi said smirking.

"Thanks guys the date is only a few days from now, and I thought we could get some suits tomorrow. Right now I need to get the rings and find a place for ceremony." I said grinning.

"Well don't let us keep you as you clearly have a lot to do boy." Tyki said gesturing at the hallway leading away from them.

"You two just want to continue snogging in the corner don't you?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Yes, now run along little brother before I start doing things to Lavi that would really make you uncomfortable." Tyki said suggestively and Lavi whacked him.

"You can't say things like that Tyki!" Lavi yelled making me laugh as I left them to fight. I used an ark gate to pop out into Portugal. Searching for a place for the ceremony to take place would take a long time.

**Road's pov**

I woke up and decided to skip breakfast in search of my favourite sister. I knocked on Lulubell's door and waited for a while. She finally emerged with Mimi following close behind her. They were both dressed in their usual attire.

"Road what do you want?" Lulubell asked while Mimi smiled behind her.

"I was hoping you two would be my lovely bridesmaids." I said squealing slightly. Mimi blushed bright red.

"But Miss Road I'm just a-" Mimi started before I interrupted.

"No you're not Mimi you're one of the family, and it would be an honour to have you there with me and the rest of us." I said forcefully causing Mimi to only blush harder.

"Of course I would be happy to Road as well as Mimi. Would you like for us to come dress shopping with you. We can go to Paris and have brunch there to." Lulubell suggested causing me to grin.

"Thanks Lulu that's a great idea. I remember the ark gate Allen used to take me to Paris before is still working, so let's go!

**Paris**

After a lovely meal I headed with Mimi and Lulu to a posh dress shop in the centre of Paris. I had decided on a red theme for the wedding with hints of oranges. As it was currently summer in Portugal the ceremony would almost definitely be outside, but then again I had left that up to Allen.

The shop practically screamed expensive, with beautiful and priceless furniture decorating the store. Thousands of dresses hung on the wall. A middle aged woman headed over to talk to Lulubell as I stared wide eyed. We were ushered into a private bridal suite where only the best dresses were kept for the exclusive customers. The private suite was even fancier than the entrance hall, and the woman laid out a variety of French delicacies for us to try as we shopped.

First we picked out bridesmaids dresses before I tried on countless gowns. The designs went from complex to simple from lace to embroidery. However, after long hours of shopping we finally settled on the perfect dress, and I couldn't be happier.

Everything was finally moving into place and it was perfect. I loved Allen more than anything and all my new family. In a roundabout way I was kind of glad Neah did what he did as if he hadn't then I would never had met Allen, and all my treasured family wouldn't even be Noahs, but sub humans as none of the Noah would have needed to reincarnate. I shook my head to clear my thoughts it had all turned out for the best in the end. My only wish was that Skin could have been here, but it didn't matter we would find wrath again soon.

**The Wedding**

**Everyone's pov**

The sun shone down upon a beautiful cliff face overlooking the sapphire sea. An aisle had been set up with chairs on either side of the red carpet. An arch stood at the end with red roses decorating it. Guests started to arrive ranging from high ranking akumas to the few human relatives or friends that were deemed worthy enough to attend. Tricia sat up front and was talking to the twins, who had both been forced into pulling their hair back and wearing suits. The other Noah all looked presentable in their formal clothing. None of the Noah had any reason to hide as all the people at the ceremony were trusted allies.

In different areas of the ark the bride and the groom were getting ready with their bridesmaids and best men. The Earl steeped out a gate to take his place at the end of the isle. He was in his Noah human form with a light stubble and a dark suit as well as a colourful tie that matched the red and orange flowers on his top hat.

Tyki walked out of the ark ate followed by Lavi and Wisely. They all looked equally dashing in black suits with red ties and stood to one side of the aisle. Allen emerged a few seconds later. He looked stunning in an ebony suit with a red flower pinned to his suit that complimented his red tie. The guests clapped when Allen appeared before going back to talking among themselves.

Then music descended upon the part making everyone shut up. Mimi walked up the aisle first looking pretty in a ruby dress that just reached below her knee. The dress was sleeveless and a black belt and heels made the colour stand out even more. The next out was Lero who was proudly holding the ring cushion in part of his mouth, while the golden plain bands sat on top of the rest of the cushion. Lulubell then walked in with the same colour dress however, it was longer and reached the floor. Tim then flew in scattering flowers across the room and made his way up to hover just behind Allen.

The music then changed making everyone stand up Sheryl and Road proudly walked in. Sheryl wore his best black suit and red tie. Road looked beautiful in a floor length dress that hugged her upper body before puffing out. Instead of normal sleeves the dress' sleeves were made out of lace that also covered the bodice with a red ribbon around it, and the occasional red flower in the lace patterning. Road's hair was pulled back into a classic bun with ruby flowers woven into her hair and she carried a bouquet full of roses.

Sheryl started crying as they reached the top of aisle, but he smiled and kissed Road gently on the cheek. He then made his way over to Allen and hugged him before sitting down.

"Dear friends and family we have gathered here today to see the bonding of Road Kamelot and Allen Kamelot. Needless to say they won't have to change their last names so that's one less heart attack Sheryl will have to endure. Under the eyes of our God they are here to pledge their eternal love that even death will never break. Now it falls to Allen to say his vows." The Earl said grinning.

"Road since I've meet you, you've been the constant light in my life with all your candles and troubling fascination for dolls. I never want to be a part from you, and I promise to love and care for you all of my life. In sickness, which is ironic as we don't get sick, and in health. For better and for worse I always will love you. I have one important question will you do me the honours of being my wife?" Allen asked smiling and Road smiled back

"Of course I will." Road said as Allen slid the gold ring on to her finger.

"Now it's your turn Road." The Earl said grinning.

"Allen ever since I saw you I knew you were meant for me as you're so cute! But, anyway I also love you more than life itself, and I'll spend the rest of my life doing so. I will care for you in sickness and in health for better and for worse. I will love you forever and ever. Will you please be my husband?" Road asked.

"Yes till the end of time." Allen said solemnly as Road slid the other golden ring onto his finger.

"Now by the power invested in me from our God and Noah I pronounce you Road Kamelot and you Allen Kamelot man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Earl said as everyone cheered. Allen wrapped his arms around Road and kissed her deeply, and they then made their way back down the aisle and into a carriage on the way to the private party.

**Private Party**

The Noah celebrated and danced through the evening even the later presence of sub humans could not spoil their mood. Everything had come together. However, before long the real battle would begin.

**End of this chapter please review as all comments are read and appreciated. The planning was fast as I didn't want to spend ages on boring details. The ceremony was also shorter because I didn't want to bore you all with a long tedious ceremony. If any of you want me to write a lemon scene for Road and Allen's wedding review or pm as I don't want to change the rating of this story to include it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey all you amazing people that read my story, thanks for all the lovely reviews.**

**You can now check out the short story of Allen and Road's honeymoon with lemon in Story Book which isn't important to this chapter or any other chapter so you don't have to.**

**I've just gotten back from a school trip to Berlin which was amazing and I wrote most of the chapter before going but, I didn't finish it or I would have posted it earlier. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 25**

**North American Branch**

**Everyone's pov**

"Wow that's a big pyramid kind of like the Louvre in Paris." Allen said excitedly pointing at the American Branch.

"Yeah but the Louvre is so much prettier." Road replied smiling as they held hands. The Earl grinned at the two love-struck Noah.

"Come on you two we need to get the branch ready for our party." The Earl said and Allen nodded and started humming. The music overcame the surrounding sound causing all the people to fall into a trace except the Earl and Road. A member of the Order opened a door for them and Allen calmly asked to be led to a suitable room for their needs. The people the Earl had singled out to watch the show were lined up against the wall. Most were scientists and higher ups from different branches.

"And wake up." Allen said smirking as the Noah's audience all jumped as they woke up. They tried to move but found they were trapped to the spot. "Hello important guests! I vaguely recognise some of you but, allow me to introduce myself and my family again. Allen Camelot and my wife Road Camelot is to my left and our fabulous patriarch The Earl is to my right. We're here today to put on a grand show to celebrate multiple things and you're the lucky audience." Allen said happily. The Order personnel gaped at him.

"What are you planning you damn Noah." Leverrier spat out.

"Now that's rude but, I suppose I can't expect much from a man that sleeps with half the people you adopt into your merry little band of the Crow. Lenalee really knows a lot doesn't she?" The Order looked shocked out Allen's words causing all the Noah to laugh.

"You lot should definitely monitor your exorcists more it was child's play for Allen to control Lenalee through hypnosis." Road said smiling.

"Cheer up scientists we've invited a few exorcists to the party to so don't look so glum." Allen said.

"Well invited wouldn't be the term they'd probably use." Wisely said smirking as he appeared through an ark gate dragging Kanda behind him who was unconscious.

"Wisely it's great to see you again." Allen said smiling as Road ran up and gave him a light hug. Kanda was thrown on the floor as Wisely hugged Road and The Earl and Allen. A container with a body in it was then wheeled in.

"That's Alma." A old man gasped out. "You're not thinking of-"

"Hush old man you'll ruin the fun." Allen said as he shut up. Sheryl then burst through an ark gate and promptly squealed at the sight of Road, Allen and Wisely ran up and hugged them.

"How are my darling children?" He asked smiling.

"Can't breathe." Wisely choked out as he still wasn't used to Sheryl's tight hugs.

"Oh sorry." Sheryl said letting go.

"We're fine Dad I see you brought one of the third exorcists with you." Allen said smiling.

"Yeah I got one and Maashiima has the other. Tyki's leading two of the exorcists that were there here for the show." Sheryl said as he gestured to the third exorcist's body which moved to line up with the other viewers.

"Where are the others again Earl." Road asked.

"Well Tyki, Sheryl and Maashiima went to Jordan, Fiidora and Lavi went to China, Lulubell and Mimi went to Greece and Jasdevi and Toraido. Wisely went to another Jordan camp and Maitora chose to stay in the ark and work on some new inventions." The Earl said calmly.

"Incoming." Tyki yelled as he came toppling through an ark gate with Sol and Gwen hot on his heels. The Earl moved out of the way in time and Tyki managed to land on his feet while the exorcists fell flat on their bums causing Road, Allen and Wisely to laugh.

"What the hell?" Gwen said as she and Sol sat up looking around at the scene. Kanda started to wake up and looked down at Alma. Bright flowers seemed to explode all over the room.

"Yay he's waking up." Road said smiling which the other Noah echoed. Looks of horror spread across the Order's faces as they realised the Noahs intentions.

"Yes you're going to now be destroyed by the very thing you hate the most which you created." Wisely said grinning. Sheryl used his power to break the container till Alma was held up by wires encircling him.

"I repeat the question what the hell is happening? Who is that?" Gwen shrieked as she, Sol and Kanda stood up.

"Yeah who the hell is that?" Kanda asked shocking everyone in the room.

"Wisely explain?" The Earl ordered.

"It's not that he doesn't remember it's just he won't admit it to himself, that Alma survived and he's been used as the Black Order's lab rat for years." Wisely said smirking.

"Shut up he's dead." Kanda growled.

"Don't worry Kanda I'll help you remember I said earlier that I was going to use your brain for our party." Wisely said as he directly sent Kanda, Gwen and Sol into Alma's head. All three of their bodies suddenly gained an eye on their foreheads.

"What did you do?" A scientist asked.

"Oh your exorcists have just gone on a field trip into Alma's head which will conveniently wake him up at the same time. Isn't that nice you'll all get to have a proper reunion and then die." Allen said smiling causing the Order to gape at him.

"What are you?" A scientist asked.

"A Noah duh." Allen said rolling his eyes. Suddenly the wires began to explode capturing all the audience's bodies in their grasp. Wisely released the exorcists suddenly from his control as well as Allen with the audience to watch them squeal as Alma started to transform into an akuma. The headquarters then exploded. Gwen and Sol tried to free the scientists and heads while Alma powers went crazy. The Noahs watched on in amusement as Alma headed into the tangled mess of the Order. Kanda then stepped forward out of the ruins and saw him.

"It's been a while Yu. I finally understand why you betrayed me Yu. I hated you for only destroying me." Alma said as his white hair turned into a long black mane as the scars on his pale skin healed and turned into black tattoos. "Because of your actions those damn Order officials didn't repent. It's because of you that I was forced into becoming an akuma."

"Then I'll just have to destroy you." Kanda said drawing his sword. Around the world the third exorcists began to mutate and lose control as their will was overtaken by Alma's who they were linked to. Alma and Kanda started to fight as the branch continued to crumble.

"I wish I'd brought popcorn." Allen said as he sat and watched with Road.

"Yeah sugar makes everything better." Road agreed.

"Oh look Sol's trying to stop them fighting as Gwen pulls bodies out from the crash site." Allen pointed out. As Sol tried to break up the two using his powers.

"You're getting in my way." Alma said as he sliced Sol open. Sol eyes went wide as he fell over and his blood spilt out.

"Sol!" Gwen yelled as she ran over and tried to stop the bleeding as her tears fell. Alma and Kanda kept on fighting.

"Oh dear this really has gotten out of hand." Came a voice from near the ruins.

"Well thank you Apocyphos this was all to draw you out and get some revenge for Skin's death." The Earl said proudly as a smartly dressed man in priest attire steeped out of the shadows.

"It certainly did. It's sad to finally meet you Allen Camelot you had so much potential to be a wonderful exorcist before your innocence was tainted." Apocyphos said sadly.

"I'd rather die." Allen said simply hugging Road. The Order personnel stared at him in shock.

"But how is that even possible." Gwen questioned as Kanda and Alma stopped fighting to listen as well.

"When Allen was younger he was practically tortured for being different due to his arm that was made of innocence. He eventually wound up in a circus and was adopted by Mana Walker who later died. His sadness called out to me and I went to make an akuma. However, I realised he was a Noah in waiting and took him in and modified his innocence for Allen's personal use. As you can see he's much happier with us than he'd ever be with you lot." The Earl said smirking.

"Alma I know you don't really want to be an akuma but our side is honestly better and, we'd give you the perfect chance to completely destroy the Order." Allen offered and Alma slowly nodded his head.

"I would like that and to be honest what else do I have left." Alma said looking at Kanda making him flinch. "Goodbye old friend." Alma said as he used his powers to blow up Kanda destroying him completely.

"I won't allow this! Earl you won't win!" Apocyphos declared and moved forwards to stop Alma but, Allen quickly opened a gate which Apocyphos fell through leaving the battle field and quickly closed it.

"He's in the room you prepared Earl." Allen said calmly. "He shouldn't be able to escape but, I would go soon as he's testing the boundaries and trying to get out."

"Okay you all know what to do and the remaining thirds should now help. Alma if you follow Road and Allen they're going to destroy the Asian branch and the other Noahs each have a branch." The Earl said as the remaining converted third exorcist wandered over and stood by Alma.

"Yes Earl." Alma said.

"You should also just stop now." Allen said sweetly and the Order personnel all fell into a troubled sleep. "They are all in your domain now love, feel free to do what you want with them."

"Thank you Allen." Road said smiling kissing him on the lips.

"Oh please get a room we don't want to see this." Tyki said groaning.

"We already did though." Allen replied rolling his eyes.

"That reminds me who was on top?" Wisely asked curiously causing Sheryl to splutter.

"I don't want to hear this I'm heading to the African branch right now. Come along Tokusa." Sheryl said leaving through an ark gate with the third exorcist.

"It was mutual topping." Allen said turning red.

"That means it was Road Tyki you owe me 50 pounds." Wisely said triumphantly.

"Fine you win I knew I should have betted on Road." Tyki said sighing causing Allen to turn ruby red and Road to burst out laughing. Alma just stared at them like they were insane and the Earl chuckled.

"Wisely you should get going as you need to go meet Lulubell and Mimi to take over the European branch and, Tyki you need to go meet Fiidora and Lavi to take the Middle Eastern branch. Toraido and Maashiima are taking the South American branch and, Jasdevi is taking the Oceanian branch. Now you lot get going you can gossip afterwards we have a planet to remake." The Earl ordered.

"Yes Earl." The Noah chorused before heading off to each of their destinations. Alma followed Allen and Road to the Asian branch where the gate had deposited them right outside of it.

"I haven't seen this place in a long time." Alma murmured.

"Look Alma we know all about your past Wisely told us all about it. Me and Allen are happy to take a step back and let you have your fun." Road said.

"Thanks Allen and Road, I need this." Alma said and Allen nodded and used his power to get inside. A blood bath followed with Alma destroying everything and everyone insight with his powers. Allen and Road sat and watched the display.

"It's going to be all over soon." Road said leaning against Allen.

"Yeah but it's going to be so much better in the end. We should head back soon the others will be waiting." Allen said as Alma finished up.

"I'm done I just want this place gone now forever." Alma said as he walked over.

"Allen can do that." Road said smiling kindly. Allen nodded and used his powers to shatter the remaining building into pieces that fell all around them.

"Let's go home now Alma I'll find you and the thirds a room and introduce you to the others." Allen said as they headed home.

**Anyway that's the end of this chapter the next one will be the last chapter ever of History Rewritten. Please review and thank you all for following and reviewing my story.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys last chapter ever and it's gone by so quickly for me at least. Thank you all for your amazing reviews and following my story. Look out for any of my stories and in the future I hope to write another Allen x Road story on a more mature rating.**

**Chapter 26**

**The ark**

**The Earl's pov**

I smiled as I hit Apocyphos again with another wave of dark matter it was fun to indulge my sadistic tendencies as I was often too busy to go out and torture anybody.

"So Apocyphos ready to spill all the details on the heart's location yet?" I asked smiling as the innocence man tried to heal himself.

"No way you damn Noah." Apocyphos spat out causing me to raise my eyebrow.

"Oh you will tell me I'm wearing you down with each hit and I have all the time in the world. Everywhere except your precious Central is in ruins and my family is just finishing up the final steps to the path of destruction. Face it Apocyphos you have nothing left no future, no hope and no God to save you." The Earl said smirking as he resumed the torture.

**Everyone's pov**

"Alright you can come on board next!" Allen cried out as another level two was cleared to go on board the ark.

The Earl had ordered all the Noah to carefully filter through the akuma and pick out the best ones to go with the rest of the Noah family and a few chosen humans into the new age. All the level ones, threes and fours were immediately blown up. The decision had been based on the fact that the ones were just mindless machines and the threes and fours were to corrupt and twisted to make a peaceful society. However, the twos had potential as their souls each had a different personality and powers. Now the Noah were carefully filtering the right kind of level twos on their list. Any failures were ordered to self-destruct on the spot.

"Hello Master Kamelot." A nervous level two man with pale skin and blue eyes and black hair stood before Allen.

"Sit please Mr…?"

"Dave Wright I'm so glad to get this opportunity." Dave said nervously.

"Well Mr Wright as you should know we're only allowing the best of our akuma on board. What makes you stand out from the mob behind you and don't lie." Allen said smiling as he found the name on his list. All the akuma who had passed the test names were circled and the akuma who had not passed names had a line through them. There were far more lines than circles as most akuma didn't meet the entrance requirements.

"Well I've always been hard working and I do my best to find innocence and work under you and the other Noahs." Dave answered.

"Yes I have no doubt you did but so did the rest of the mob. I want to know about you. Do you want a family? Do you have any special talents? Do you have a dream? The best thing about level twos is you have hopes and dreams before they get crushed under the layers of corruption and self-destruction. Tell me about yours or you won't be going anywhere." Allen said smiling as he looked down at the remaining names on his list he needed to get through before he could go and have fun.

"Well um I guess I have a passion for reading and painting in my spare time. I have a dream of making a name for myself in the art world even though it's idiotic as I'm an akuma. As for kids I guess I would like some but then again I'm akuma it's not possible. Dave said sadly.

"I'm delighted you have such good ambitions other than chasing cats up trees which is what one level two akuma said to me. Needless to say he didn't qualify as one of my sister's favourite forms is a cat. As for the whole akuma thing getting in your way that won't be a problem. Akuma do have the ability to have children the Earl just needs to trigger it for you. I see no reason for you not to go on board I wish you luck Wright I'll be seeing you around."

"Oh thank you so much Master Noah." Dave gushed as he stood up and went into the ark.

"Only two hundred more to go now." Allen said sighing as he circled another name off his lift. "Next!"

**Alma's pov**

I had been surprised at the generosity of the Noah. Sure they had said they would help me but, I hadn't actually expected to be treated like a person and not a machine. Allen and Road had found me a fairly large room which was decorated in blacks and whites and introduced me to the rest of the Noah and the third exorcists. The thirds all looked up to me as they were produced from my DNA. It was kind of like having a bunch of younger siblings that all followed me around. I didn't expect to be happy here but I actually was.

"Oh God Alma I literally just had the fourth worst day of my life." Allen said sadly as he flopped down into a seat at the grand dining table.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Well I had to spend my whole day sorting through mounds and mounds of akuma and most of their answers were the bloody same. It got to the point where I was just blowing up half of them for fun." Allen whined and I laughed. "It's not funny I will never get that day back of my life and all the other Noah are still sorting through their lists." Allen said pouting causing me to laugh even more.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it." I managed to say between laughs. I guessed not laughing for years meant it was all coming out now.

"It's fine I'm used to random laughing from Wisely, the guy has an annoying habit of going into my head and Tyki's and amusing himself with all our embarrassing memories. Where are your fans by the way, the last time I saw you they were following you around like ducklings do to their mother?" Allen asked.

"Oh don't say that you'll give me nightmares." I said as I managed to get my laughing under control. "They've all gone exploring, they invited me to but I wanted some quiet time. It's nice to have a family again though." I said smiling.

"I'm glad we could give that to you after all you've been through. I remember how bad my life was before I met the Noah. My Dad had just died when I met the Earl and he took me in as he recognised me as a Noah. I now have the perfect life." Allen said happily.

"Allen!" Road called out as she ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Road have you finished to?" Allen asked smiling as he hugged her back.

"Yeah I exploded most of them though a few made it on board. But now we can spend some more quality time together." Road said happily as she kissed Allen. They made a sweet couple though it was clear that Road was the one who wore the trousers.

"What's next? I mean now the Order's destroyed and all." I asked when they broke apart.

"Well Millene is getting the heart's location out of Apocyphos and he'll go destroy it when he's done." Road said simply.

"Why do you need to destroy the heart if you've gotten rid of the Order?" I asked curiously.

"Well we could destroy the world now after all the only place left standing for the Order is Central. We left Central alone as all the staff had been transferred to different branches leaving it a ghost town practically. But, the heart needs to go first as there won't be any chance of a rebellion in the future. The Earl left the heart alone before and the Order were formed so, this time we won't take any chances." Allen explained.

"Once you've destroyed the heart how are you going to destroy the World?" I questioned.

"Millene will use his powers to return the World to the three days of darkness though it will go on for a week this time to get rid of all life. Then we'll call on our God to repopulate the world with animals and a different landscape. Once he's done that we'll form a new civilisation for us Noah, a few humans, you and the third exorcists as well as the passed level twos." Road said smiling.

"The akuma will be able to produce and live normal lives as well as you Alma and the thirds. I guess you could say it's our gift to you for helping us with the Order." Allen said smiling as well.

"It sounds great." I said honestly.

"It will be." Allen and Road said at the same time causing them to laugh.

**The Earl's pov**

After hours of torturing Apocyphos he had finally spilled the beans on the heart's location. It was quiet ironic in my personal opinion. I walked into the dining hall to find the twins talking with Maitora about guns, Road and Allen were talking quietly, Alma and Wisely were having a heated discussion over the best torture methods the Order had used, Tyki and Lavi were trying to have a decent conversation with Sheryl without him murdering Lavi thankfully Tricia's presence had a calming effect on him, Lulubell and Mimi were talking with Fiidora and Maashiima was talking with Toraido.

"Hey Millene." Road said grinning as she ran up to hug me and everyone stopped talking to focus on me.

"Hi Road and the rest of you I have the location of the heart and it's rather ironic in my personal opinion. The Heart is in Central they have a statue of an angel in the courtyard which houses the Heart." I said smirking.

"So all the time the Order spent searching for the heart was pointless as they already had it." Allen said laughing.

"Yes apparently the Order built Central to protect the heart and then spread out around the world to locate the other pieces. Somewhere along the way the Order must have forgotten where the heart was except for Apocyphos who stayed there to personally oversee it." I explained.

"Well that's it then." Toraido stated.

"Yes I'll go destroy the heart now. I would like you all stay on board as I'll unleash the days of darkness before my return." I said.

"Yes Earl." Everybody said as we all sat down to eat. It was great having my whole family around me, of course Wrath was missing but I had a sneaking suspicion his spirit would reincarnate in either Lavi, Tricia or even Mimi. I was sad to leave my family but the heart needed to be destroyed. Allen opened a gate for me to go straight to Central. The place was deserted and I easily found the statue which was emitting a pulse of innocence. I easily smashed the surface of the statue revealing the crystal inside.

"I guess this is goodbye my old enemy." I said chuckling as I grabbed the piece destroying it completely. I could sense a ripple effect going around the world as any remaining piece of innocence shattered. "Well now it's time to start." I said smirking as I clapped my hands together. The sky darkened to black and I stepped back through the gate before the rain and lightning would start. Allen quickly sealed the gate off as well as any others connecting the ark to the Earth. For about the billionth time I was glad I had the foresight to bring the fourteenth back into my family, as without Allen everything would have turned out differently. I made my way back into the dining room again to see that it had been changed into a large party room.

Everyone was having fun. The level twos had obviously been ordered to let go as they weren't on edge and ready to bend over backwards for the other Noah. The thirds were dragging Alma up to dance despite his protests and most of the Noah were already dancing. I grinned and joined in as the world was being destroyed outside.

**Epilogue**

**Everyone's pov**

**Five years later**

Mountains loomed over a large city with buildings mirroring the ark. The town was full of life with people going about their busniness. A young girl with spiky blue hair and golden eyes wearing trousers and a t-shirt ran through the streets with her maid hot on her heels.

"Miss Lucy Kamelot come back here." The maid called out.

"You can't make me." Lucy shot back as she ran into her Uncle in his customary suit.

"Lucy what the hell are you doing?" Tyki asked.

"You've got to help me Tyki she's trying to make me go to school and I don't want to go." Lucy whined causing Tyki to laugh.

"You sound just like your Mother. I suppose I could hide you for a while at mine and Lavi's home." Tyki said causing Lucy to hug him.

"Thank you Tyki." Lucy said smiling as they headed over there.

"Lavi you better not be moving too much." Tyki called out as they entered the house.

"I'll move as much as I want. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't move." Lavi yelled back causing Lucy to laugh and Tyki to sigh.

"Has he forgiven you yet for failing to mention that two male Noahs can have children?" Lucy asked.

"No but in all fairness he should have seen it coming when Mimi got pregnant and gave birth to Rex. After all if two female Noahs can have children then why can't the males." Tyki said pouting causing Lucy to giggle even more.

"Lucy what are you doing here shouldn't you be at school?" Lavi asked as he emerged from the kitchen his stomach was definitely starting to show signs of their five moth old baby despite the loose t-shirt he wore and trousers.

"School's boring I have better things to do with my time." Lucy said stubbornly causing Lavi to roll his eyes.

"School is good for you." Lavi said.

"How would you know since neither you nor Tyki went?" Lucy asked.

"Cheeky girl." Lavi said smiling fondly and ruffling Lucy's messy hair.

"She is but she's my girl." Allen said grinning as he entered wearing formal clothing.

"Dad!" Lucy cried out as she ran over and hugged him.

"Hey Lucy shouldn't you be in school?" Allen said smiling as he picked her up and swung her about in the air causing Lucy to laugh.

"Yes but it's so dull." Lucy said pouting.

"I'll have to have words with your teachers then to make sure that it's more interesting for you." Allen said grinning as he put his daughter down.

"God you've turned into Sheryl he always did that when you and Road were bored." Tyki said looking horrified causing them all to laugh.

"Oh please I'm not that bad and he's far worse with Ava. I'm so glad he and Tricia can finally have children now she's a Noah. Plus it's nice to have a proper little sister." Allen said warmly.

"Yeah it's funny how God granted us all what we wanted with the new world." Lavi said as he remembered how Wrath chose to reincarnate in him and Mimi and Tricia became two new Noah thanks to God.

"Yes it is but I'm glad everything has worked out so well. I came here to ask whether you two are still on for tonight's dinner party." Allen asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Lavi said smiling and Tyki nodded.

"Well see you then. Come along Lucy you need to get ready and Road wants to dress you up." Allen said and laughed at Lucy's expression.

"Oh God not again I hate pink and the last time I let her pick my outfit everything was bright neon pink." Lucy groaned.

"Your Mother means well and you know pink is better than some of her other colour choices." Allen said as they headed home.

The large dining room in Allen and Road's home was lit up with candles which Road was just finishing lighting. She was dressed in a lilac dress that ended just below her knee.

"Sweetie I know you're there so come out." Road said smiling as Lucy appeared wearing a light blue dress.

"I don't like my outfit." She grumbled causing Road to grin.

"I know my little tomboy but you can go back to wearing your usual outfit after dinner." Road said.

"Thanks Mum." Lucy said perking up and going over to hug her.

"I'm glad you two are alright now." Allen said smiling as he appeared in a suit. "The guests should be arriving soon and I think Wisely and Alma are finally going to admit that they are seeing each other."

"It's about time they've been at it for about five years which is even longer than Lulu and Mimi hid their relationship." Road said rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of those two they'll be bringing Rex around as well as Mum and Dad with Ava." Allen said as the doorbell rang. The Noah all filtered in. Rex was now three years old with golden hair and eyes. Rex was only a year younger than Lucy and they immediately began chatting. Ava was only three months old and Tricia was gently rocking her in her arms. Everybody sat down to eat and talked between themselves till Wisely cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I just wanted to say that me and Alma are together which most of you have guessed." Wisely said simply causing Alma to choke on his food.

"Finally you two were worse than Lulu and Mimi and stop looking in our heads." Tyki said rolling his eyes as Allen and Lavi nodded in agreement.

"Wisely did you have to be so blunt?" Alma asked and Wisely just grinned in response.

"Well now that's all in the open I would like to raise a toast." The Earl said and everyone raised their glasses. "To five successful and happy years in our new world and to an eternity of more."

"Cheers!" Everyone chorused.

**And they all pretty much lived happily ever after the end.**

**Thank you all for reading please review and look out for my other stories.**


End file.
